My life in the Wizardy world
by Rosalinastar83
Summary: This story is about a teenage girl who ends up in the Wizardy world. Harry, Ron, and Hermione adopt her and she later reunites with her family. Now I know that technology doesn't work in the Wizardy world but in my version it does. This is book 3 of my series. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes widened with shock as to what I heard the boy said. "your in the wizardy world" the boy said. "Im Harry" the boy said. "Im Ron" the orange haired boy said. "and I am Hermione" the brown haired girl said.

"I am Lana" I said. "Professor Dumbledore found you laying on the ground outside and brought you here. your in Ron's house if your wondering" Hermione said. then a lady who looked about in her 50's walked in the room.

she had orange hair just like Ron and had brown eyes too. "oh thank goodness your awake dear. you had us worried" She said. "Im mrs. Weasley" she said. "I am Lana" I said. "would you like some lunch?" Mrs Weasley asked me.

"yes please" I said. I was so hungry that my stomach was rumbling because I haven't had anything to eat in a long time.

Scar my husband starved me as punishment for trying to escape that one time. then went into the dinging room to make lunch.

I sat down on the couch and talked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione for a while to get to know them. They were really nice to me and I like them.

they told me about a school they go to called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. They told me they were in there 4th year of school.

I was still talking to harry, Ron, and Hermione when Mrs. Weasley came in the living room and called us for lunch.

everyone sat down and two boy's with the same look, same red hair and same face were Mrs. Weasley's twin son's Fred and George.

She also has a daughter named Ginny who sat at the table. she also introduced me to her husband Mr. Weasley. I really liked everyone who brought me in their home.

They were really nice to me and took care of me. I then told them about everything I went through. I told them about how Scar forced me to marry him, raped me almost every night and killed my cubs.

I told them that my dad Ahadi was abusive to me when I first came into the pride lands. I told them the times when he tore off the top half of my left ear off and slashed at my right eye giving me a permenete scar that was visible.

When I finished telling them my story they reassured me that they would take good care of me. a few minutes later an owl carrying a letter flew into the window and dropped the letter. I then noticed the owl was carrying multiple letters.

"oh look mom the Hogwarts letters arrived" Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley then handed us the letters out one by one.

one for Fred and George, one for Harry, one for Hermione, one for Ron, one for Ginny. Mrs. Weasley then handed me a letter.

I was shocked to see that there was a Hogwarts letter for me. "go on dear take it" Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile. I then took the letter.

"thanks" I said. I then opened the letter slowly with my hands trembling nervously. Everyone was watching me when I took the paper out of the envelope.

I then read the paper. when I was reading the letter the letter said:

_Dear Lana, _

_we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our school Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you accepted this offer we need your signed signature from your parents by July 31st. We wish you the best and hope you are doing well. _

_\- Professor Dumbledore_

I looked at the letter over and over again. thoughts were spinning through my head. I wish I could go to this school but I cant.

I don't have a parent/legal guardian that could sign this for me saying that I could go to this school. "would you like to go to this school?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.

"I would but I don't have a parent or Guardian who could sign this for me" I said sadly. "don't worry about it dear we already got that figured out" Mrs. Weasley said.

I smiled happily at her. Mrs Weasley then looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "We need to ask you something Lana" Harry said.

"okay" I said. "we know that you have parents already but we know that you don't have any here in the Wizardry world that could sign this for you and we figured you would want some more people to look after you so..." Harry paused for a second.

"How would you like for me, Ron, and Harry to adopt you?" Hermione asked me. my heart stopped at what Hermione said. I mean true I already have parents who look after me and take care of me but I want to have other parents too.

"yes" I said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at me. "very well then" Harry said. "we have to go to court so we can adopt you" Ron said.

"okay" I said. "oh and before we forget here is your school supplies letter" Ron said. I then took the letter from him and opened up the letter.

when I opened up the letter I looked through the supplies. I was okay with the supplies except one thing. the list said that you need a uniform.

the reason why I don't like to wear uniform's is because of what happened at my old job at the modeling agency that I used to work at.

they would force me to wear uniforms that showed to much skin or when I misbehaved at work they would force me to wear underwear and bra for the entire day and was not allowed any kind of clothing that did not show my skin.

I then told everyone why I was afraid to wear the uniform that they required. "don't worry dear, we will work everything out with professor Dumbledore and see that you don't have to wear one" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you" I said and smiled. I was really happy for the first time in my life.

It was the next day and I was getting ready to go the court so Harry, Ron, and Hermione can become my legal guardians. I was super exited and I was all ready to go. I walked down to the living room and Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley was waiting for me.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also waiting for me too. "ready Lana?" Hermione asked me. "yes" I said. I then got into the car with them and we drove off to the court room. when we got to the court room we sat down.

the court was a long process. it took almost the whole morning and we didn't get done until 2:00 in the afternoon. by then Harry, Ron, And Hermione were my parents and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were my grandparents since they were Ron's parents.

at the end of the court I also got to meet professor Dumbledore. We talked to professor Dumbledore for a while.

he told me it was okay that I don't have to wear the school uniform but as long as I wear the house colors that I was sorted into.

then I stood by my grandparents and my parents were talking to professor Dumbledore for a while.

when my parents were done talking to professor Dumbledore they walked up to me. "ready to go Lana?" Ron said. "yep" I said with a smile.

we then walked out to the car and got into the car. "Dumbledore said he has a surprise for you when we get to Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"what is it?" I asked eagerly. "You will have to see when you get there. we already know what it is" Harry said with a smile.

it was an hour drive to home. on our way home we enjoyed signing along to songs that were playing on the radio. My favorite song that I sang along to was "What's my name" From descendants.

Then when we got home we got out of the car. I stretched when I got out of the car as it was a long drive home and I was sitting for an hour.

when we walked inside the house and I walked in the living room I got a big surprise. my heart stopped as to what I saw. My family, My Nephew Simba, My Niece Axane, my husband Scar, my brother Mufasa, Sarabi, My best friend Nala, my mom Uru, my dad Ahadi, and Ace were all sitting there in the living room.

**hey guys! I finally got chapter 1 posted. I do not own any harry potter characters and I do not own any lion king characters. I hope you all enjoy and I will post chapter 2 tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was shocked and happy to see my family except for Scar. I ran up to them and hugged each one of them. "how did you guys find me here?" I asked my family. "We knew you would be here since we send you here. we send down signals to everyone to tell them this is where you would be and thats how we found you" Uru said.

"anything happen while we were gone?" Ahadi asked me. "well, I got accepted into this school called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" I said a bit nervous. "Thats wonderful sweetie. I bet you will do well there" Uru said.

"I also need to talk to you guys about something" I said. I sat down with my family and talked to them about how Harry, Ron, And Hermione adopted me. They were okay with it and Uru and Ahadi are still my parents,

I just need some people to look after me at Hogwarts and take care of me there. I don't know if professor Dumbledore will allow my family to come to the school with me.

after a while of sitting down with my family my grandma Mrs. Weasley came in the living room. "I don't mean to intrude but Lana has to buy her school supplies"

Grandma said. "Okay" I said. I then walked over to my grandma and my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

we then walked over to the fire place and Grandma was holding some kind of pouder. she then stood in front of us and said,

"Now Lana to get to the place you need to hold out the flou pouder and speak in a loud clear voice Diagnon Ally" she said. I was confused.

"lets let one of your parents show you how its done" Grandma said. then my dad Harry walked into the fire place and spoke in a loud clear voice,

"Diagnon Ally!" Harry shouted. Then as the dust landed on the floor green flames appeared and Harry was gone.

I was shocked as to what I just saw. My body was trembling in fear. was I going to die? was this gonna hurt? only one way to find out.

"Grandma? will this hurt?" I asked grandma nervously. "not to worry dear it wont hurt. just be sure to speak in a loud clear voice" Grandma reassured me.

"okay" I said. I nervously took some pouder out of the bucket grandma was holding and nervously walked into the fire place.

I turned to face my family and prepared myself. my family was watching me as I took a deep breath and spoke in a loud clear voice,

"DIAGNON ALLY!" I yelled loud and clear. then I dropped the pouder on the floor and green flames appeared around me.

I then landed in a place that I was not farmilliar with. I then looked around for a door to walk out of. I then found a door and walked out of it.

what I saw took my breath away. thousands of shops were all along the streets and thousands of people were walking along the streets buying stuff.

I decided to look around and check this out myself. I was amazed by this. I never seen anything like this before.

"woah" I whispered to myself. "Lana!" a voice called. I looked around and saw my dad Harry who was waving to me in the streets.

I ran up to him. "That was amazing!" I cried with delight. "you did great" Harry said. "Your Grandma told us they would catch up with us. meanwhile lets go buy your school supplies and we can get your very own wand" Harry said.

"okay" I said. then Harry and I started shopping for my school supplies. After we finished shopping I saw something that caught my eye. "dad whats that shop over there?" I asked him as I pointed to it.

"Oh thats the broom shop. would you like to go look at it?" Harry asked me. "yes" I said. Harry and I then walked over to the broom shop. "woah thats a lot of brooms" I said. "these brooms are meant for flying and playing quidditch" Harry said.

"whats quidditch?" I asked. "Its a sport in the Wizard world. I play in it in my Hogwarts house, I am the seeker" Harry said.

"cool" I said amazed. then I noticed a broom that said the letters nimbus 2000. I took a good look at it. it really took interest in me.

"I have that kind of broom. my godfather Sirius Black got it for me for my birthday" Harry said. I was amazed at all the different kind of brooms there were.

"how about we go get your new wand?" Harry said. "okay" I said. Today was the best day of my life. I got to see new things and go into different shops.

On our way to the wand shop we met up with my mom Hermione, my dad Ron, my brother Mufasa, Sarabi, Nala, and my niece Axane.

"hello guys, hows the shopping going?" Hermione said. "Its going great. were about to get Lana's want now" Harry said.

"okay" Hermione said. "Mufasa, how did you get here?" I asked curiously. "Your grandma taught us how to get here. we went with your parents" Mufasa said.

"wanna come with me to get my wand?" I asked. "sure" Mufasa said. then we made our way to the wand shop.

when we got to the wand shop a man was standing in front of the desk. "hello Harry, I didn't think I would see you again" the man said with a smile.

"I came here to buy a wand for my daughter Lana" Harry said. the man looked shocked and walked over to me. he then smiled at me.

"Hello Lana. I am mr. Ollivander, I remember when your dad came in to the shop to get his first wand like it was yesterday" Mr. Ollivander said.

then he walked over to the shelf where he was keeping the wands. he grabbed the box walked back over to me and opened it revealing a wand.

"why don't you give this one a wave" Mr. Ollivander said. "okay" I said. he then handed me the wand and I took it from him.

I then gave the wand a wave. The shelfs toppled over and I stumbled back a bit. Nala caught me in time before I fell.

"are you okay?" Nala asked me. "yes" I said catching my breath. "would you like to take a break or do you want to keep looking?" Nala asked me.

"I think I'm okay to keep going" I said. "Okay, just let us know if you need a break and we can take a break" Sarabi said. "okay" I said.

I then handed the wand back to Mr. Ollivander with my hands trembling. "Don't worry about it, Im sure we can find you a wand" Mr. Ollivander said.

Then Mr. Ollivander got another wand from the shelf and handed it to me. I then took then took the wand from him and gave it another wave. nope. It took me a few attempts until...

Mr. Ollivander handed me a wand that had oak wood and beautiful designs on it. "maybe this will be the one" Mr. Ollivander said. I then took the wand from him and gave it another wave. This time sparkles and bright light shown around the room.

My eyes widened with amazement and awe. Mr. Ollivander smiled at me. "this wand chooses you" Mr. Ollivander said. "Congrats Lana" Mufasa said. "thanks" I said. then my dad Harry paid for my new wand.

"there is one more thing we need to get" Ron said. "what's that?" I asked. "we need to get you either an owl or a cat" Hermione said.

"how come?" I wondered. "Its to help you deliver your mail and so you can receive mail" Ron said. "What animal would you like to get?" Harry asked.

"I think I want to get an owl" I said. "okay" Harry said. We then walked into a pet shop and got my very own owl.

"What are you going to name her?" Ron asked me. I looked at my owl. my owl had a light brown fur coat and a white belly and white spots and golden eyes.

"I think I will name her Snowy" I said. It fit her perfectly with her white spots and white belly. "Thats a wonderful name" Sarabi said.

"Thanks" I said. then in the eavning we arrived home. Grandma and Grandpa got home early and we were the last to come home.

Grandma walked up to me. "hello dear how was your day today?" Grandma said with a smile. "it was great" I said. "thats good, you can set your stuff in the living room so you can pack them tomorrow" Grandma said.

"okay" I said. I then set my stuff down and showed my new stuff that I got to my mom Uru and my dad Ahadi. they were very proud of me that I got accepted into the school and was amazed with my new owl Snowy.

After I showed my mom and dad my things I decided to mess around with my niece Axane. I was running around the house and chasing Axane with my want pretending to attack her. "Aunt Lana!" Axane whined as I grabbed her and pretended to attack her.

she then managed to escape me and chased me with my wand as payback. she then tackled me to the ground and pinned me to the floor.

"Payback time" Axane said playfully. "get off" I whined. "Girls what are you doing?" my dad Ahadi said as he walked up to us.

Axane then got off me and we both sat up. "Im just getting a little payback on Aunt Lana" Axane said. "where is my wand Axane?" I asked.

"I threw it" Axane said. then Axane handed me my wand. "oh fuck off" I whined and giggled a little. I then took my wand from Axane.

"Its getting late Lana, You should go to bed Since you had a long day today" Ahadi said. "okay dad" I said.

I then got up and said goodnight to everyone and headed to my room. when I got to my room I saw my husband Scar who did not look happy with me at all. he gave me a heavy glare.

"where the hell were you!?" Scar yelled and dragged me roughly inside the room and closed the door. "I was out shopping for my school supplies" I said. Scar growled at me and hit me causing me to fall to the floor.

"And you didn't tell me. this is something that cant go unpunished" Scar said angrily. "what are you gonna do?" I said nervously. Scar grabbed me by my wrist and forced me to look into his eyes. "your grounded for two weeks Lana. no food, no going out anywhere except for school and school only" Scar said.

"But Scar, Im gonna starve" I said. "Thats not my problem now is it?" Scar said. I sighed sadly. "Good" Scar said. "now were going to bed" Scar said. he then got in bed and I got in bed too and laid down next to him.

Scar wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "goodnight Lana" Scar said. then Scar fell asleep. I sighed Exhaustedly.

Then I fell in a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been one month later and it is September 1st 2017. I am 17 years old now because time reset when my mom and dad brought me back to life. I got out of bed and I looked at the time. the time said 6:00 am.

I got out of bed and got my descendants shirt on along with my light blue leggings. I am super exited for today because today is the day I am going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy.

My family is coming with me because they want to make sure I am safe at the school. I packed my stuff last night and my stuff is all ready to go in one of the corners of my room. my owl Snowy was safe in her cage.

I let her out often because she likes to go on flights with Hedwig, my dad Harry's owl. Snowy usually returns in late afternoons or early eavnings.

My husband Scar was still fast asleep so I decided to go away from him so I don't wake him up and make him angry with me.

I then walked in to the kitchen where my grandma was making breakfast. "hello Lana, are you ready to go to Hogwarts today?" Grandma asked me.

"yes I got my stuff packed and ready to go" I said. "okay" Grandma said. "When Are we leaving?" I asked.

"we will leave in a couple of hours" grandma said. "breakfast should be ready in 15 minutes" Grandma said. "okay" I said.

two hours later we were all in the car and ready to go to the train station. as we were driving my dad Harry told me about the houses that I would be sorted in.

He told me that the houses were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The houses all seemed fine to me except for Slytherin.

I heard that Slytherin was a bad house to be in. I was worried about being put in Slytherin. If I was put in Slytherin then I would feel like a burden to my family.

after a while of driving we got to the train station. the train leaves at 11:00 am so we had 20 minutes to get to the train.

when we got to platform 9/3 quarters there was a wall blocking the way to the train. "how do we get there?" I asked.

"its easy. you just run straight through the wall" Hermione said. "don't stop though. if you stop then you will crash into the wall" Grandma said.

"Best to do it at a run if your nervous" Grandma said. I stood in front of the wall my whole body was trembling in fear. I had my hands on the trolly with my luggage on it and my owl Snowy.

I was scared to crash into the wall and I did not want to hurt myself or Snowy. Ron noticed that my body was trembling. "your gonna be okay" Ron reassured me. "do you want one of us to go first?" Harry asked.

I nodded not being able to speak. everything in this world was new to me and I was not used to it. its still gonna take me a while even though I have been here for a month. "here I can go first" Hermione said.

then I stepped back so my mom can show me how to do it. I then watched as she stepped in front of the wall. then she ran into the wall and dissaprered.

then it was my turn to go. I got in front of the wall and stared at it for a second. "you got this" Sarabi said who was standing next to me.

I nodded still not able to speak. I then took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I then ran toward the wall. I kept running until I stopped to open my eyes.

what I saw took my breath away. I saw a train with the hogwarts symbol on it and people saying good bye to their kids as they boarded the train.

"Lana" I heard a voice say. I then looked around and saw my mom Hermione standing in front of me with her trolly of luggage.

"Mom I did it!" I cried happily. Hermione hugged me and said, "yes you did it without crashing, I am proud of you" Hermione said.

then we met up with everybody else. after a while of loading our luggage on the train we stopped to say good bye too grandma and grandpa.

"Goodbye dear, I hope you have a good time at Hogwarts" Grandma said. "I will, good bye Grandma" I said. then Grandma turned to look at the twins who were my Uncles Fred and George.

"Now you two best behave yourselves. If I get one owl saying you misbehave then you two will be in big trouble. and look after your Niece while your there too" Grandma said. "don't worry mom we will behave and we will entertain Lana too" Fred said as he put an arm around me.

"Okay good" Grandma said. Then the train blew the horn. "oh my, the trains almost leaving. well go on no time to be lost, and have a good term!" Grandma called as we boarded the train.

we then got on train and looked around for an empty compartment. when we found an empty compartment we sat down on the seats.

I got to sit in a window seat. My mom Hermione was sitting next to me, Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Ron was sitting next to Harry.

Sarabi was sitting next to Ron. My husband Scar was sitting across from me and Mufasa, My mom Uru, and my best friend Nala was sitting across from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sarabi. the others were in the compartment next to us.

Then the train started moving. after a while of traveling I got bored so I decided to watch Guardians of the Galaxy volume 2.

I got my headphones on and rested my head on Hermione's shoulder and started watching the movie. I could tell Scar was not happy with me laying on Hermione's shoulder.

After I finished the movie I started to worry about being sorted into Slytherin again. my mom Uru noticed that I was worried.

"Is something wrong Lana?" Uru asked me. "Im still worried about being sorted into Slytherin" I said. "whats wrong with being sorted into Slytherin?" Uru asked me.

"I heard its a bad house to be in. anyone sorted into it turns out to be evil" I said. "Im sure you wont turn out like that Lana. you have a kind heart and you are too kind to be evil" Uru said. I still wasn't convinced.

"I would feel like I don't belong in this family anymore if I am put into Slythering" I said. I then started to cry with tears streaming down my face.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, And the rest of my family except for Scar walked over to me. Hermione got on her knees and held my hands.

"Lana look at me" Hermione said. I then looked at Hermione and my family. "You will always be a part of the family no matter what happens" Hermione said.

She wiped away some tears on my face. "your going to Hogwarts Lana. you should be happy about that and you deserve it" Nala said.

"I asked the sorting hat to not put me in Slytherin and it worked. I got put in Gryffindor instead" Harry said.

"you really think that would work for me?" I asked. "Yes" Harry said. "Just pray and hope your wish will come true" Mufasa said.

"thanks guys" I said. I felt better after talking to my family. "what house are you hoping to be put in?" Mufasa asked me.

"I am hoping Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" I Said. "Well good luck I hope your wish comes true" Nala said. "feeling better?" Sarabi asked me.

"yes" I said. "thats good I am glad we can help you" Nala said. "don't feel afraid to talk to us if you need to" Uru said.

"Okay mom" I said. Then the compartment door opened and my uncles Fred and George walked in. "Hey Lana we just came to check on you" Uncle Fred said.

"Hi Uncle Fred, Hi Uncle George" I said. "we also have a surprise for you" Uncle George said. "what is it?" I asked.

then Uncle Fred blew an airhorn at me scaring the shit out of me. I screamed and fell backwards. "Damnit!" I cussed. my family bursted into laughter. I then got to my feet. I was pissed now.

"Im gonna get you back for that!" I shouted. Uncle Fred and Uncle George started to run but I was chasing after them. I didn't look where I was going and ran into something. I landed onto the floor and looked up at what I ran into.

I saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "watch where your going freak!" He yelled angrily. "sorry" I mumbled. I then got up to my feet again. he then grabbed me tightly by the wrist.

"Whats your name?" He asked. "Lana Potter" I said. "Impossible, Harry Potter does not have a daughter" He spat. "well its true he adopted me!" I shouted.

"well Lana Potter you better watch where your going or things wont be pretty" he said. "Whatever" I said. "whats your name?" I asked.

"The names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"


	4. Chapter 4

Tensions raised up in me when the boy mentioned his name. Draco Malfoy. my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione warned me about this kid. They said that he was nothing but trouble and bullied anybody any chance he gets.

He still kept his tight grip on my arm as he spoke up, "well Lana Potter. next time you run into me your gonna pay for it. Your lucky I'm not gonna hurt you this time" Draco said. "back off Malfoy" A voice said.

I turned my head around to see my parents Harry, Ron and, Hermione who were all glaring at Draco not happy to see him. "let our daughter go now Draco or things wont be pretty" Harry warned Draco.

Draco sneered at Harry and let go of my arm roughly and pushed me to the ground. Ron and Hermione caught me before I landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked me. "yeah Im okay dad" I said. "You better keep control of your daughter before she causes any trouble in the school" Draco said sneering again.

Harry was about to have a go with Draco but Hermione and Ron held him back before he could do anything.

"See you later Potter" Draco said as he left. Ron and Hermione let go of Harry. Then a girl with blond hair and brown eyes approached us.

"is everything alright?" She asked us. "yeah were fine thanks" Hermione said. "Thats good. Hey your new here. whats your name?" She asked me.

"Im Lana Potter" I said. "Lana Potter. very interesting. I read about you in the daily prophet. It says that Harry, Ron, and Hermione adopted you. I would like to get to know you more" She said with a kind smile.

"Lana this is Luna Lovegood. she is a friend of ours" Harry said. "hello Luna" I said with a smile.

"Can I hang out with Luna for a bit?" I asked my parents. "Sure. we will come get you when the train is almost to Hogwarts" Harry said.

"thanks dad" I said. then Luna let me to the compartment that she was sitting in. When we sat down I asked her,

"what is the daily prophet?" I asked. "its the news in our world. it helps us know whats going on around here" Luna said. she handed me a paper of the daily prophet.

I looked at the news and saw a shocking thing. the Images were moving! "woah" I said my breath taken away.

"the images move in our world too" Luna said. I then looked at the head title that says Triwizard tournament happening this year.

I was very curious as to what that is so I asked Luna about it and Luna was telling me all about it. as we were talking I felt a strange connection towards Luna.

I never felt this feeling before. what was it? was it love? there was no way I could be in love with Luna. Scar strictly forbids me to love another person then him.

a while of me and Luna talking the compartment door opened and and my Niece Axane, my best friend Nala, and my mom Uru came in.

"hey Aunt Lana" Axane said. "hello Axane" I said. "looks like you made a new friend Lana" Uru said. "Yeah I did mom" I said.

Luna was very confused when I called Uru my mom so I explained everything to her and she understood it well. "We wanted to tell you that the train is arriving to Hogwarts in Ten minutes" Nala said.

"thanks Nala" I said. "your welcome" Nala said.

A few minutes later the train arrived at Hogwarts. I never seen anything like this before. My parents led me to the place where they were welcoming the new guests for the triwizard tournament.

I was amazed at what I saw. Flying horses were pulling a fancy carriage and a giant ship came up in the waters. My eyes beamed with delighted as of what I was seeing. The new guests were making a grand entrance with their flying horses pulling the fancy carriage and the ship that was coming out of the waters.

"Thats something you don't see everyday" Ron said as he was watching. Then after they made their entrance Harry, Ron, and Hermione led me to where the first years were going.

then we stopped and first years were crowding around a doc with small boats in the waters and a big man with a big beard walked up to us.

"hello Harry, Ron, Hermione" He said with a friendly greeting. "what are you three doing here, you should be in the great hall" Hagrid said.

"were just dropping off our daughter" Hermione said. "Lana this is Hagrid he is another friend of ours" Ron said.

"Hello Lana nice to meet you" Hagrid said. "Hello" I said. "Can you make sure our daughter gets to the great hall okay?" Harry asked.

"of corse, Lana fallow me" Hagrid said. I was nervous because as soon as I get to the great hall I would be sorted into my house.

"Your gonna be okay Lana" Hermione said reassuring me. they must have sensed my nervousness. "we will be watching you from our house table" Ron said.

I then hugged my parents. after we hugged they started walking. "good luck Lana" Harry called as they walked away.

Then I got into the boats with the first years. I sat in a boat with Hagrid since my parents wanted to make sure I get in the great hall okay.

a while later we were outside the doors of the great hall and a lady with green and black clothing and a witches hat stood in front of the doors.

"hello students my name is professor Mcgonagall. Now you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Huffulpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. any rule breaking house points will be taken away and triumphs will earn you points" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"I will be back in a moment" Professor Mcgonagall said. I looked around at the students and they all seemed jelouse of me. "hey freak, how come you aren't wearing your uniform!?" A student next to me said.

I stared at him my mined blank. I couldn't tell him that I was afraid to wear uniforms because of what happened with my job.

"Are you too poor to afforded one!?" The student mocked. Some of the students joined in laughing. I felt tears threatening to fall down my face.

Then the student slapped me in the face. "whatever you do don't talk to us. your to poor to be hanging out with us" The student said.

"I am not poor!" I said. "whatever. just don't talk to us" The student said. then a moment later professor Mcgonagall appeared.

"We are ready for you now" Professor Mcgonagall said. then the great hall doors opened and we all walked in and I was amazed. the sealing was a night sky with candles floating in midair.

As we were walking towards the staff table I saw my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione. they smiled and waved at me and I waved back.

I then saw my family sitting with my parents at the Gryffindor table. we then stopped in front of the stool and the staff table.

then the sorting process started. one by one the students were sorted into their houses. At last they called my name,

"Lana Potter!" Professor Mcgonagall shouted. people gasped at my name. for some reason my name really surprised them. My whole body was shaking with fear and nervousness. I then walked up to the stool, sat down and faced the school.

I could see my parents and my family watching me. Then professor Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on my head.

"Lana Potter. yes daughter of the famous Harry Potter" The sorting hat said. people gasped and whispers were going around.

What!? why was my dad so famous? I was so confused now. "Now where to put you. hm this is a tough one" The sorting hat said.

"Not Slytherin" I prayed in my mined. "not Slytherin eh? You could to great in Slytherin. I almost put your dad in Slytherin but I choose to put him in Gryffindor" The sorting hat said.

everyone had their eyes on me now as the sorting hat was figuring out where to put me. "please anything but Slytherin" I whispered praying again.

"well if you don't want me to put you in Slytherin then it better be... GRYFENDORE!" The hat bellowed. I sighed with relief and smiled.

the whole school was cheering for me as I went down to the Gryffindor table and and sat down next to my mom Hermione and my husband Scar.

my parents and my family were congratulating me. after a while food appeared on the table. I never seen anything like this.

I was about to help myself to some fried chicken drumsticks when Scar grabbed hold of my arm. "Your forbidden to eat Lana. You did not return to me for the rest of the train ride" Scar said.

"Scar please can't she eat? she sometimes doesn't eat for days because you starve her and shes probably starving right now" Uru said with pleading look in her eyes.

My dad Ahadi who too looked angry with Scar was glaring at him. Scar thought for a moment. then he said,

"Fine. she can eat today but she gets no food tomarrow. and Lana you will be punished tonight" Scar said. Tears were threatening to fall down my face again.

Hermione then pulled me into a hug. "Shh its okay you can eat as much as you want. And I will make sure that you will get food tomarrow" Hermione said in a whisper.

"thanks mom" I said. I then with shaking arms helped myself to some food. I filled my plate with fried chicken drumsticks, corn, steak, bacon, pasta and a bunch of other food.

Scar wasn't too happy with me eating but I finished the food on my plate with within 15 minutes. I was starving so thats why I was eating fast.

then a while later desserts appeared on the table. I helped myself to some cake, Ice cream, Cookies and a bunch of other goodies.

I cleared my plate within 15 minutes as well. I was so tired after eating that I rested my head on Hermione's shoulder.

I never had so much food in my life. After a while of us feasting professor Dumbledore spoke up, "Now that we are settled in and sorted we would like for you to welcome our new guests madam Maxies students" Professor Dumbledore said.

then female girls in blue clothing walked in with a tall woman standing behind them. they bowed to us as they walking in the room and blue butterflies fluttered around them. we all clapped as they got to where the staff tables were.

then a moment later the doors swung open again and boys with brown clothing with a man walking behind them. they were doing cool tricks as they walked in and playing some upbeat music. I was amazed by their performance

then a man with a serious face and the same brown clothing walked in. my dad Ron was freaking out as he saw him.

"Hermione, thats Viktor Krum!" Ron cried. I was confused as to what Ron was talking about. The as they too reached the staff table professor Dumbledore spoke up again,

"now then about the triwizard tournament. Anyone who wishes to submit their name in the Goblet of fire may do so but once you do there is no going back. They will perform three dangerous tasks. now the minister of magic will explain some rules to the triwizard tournament" Professor Dumbledore said.

then the professors revealed a blue goblet that said the words Goblet of Fire on it. Then the minister of magic walked to the front of the stage.

"for their own safety students under 17 will not be allowed to compete in the triwizard tournament. This is for their own safty" The minister of magic said.

People were booing and shouting when they heard this. "THATS RUBBISH! THATS RUBBISH!" my Uncles Fred and George yelled.

then the thought hit me. I can compete in the tournament since I am 17 and Im old enough. "Im gonna submit my name in the goblet" I said as people were still booing. "Lana!" Hermione said in a firm voice.

my dad Ahadi who also heard me gave me a harsh look in response. I then went silent.

When Dumbledore got everyone to quiet down he said, "From this day foward the triwizard tournament had begun. now off to bed everyone" Dumbledore said.

we then got up and left the great hall.


	5. Chapter 5

As I was about to get up and fallow the first years to the Gryffindor common room professor Mcgonagall walked up to me and got my attention. "Hello Mrs. Potter, I would like to take a second to speak to you for a second" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"of corse professor" I said. Professor Mcgonagall and I walked out of the great hall and turned left so we could speak privately. When we stopped professor Mcgonagall spoke up, "Your parents told me and Dumbledore that you been through alot,

they told me that you were forced to marry and you were abused by your husband if I'm correct?" Professor Mcgonagall said. I nodded, "yes" I said. "Can I ask what your husbands name is?" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"his name os Scar" I said. "he is also my brother too but he forced me to marry him after my second brother Mufasa was made king by my dad Ahadi" I said.

Professor Mcgonagall had a look of shock on her face as I explained to her why Scar forced me to marry him and all the times he abused me.

"Im so sorry to hear that Mrs. Potter, and about the surprise professor Dumbledore has for you it is up in the Gryffindor common room" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"if you would fallow me please" Professor Mcgonagall said. "alright" I said. Professor Mcgonagall then led me to the Gryffindor common room.

when we got there she said the password to the lady on the portrait. When we got inside my breath was taken away.

the common room was painted with red walls and yellow lining in between. a fire place was in front of the couches and there was a tv mounted above the fire place.

I saw my parents Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in the common room. everyone else was in bed but my parents were still up.

"hey Lana" Hermione said. "hey mom" I said. then I saw my dad Ron holding my owl Snowy on his right arm.

"Snowy!" I cried happily. I held out my right arm and Snowy flew towards me and landed on top of my right arm.

"ready to see your surprise now Lana?" Harry asked me. "yeah" I said. Professor Mcgonagall led me to the staircase and a hallway that connected to two rooms, one on the right and one on the left.

"the room on your left is the girls dormitory, and the room on your left is the boys dormitory" Professor Mcgonagall said. then I saw a door on the wall that was in the middle of the hallway. Professor Mcgonagall then opened the door.

"you can go in now" Professor Mcgonagall said. I then walked in the room and saw that the walls were painted in red and yellow lining and Gryffindor wall decorations were all around the walls of the room,

and the Hogwarts logo was above the bed and the bed sheets had the Gryffindor symbol on it. then I saw that there was a bookshelf in the corner next to the window and a Tv mounted up next to the bookshelf and a bean bag was in front of the tv.

the closet was next to the tv in the corner and next to the door. then I saw a desk in the corner next to where my bed was and a laptop on the desk.

there was also a nightstand next to my bed with a lamp on the nightstand.

I then was confused as to what I was seeing. what was this room for? "Do you like it?" Ron asked me. "What is this room for?" I asked with confusion.

"this is your room Mrs. Potter" Professor Mcgonagall said. My eyes went wide with what I just heard. what!? how is this possible?

"it is your room because I feel that you have been through a lot and that I And professor Dumbledore Figure that you would like some space" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"Thank you so much professor!" I said happily. "your welcome, now time for bed. I want you well rested for classes tomarrow" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"okay, Goodnight professor" I said. "Goodnight Mrs. Potter" Professor Mcgonagall said as she left. I then said goodnight to my parents and they left me so I could sleep.

My owl Snowy flew to the mini swing on my desk next to the laptop and sat there. I sat down in bed thinking of what has happened today.

Today was a great day and one of the best days of my life. I was about to go to bed when my husband Scar walked in my room.

"what the hell do you want Scar!?" I yelled. Scar shut my door and walked up to my bed. "I told you Lana your getting punished for abandoning me on the train today" Scar said. I glared at him.

"I was talking to my friend whats so wrong with that!?" I snapped. "don't you dare talk to me like that!" Scar yelled.

he then grabbed me by my arm and roughly shoved me off the bed and I landed hard on to the floor. I grunted in pain and tried to get up but Scar had me pinned to the floor.

He then punched me in the face and I yelped in pain. "this Is what you get for breaking my rules!" Scar yelled as he punched me again.

Scar then continued to punch me. after a while of Scar punching me and hitting me he finally stoped.

"have you learned your lesson Lana?" Scar said as he gave me a harsh glare. "yes Scar I wont do it again" I said.

"thats what I like to hear" Scar said. "and like I said before you don't get any food tomarrow" Scar said. "but Scar I-"

"SILENCE!" He yelled hitting me in the face. "Keep whining and you don't get food at all this weak" Scar said. then Scar let me up.

I then got up to my feet. "were going to bed now" Scar said. Scar then got in my bed and laid down. I hesitated to lay down next to him.

"LANA! LAY DOWN NOW OR YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH AND I HURT YOU!" Scar roared. I whimpered when Scar yelled at me.

I did as he said and laid down next to him. When I laid down Scar kissed me. "Goodnight Lana" Scar said. then Scar and I both fell asleep.

It is the next day and the first day of class. I got my avengers shirt on (the original six avengers with the avengers logo) and purple leggings.

I then got my Gryffindor headband on and my Gryffindor wristbands on. I then painted red and yellow stripes on my face.

two colors for each side of my cheeks like the paint football players have. I was then making my way down to the great hall. when I got to the great hall I saw my family and my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table.

I sat down next to my dad Harry and my best friend Nala. my husband Scar was still sleeping so I could eat my breakfast now. "are you exited for your first day of class today?" Harry asked me.

"yes" I said. "what kind of classes do you have Lana?" Nala asked me. I then took out my scedual and showed it to her.

Nala was Taking a look at my scedual and I noticed my dad Ahadi was no where to bee seen. "mom where is dad?" I asked my mom Uru.

Uru had a sad look on her face and said, "he didn't show up this morning because he is still mad at you for saying that you want to put your name in the Goblet of fire last night" Uru said. I was ashamed of myself when she said that.

"Im sorry, its my fault" I said. "No its not your fault sweetie, I will talk to him while your at class today" Uru said.

"thanks mom" I said. "But I really meant it when I said that I wasn't joking. I really do want to enter my name into the Goblet of fire" I said.

"Lana I know you want to but as your brother I will not allow my sister getting hurt while doing dangerous tasks so I strongly suggest that you think twice before putting your name in that Goblet" Mufasa said.

"Okay..." I said. "Besides Lana you heard what professor Dumbledore said, there is no going back once you put your name in that Goblet" Hermione said.

"I know mom but I really want to" I said. "lets talk about this after class okay?" Ron said. "okay dad" I said.

I was about to finish eating my breakfast when I felt a hard tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Draco Malfloy with that same stupid sneer on his face.

"fuck off Draco" I said annoyed. "I couldn't help but overhear that you want to put your name in the Goblet. I bet you wouldn't last 5 seconds in the tournament" Draco said.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that!" Mufasa yelled angrily. "and who are you?" Draco said. "Im Mufasa, Lana's brother, now I suggest that you back the fuck off before things get ugly!" Mufasa shouted glaring at Draco.

"well I don't think that would happen. The name is Draco by the way. Draco Malfloy" Draco said. my nephew Simba smirked when Draco said his name.

"think my name is funny do you?" Draco snapped at Simba. "No.." Simba said and went quiet. "don't push it Simba" Sarabi whispered.

"Draco last warning, back off before we teach you a lesson that you will never forget" Ron said glaring at Draco.

"whatever, but this wont be the last you see of me Potter" Draco said as he gave me a glare. Mufasa growled at Draco and Draco quickly ran off.

"who is that person?" Simba asked. "thats Draco, biggest bully of the school" Ron said. "are you okay Lana?" Nala asked me.

"yeah I will be fine" I Said. "whats the first class you have?" Sarabi asked me. I looked at my scedual. "its... flying class" I said nervously.

"don't worry Lana you will do fine, besides its fun once your up in the air" Harry said. "alright if you say so" I said. Hermione then looked at the time on her phone.

"We should go now, we have 5 minutes before class starts" Hermione said. "alright" Ron said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I got up. I said by to my family and Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked me to flying class.

when we got to flying class a lady with grey hair walked up to me. "Ah your here Mrs. Potter" She said.

"Lana this is madam Hooch, she will be your flying teacher" Harry said. "Hello" I said. "nice to meet you Mrs. Potter. and thanks you three for dropping off your daughter, now everyone find a broom and stand next to it" Madam Hooch said.

"bye Lana, have a good class" Hermione said. "bye mom!" I called as my parents left for their class.

I then found a broom and stood next to it waiting for the next instructions.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood next to a broom I found and I waited for the next instructions. Madam Hooch stood in front of us. "now when I blow my whistle you will mount your broom and run and kick hard and then you will be up in the air" Madam Hooch said.

"and to summon your broom you simply hold your hand above your broom and say up" Madam Hooch said. then us students attempted to summon our brooms. kids were shouting up but their brooms wouldn't do anything.

"up!" I shouted trying to summon my broom. I kept shouting up over and over again but I didn't have any success. "Up!" I shouted again. then finally for what it seemed like ages the broom lifted up and I caught it with my hand.

"Well done everyone. now to learn they flying part" Madam Hooch said. I was really nervous for the flying part.

my whole body was shaking as Madam Hooch was going over the instructions one more time. Then she prepared to blow her whistle.

"three... Two... One..." Madam Hooch counted down. then when she counted to one she blew her whistle.

I mounted my broom and ran and kicked as hard as I could. the other students were up in the air but it was taking me a while.

"More strength Mrs. Potter!" Madam Hooch called. I got more strengths into my kicks and then... I felt myself being lifted up in the air.

I held on tightly to my broom as I was being lifted higher and higher into the air. I then met up with the students as they were flying on their brooms.

then Madam Hooch blew her whistle to get our attention. "Now what I want you to do next is I want you to start on that flag and finish on the other flag right there" Madam Hooch said as she pointed to the flags.

the flags were pretty far apart and it would take a while to get to the other side of the flag. We then flew to the starting point on one end of the start line.

Then Madam Hooch blew her whistle again and we started to fly to the other side of the finish line. I did my best not to fall down as I was flying to the finish line.

when we got to the finish line Madam Hooch blew her whistle signaling for us to come down. when then flew down to the ground and dismounted our brooms.

"Well done everyone. now thats all for today we will continue this next class" Madam Hooch said.

We then turned to leave and I saw my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking up to me. "hey Lana how was flying class?" Harry asked me.

"it was great. I didn't fall down once" I said. "What class do you guys have next?" I asked. "double potions with the Slytherins, same as you" Hermione said.

Great. more time with the Slytherins means more likely to get bullied by Draco Malfoy. "we should also talk to you about the teacher in potion before we head down" Hermione said. "how come?" I asked.

"The potions teacher is professor Snape. He can turn real nasty when you don't do anything right the first time. Thats Rubbish if you ask me" Ron said.

"you also should not talk back to him. He wont tolerate any of that and he will send you straight to detention if you do" Harry said.

"okay..." I said my body shaking again. "its gonna be okay, I can help you with making the potion part" Hermione said.

"thanks mom" I said. "lets head down to potions now before Snape gets real mad that were late" Ron said. "good idea" Harry said.

I held Hermione's hand as we walked down to potions class. It was really cold down in the dungones and my body was shivering. we got to the class in time and we sat down. I sat down on the desk and next to Hermione.

I was still holding her hand because I was nervous about meeting professor Snape. Draco was sitting behind me and noticed that I was holding my mom's hand. "whats wrong Potter, you scared?" Draco mocked.

"shut up Draco before I beat the shit out of you!" I yelled as I stood up. the rest of the Slytherins 'ooohhhed' as I said that. Draco laughed and said, "I best think twice about fighting me. If you do I'm gonna tell professor Dumbledor and get you expelled" Draco said. This made me even more pissed.

I was about to attack Draco but Hermione held me back. Then the classroom door opened and professor Snape came in the room.

he had black hair and was wearing black robes. "sit down Mrs. Potter!" Snape snapped at me as he walked to the front of the classroom.

I did as he said and sat down on my chair. Snape then faced the class when he got to the front of the classroom. he looked at us with his eyes cold.

"now today you will be doing a potion for me. simply fallow the instructions that are in the potions book" Snape said. he then looked at me.

"we will be doing a little review before we make the potion. now tell me Mrs. Potter what would I get if I mixed a feather and unicorn hair together?" Snape asked me.

I stared at him with my mined blank. how did he expect me to know all of this? I was only a first year here and was new to the wizardry world.

"I don't know sir" I said nervously. "Didn't study before you came to Hogwarts I see? well thats weak and your gonna fail before the end of the year if you don't study" Snape said. Draco smirked and the rest of the Slytherins laughed.

Hermione glared at Snape when Snape insulted me. Tears were threatening to escape me. Hermione held my hand to comfort me.

"Since Mrs. Potter cant respond to my questions correctly someone else will" Snape said. after a while of reviewing Snape finally let us work on our potions.

the entire class was hell because Snape kept insulting me and criticizing me every time I messed up my potion.

the Slytherins being here did not help at all. Draco kept making fun of me with the rest of the Slytherins were laughing at me.

the only good thing was though that Hermione helped me with my potion because she finished making hers fast. Harry and Ron were still working on their potion.

after a while I finally finished my potion. Harry and Ron walked over to us to check up on us. "everything going okay?" Harry asked me.

"yeah dad I finished my potion, look" I said happily and showed it to him. "brilliant Lana" Ron said impressed. "thanks" I said.

then professor Snape walked up to us. '_not again' _I thought. "what are you four doing here, you should be working on your potions" Snape said.

"I finished my potion sir" I said. "and we came to check on our daughter" Ron said. "Oh really? let me take a look at your potion Mrs. potter" Snape said.

then Snape took a look at my potion. "you got this all wrong Mrs. Potter. detention" Snape said. My eyes went wide with shock.

my parents looked pissed when Snape gave me detention. "But Sir, I made sure she did everything correctly" Hermione protested.

"be quiet Ms. Granger or else you will get detention too. now Mrs. Potter you will report to me this weekend at 10:00 am my office" Snape said.

Harry and Ron glared at Snape. the Slytherins were all laughing. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron pushed him a little.

"Don't push it Harry" Ron whispered. Harry then shut his mouth.

after potions class I felt miserable. my parents were trying to comfort me but I was still upset about getting detention.

"Im sorry I couldn't say anything to stop him Lana" Harry said. "its okay dad" I said. as we were making our way to the great hall for lunch I saw my family sitting at the Gryffindor table except my parents Uru and Ahadi, and my Husband Scar.

"Hey Lana how was your first day of classes?" Sarabi asked me as I sat down next to my nephew Simba and my dad Ron.

"It was okay. I really enjoyed flying class" I said. "Did Draco give you any more trouble today?" Mufasa asked me. "yeah" I said miserably.

my family could already tell that I was miserably. "Whats wrong Lana?" Nala asked me. I took a deep breath and said,

"I got detention" I said. Simba nearly choked on his food and everybody gasped in shock. "What the hell did you do Lana!?" Mufasa said angrily.

"Its not her fault, professor Snape gave her detention because she didn't 'do her work right'" Hermione said. Mufasa sighed and said, "Im sorry Lana, I shouldn't have overreacted" Mufasa said. "its okay" I said.

"Im sure you will get things sorted out" Sarabi said. "Thanks Sarabi" I said. After we finished eating we decided to go back up to the Gryffindor common room.

when we got there We saw my mom Uru and my dad Ahadi shouting at each other. "No Uru! I will not let her compete in the damn tournoment!" Ahadi yelled.

"Please Ahadi give her a chance to compete she really wants to!" Uru said. "Im doing this for her own good! besides I think she is jealous and wants to be famous just like her dad Harry!" Ahadi shouted. I got angry when he said that.

"DONT YOU DARE BRING HARRY INTO THIS!" I yelled. Uru and Ahadi both quickly turned around to see me standing in front of them. Ahadi walked up to me and gave me a harsh cold glare.

"Im warning you young lady, talk to me like that again and your grounded" Ahadi said in a dangerous voice. "Sorry" I mumbled softly. "Good" Ahadi said. With that Ahadi left leaving us petrified with nothing to say.

Uru then walked up to me and hugged me. "Im so sorry you had to see that sweetie. I couldn't convince him to let you compete in the tournament" Uru said.

"Its okay mom" I said. After we hugged I turned to look at my dad Harry. "Dad, why are you so famous?" I asked.

Harry looked at me and sighed sadly. "I think its time I told you something I should have a while ago" Harry said. We all then sat down on the red couched. "I am famous because of this" Harry said.

he then pulled his bangs back revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

I was both shocked and confused as to what I heard. My dad Harry is famous because he survived the unforgivable curse 'Avada kadavra' that kills any living thing when the curse hits you. Someone by the name Voldemort tried to kill him the night he killed Harry's parents but he failed when he tried to kill Harry.

he somehow survived the curse and now had the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "So you know who tried to kill you and failed and thats how you became famous?" I said. "yes" Harry said.

"Lana, if its okay I ask but how did you get that scar on your right eye and how come the top half of your left ear is cut off?" Hermione asked me. "Before I came here and met you guys my dad was abusive" I said.

"Im so sorry" Hermione said. "its okay" I said. Hermione then checked the time on her phone. "we should head to class now" Hermione said.

"whats the next class?" I asked. "defense against the dark arts. we have a new teacher this year" Ron said.

"Cool" I said. I then said by to my family and left with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go to the next class. It took us a while but we got there in-time.

the professor's name was professor Moody. he was wearing a light brown leather jacked with orangish yellow hair and a fake eye in his right eye.

he was also holding a staff when he walked too. I sat down next to Hermione and Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other in the desk across from us.

"My name is Professor Moody" Professor Moody said when class started. "today we will be learning about unforgivable curses,

and I will be demonstrating them to you. you need to be prepared for what is out in the world" Professor Moody said.

"Now someone give me one unforgivable curse" Professor Moody said. a bunch of hands went up. Professor Moody called on Ron when Ron raised his hand.

"Can you name one unforgivable curse?" Professor Moody said. "My dad did tell me about one... the crucio curse" Ron said.

"the torture curse" Professor Moody said. then he walked to his desk and got a spider out of one of his jars and held the spider in his hand.

then he pointed his wand at the spider. "Crucio!" Professor Moody shouted. then the spider began to move around and squeal in pain.

Hermione was disgusted and disturbed. she covered my eyes with her hand because she didn't want me to watch this.

"stop it!" Hermione yelled. When the curse stopped Hermione removed her hand from my eyes and professor Moody was facing the class.

"Now who can give me another curse?" Professor Moody asked us. A boy named Nevill stood up from his chair and professor Moody walked up to him.

"I was told about one curse, the imperio curse" Nevill said. "ah yes" Professor Moody said. he then pointed his wand at the spider in his hand.

"Imperio!" Moody shouted. then he was able to control the spider and he got the spider to do whatever he wanted. when the spider landed on Draco I bursted out with laughter as Draco was whimpering in fear.

then the spider went over to Ron who was absolutely terrified of spiders. professor Moody kept tormenting the students and the students who didn't have the spider on them laughed. then the spider landed on me.

I was so terrified that I hid behind my mom and held on tightly to her shoulders. I was whimpering in fear as the spider kept crawling all over me. my parents and the whole class was laughing.

then to my relive professor Moody landed the spider on me and Hermione's desk and professor Moody walked up to us.

"perhaps you could give us the last curse Mrs. Potter" Professor Moody said. I stared at him with my mind blank. I didn't know any curses.

After a moment of silence professor Moody pointed his wand at the spider and shouted, "Avada Kadavra!" Professor Moody shouted.

green light flashed from his wand and hit the spider. the spider dropped dead on the desk. I grabbed hold of Hermione's hand tightly with my eyes widened with fear.

"the killing curse, only one person has known to survive it" Professor Moody said. Harry looked uneasy about this as professor Moody looked at Harry.

After class me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to the Gryffindor common room as it was the end of the day. I was still shocked and petrified after what I just saw in professor Moody's class.

"Lana are you okay?" Hermione asked me as we got to the Gryffindor common room. "Those curses... there real aren't they?" I asked my parents. "Yes" Harry said. "those curses are Illegal magic and will land you straight to Azkaban if you use them" Ron said.

"those curses were terrifying" I said. "You don't have to worry about those curses, we will protect you from them" Harry said. "okay" I said. I was still terrified about what I saw in class by the time my family walked in except for my dad Ahadi, and my husband Scar.

"are you doing okay Lana?" Sarabi asked me when she noticed how terrified I looked. I was still terrified to speak so my dad Ron spoke up,

"Professor Moody performed unforgivable curses in the class and he showed us the killing curse in front of us" Ron said.

both Uru and Mufasa seemed pretty disturbed as Ron said that. "why would he do something like that!? especially in front of a class!" Simba said completely disturbed by the whole thing too.

"Im so sorry you had to watch that Lana" Nala said. "its okay... Im doing a bit better now" I said. "thats good" Nala said.

"mom, have you still tried to convince dad into letting me compete in the tournament?" I asked Uru.

"I tried to sweetie but I couldn't. He wouldn't even talk to me the rest of the day" Uru said. "we can decide now if she can compete. we have enough people to decide" Harry said.

"I really want to compete in the tournament" I said. "why do you want to compete in the tournament so badly Lana?" Mufasa asked.

"because I want to show Draco and Scar that I am not weak" I said. "and plus I will be careful I promise" I said.

"I Think you can compete in the tournament" Uru said. "I think she can compete too, we will be watching her as she competes to make sure shes safe" Hermione said.

"But just promise us one thing Lana, that you will be careful when you compete because as your best friend I don't want you getting hurt" Nala said.

"I promise" I said. "I still want you to think hard about this too Lana because remember what professor Dumbledore said there is no going back once you submit your name" Mufasa said.

"I know Mufasa, Im aware" I said. "the Goblet of fire is open tonight after dinner so we can go submit your name then" Ron said.

"thanks dad" I said. then a few moments later my husband Scar walked in the Gryffindor common room. from what I could tell he looked pissed.

"Lana come with me now, you broke one of my rules again" Scar said angrily. "and what rule did I break this time asshole!" I yelled.

Scar walked up to me and slapped me hard in the face. "how dare you!" Sarabi yelled as Scar slapped me. "You secretly ate food behind my back Lana, I told you your not getting any food today!" Scar yelled.

"how did you know!?" I shouted. "I spied on you. now come with me now!" Scar yelled again. Anger boiled up in me. I have had enough of this shit.

"SO YOU CAN FUCKING ABUSE ME LIKE YOU DO EVERY DAY!" I yelled with anger. "YOU KNOW YOUR THE REASON WHY I KILLED MYSELF WHEN I WAS BACK AT PRIDE ROCK!" I screamed.

I saw regret in Scar's eyes but I didn't give a shit. "Lana I..." Scar said but I cut him off. "Save it. you ruined my life and I hope your happy with your self" I snapped. I was in a very bad mood now. "Lana please calm down" Hermione said and took hold of my hand to try to comfort me.

I ignored her, got up and went to my room slamming the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a few hours later since the incident with Scar. I was still stressed out about the whole situation. My owl Snowy could tell that I was sill stressed so she flew over to me and sat in my lap to comfort me.

I stroked Snowy's head and I felt some relief when I felt her soft light brown fur. she also had a white belly and white spots on her back so thats why I named her Snowy. Snowy too seemed relaxed when I was stroking her head.

A few minutes later my mom Hermione walked in my room. "Hey Lana are you doing okay?" Hermione asked me as she walked to my bed. "yeah Im doing okay" I said. "the Goblet of fire is open tonight if you wanna go submit your name" Hermione said.

"okay" I said. Snowy then flew over to her mini swing on my desk and sat there. "Also Scar wants to talk to you before we go submit your name" Hermione said.

"okay..." I said nervously. "its okay Lana, he is not gonna hurt you. he only wants to talk to you and I will be outside your door incase anything goes wrong" Hermione said.

"okay thanks mom" I said. then Hermione walked out of my room and a few minutes later Scar my husband walked in my room and walked up to me.

He had regret in his face and I thought I saw a tear roll down his face. I have never once seen him cry before in my life.

"Lana... I just wanted to say, Im sorry. Im sorry for everything I done to you. I hope you can forgive me but if not I understand" Scar said.

Tears were streaming down Scar's face. I didn't know what to do. should I forgive him?

True he hurt me, raped me every night, killed my cubs, abused me, and yelled at me. I think I should forgive him.

"Scar... I forgive you" I said. Scar looked up at me with disbelief. "You forgive me... even after all I done to you?" Scar said. "yes" I said.

"thanks Lana" Scar said. then I did something that I never thought I would do In my life. Scar and I kissed. It wasn't a forced kiss like all the other times he kissed me.

This kiss was a real kiss. After Scar and I kissed my owl Snowy flew over to me and sat on my shoulder. "ready to go submit your name in the goblet of fire?" Scar asked me. "yeah" I said.

"but what if dad finds out that I submit my name?" I said with worry. "I don't care what dad says. you should be able to submit your name and compete if you want and I will protect you from him" Scar said.

"okay" I said. then we walked down to the main part of the Gryffindor common room. my parents and my family were shocked shocked at what they saw.

"ready to go submit your name Lana?" Sarabi asked me. "yeah" I said. "I just need to write my name down" I said.

then Hermione got some parchment paper a feather and some ink for me to write my name down. I then dipped the quill into the ink

and wrote my name down on the parchment paper. my family watched me as I wrote my name down on the parchment paper.

after I wrote my name down I gave the quill and the ink back to Hermione. we then walked down to the great hall where the goblet of fire as a family.

it felt good to walk down to the great hall with my family because I was nervous about submitting my name into the goblet.

it was a good thing that my dad Ahadi wasn't here because he would be so mad if he finds out that I submitted my name in the goblet.

then a few minutes later we arrived at the great hall. there it was. the goblet of fire. the blue flames were flaming out of the goblet.

the blue age line was around the goblet to prevent anyone under the age of 17 from submitting the name. I looked at the piece of parchment paper that was in my hand.

My name was in black ink on the paper, Lana Potter. "Ready?" Harry asked me. "yes" I said. my whole body was shaking with nervousness.

people were watching as I walked up to the goblet of fire. then I walked across the age line. a bunch of people were watching me now.

I then slowly raised my hand to the flaming blue fires of the goblet of fire. then in less then a second I threw the parchment paper into the flaming blue fire in the goblet of fire. everyone clapped and cheered for me when my name went into the goblet of fire.

I then walked over to my family and stood next to my Aunt Ginny. "Congrats Lana" Aunt Ginny said. "thanks Aunt Ginny" I said. Then we all decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

when we got to the Gryffindor common room my heart stopped. fear dreaded up in me and my body was sweating as I saw my dad Ahadi who looked very angry.

"So Lana, did you submit your name into the goblet of fire?" Ahadi said with anger in his voice. "how did you know...?" I asked with nervousness.

"I fallowed you down to the great hall and I saw you submit your name into the goblet" Ahadi said. "but dad I didn't..." I started but he cut me off.

"Shut your mouth Lana I don't want to hear your excuses. your grounded for two weeks" Ahadi said.

"dad please I didn't do anything wrong I just wanted to submit my name..." I was cut off again when he looked like he was about to attack me.

Scar then quickly jumped in front of me. "Dad, stop this. Lana deserves to put her name in the goblet" Scar said with anger.

"Im doing this for her own good. in fact since you both were talking back to me you and Lana are both grounded for three weeks" Ahadi said.

tears were falling down my face as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to me and comforted me. "Its gonna be okay, we will sort this out" Harry said. "I think Im gonna go to bed now" I said.

"I think thats a good idea" Ron said. When I was about to walk up to my room when Ahadi held my arm in a tight grip. "don't forget that both you and Scar are still grounded. I'm doing this for your own good" Ahadi said. Scar growled at Ahadi. Ahadi then let go of my arm.

I then went up to my room and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been a couple of days since my dad Ahadi grounded both me and Scar. I was miserable these past couple of days because I and Scar did nothing wrong and Scar was only protecting me. Scar and I are still married but our relationship is getting better.

my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been trying to sort things out with my dad but he wont listen to to them. my mom Uru has also been trying to unground me and Scar to but Ahadi wont listen to her.

I was being woken by my mom Hermione this morning. "hey Lana how are you feeling?" Hermione asked me. "I'm feeling okay" I said. "I know your dad has been hard on you but were trying to sort this out. were doing the best we can" Hermione said.

I Nodded. "Its almost time for classes to start, you should get ready now" Hermione said. "okay mom" I said. then Hermione left so I could get ready.

I then got out of bed so I could get ready. I got my frozen shirt on with Elsa and Anna on it and with my purple leggings on.

I then got my Gryffindor headband on and my Gryffindor wristbands on and painted one strip of red and one strip of yellow on my face on each side.

as I was getting ready I noticed that I was starting to not feel well. My face was sweating and I was feeling dizzy.

was I starting to get sick? I can't get sick because I don't want to miss tonights Goblet of fire selection. Today is Thursday and it is the day they will be selecting people to compete in the triwizard tournament.

I will just tough this out right now and go to class so I can see the goblet of fire selection. I then made my way down to the

living room were my parents, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for me. "ready to go Lana?" Ron asked me. "yeah I am ready" I said.

"alright lets go" Ron said. "whats the first class we have today?" I asked. "first class we have today is charms class" Harry said.

"Okay" I said. then we all walked down to charms class. when we got to charms class the teacher introduced himself to us.

his name is professor flitwick. "hello everyone, today we will be doing a charm called wingardiam leviosa. but first lets introduce yourself for the first years. tell us your name and something about yourself" Professor Flitwick said.

we all then took turns introducing ourselves and when it got to my turn I was ready to introduce myself. I then took a deep breath and said,

"Hi, my name is Lana Potter and I love superhero's" I said. then a student who had black hair and was a part of the Hufflepuff house asked me,

"what is your favorite kind of superhero's?" He asked me. "my favorite is the avengers" I said. "thank you Mrs. Potter" Professor Flitwick said.

then he started teaching us about the wingardiam leviosa charm. he then handed out feathers to every one on their areas of their desks.

"now everyone take out your wands please" Professor Flitwick said. I then nervously got my wand out.

He then taught us how to cast the charm. after he was done teaching he then put us to work in casting the charm. It was hard for me to cast the charm.

my parents noticed that I was struggling to cast the charm so Hermione who was sitting next to me offered to help me.

Hermione was teaching me how to cast the charm. after she was teaching me how to say it and the movements of the wand I decided to cast the charm myself.

"mom can you give me a countdown?" I asked her. "of course" Hermione said. Harry and Ron were watching me as Hermione started to count down.

"3...2...1..." Hermione counted down. then after she counted down to one I waved my wand and said "windgardium leviousa!" I said in a loud clear voice. I then waved my want in the way Hermione taught me.

then to my amazement the want started to float up in the air. professor Flitwick and the other students watched in amazement. When I finished casting the spell the whole class bursted into applause.

professor Flitwick too was applauding. "well done Mrs. Potter. yes 20 points to Gryffindor" Professor Flitwick said. My parents smiled at me and I too smiled. I casted my first charm wiith success.

When we got finished with class I still wasn't feeling good. My parents must have noticed this too because I could tell by there expressions.

"are you feeling okay Lana?" Harry asked me. "yeah Im fine" I said reassuringly. "Alright just let us know if your not felling well" Harry said.

"okay" I said. then we made our way to study hall. We usually have two hours of study everyday so I get all my homework done there.

Hermione helps me with my homework too so I get my homework done faster too.

it is the end of the day and me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making our way back to the Gryffindor common room. when we got inside the Gryffindor common room my mom Uru walked up to me.

"hey Lana how was your day?" Uru asked. "it was great. I got 20 points for Gryffindor today and I casted my very first spell!" I said happily. "thats great to hear" Uru said. "are you coming to the champion selection tonight?" I asked.

"yeah I am, Im not so sure about your dad though" Uru said. I sighed sadly. Ahadi has been really hard on me these past couple of days. he even hurt me a few times but thankfully my husband Scar stopped him before things got worse.

"I think Im gonna go rest a bit before the champion selection" I said. "good idea" Uru said. I then went to my room to go rest.

I must have fallen asleep because I was being woken up. I woke up and saw my husband Scar who was waking me.

he wasn't waking me roughly like he has done my whole life. "wake up Lana its time to go to the champion selection" Scar said. I then sat up.

"how are you feeling? your parents told me you weren't feeling well earlier today" Scar said. "I'm fine, just a little nervous" I said.

"your nervous about being selected and dad getting mad at you for that aren't you?" Scar said. "how did you know?" I said with shock.

"I know you better then anyone Lana, your my wife" Scar said. "lets go now" Scar said. then Scar and I walked down to the Main part of the Gryffindor common room. "hey Lana you ready?" Nala asked me. "yes" I said. "lets go then" Ron said.

then we all walked down to the great hall to find out who was gonna be competing in the triwizard tournament.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a few minutes now and we just arrived at the triwizard tournament selection. I am currently sitting next to my mom Hermione and my husband Scar. I was nervous as to if I will be chosen or not.

the blue flames of the goblet of fire was standing in the middle of the great hall. then professor dumbledore walked over to the goblet of fire and stood next to it. "now its time for the moment you have all been waiting for.

the championship selection!" Dumbledore shouted. "four students will be selected to compete in the tournament" Dumbledore said. then the room went to a dark blue and the goblet flames were now red.

then a piece of parchment paper came out of the flames and Dumbledore caught it. "the first champion tonight is Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore shouted.

People cheered as Viktor Krum walked up to professor Dumbledore. when Viktor Krum collected the parchment paper he walked to Dumbledores office.

Then the goblet of fire turned red again and a parchment paper and Professor Dumbledore caught it.

"the second champion tonight is Cedric Diggery!" Dumbledore shouted. People clapped and cheered as Cedric walked up to professor Dumbledore and collected the parchment paper from him.

then Cedric walked out of the great hall and to professor Dumbledores office. then the goblet of fire turned red again.

a pice of parchment paper went out of the flames and professor Dumbledore caught it again. "the third champion tonight is Lana Potter!" Professor Dumbledore shouted.

people clapped and cheered for me and my family was congratulating me as I walked down to professor Dumbledore.

professor Dumbledore smiled at me and handed me the pice of parchment paper with my name on it.

"now that we have our three champions its time to reveal the final champion" professor Dumbledore said as I was walking to the exit of the great hall.

as I was walking to the exit the goblet of fire flames turned red once again. then I watched as professor Dumbledore caught the pice of parchment paper.

"Harry Potter" Professor Dumbledore said quietly. WHAT!? my face was pale and my mind was completely blank.

why was my dad selected to compete in the tournament when he was under the age of 17. Professor Mcgonagall noticed that my face was pale and I was panicking right now. she walked up to me and put her arms around my shoulders to comfort me.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor Dumbeldore shouted. My parents Ron and Hermione were nudging Harry to go over to professor Dumbledore because professor Dumbledore was getting impatient.

I felt tears rolling down my face. Professor Mcgonagall held me in her arms to comfort me. "shhh its okay Lana, how about we go to professor Dumbledores office now?" Professor Mcgonagall said. I nodded unable to speak.

Professor Mcgonagall and I walked to professor Dumbledore's office. on our way to the exit we passed professor Snape.

when professor Snape looked at me he had hatred in his eyes and gave me a harsh glare. I said nothing as professor Mcgonagall walked me to the office.

its been a few hours now and this night was miserable. endless arguments were taking place in professor Dumbledores office

because the teachers did not want Harry to compete but professor Dumbledore and the minister of magic said that Harry had to compete.

the arguments did not stop there. After a long night of arguments in professor Dumbledores office I felt like my ears were gonna burst.

I Cant stand it when I hear yelling and it makes me feel scared and upset. My husband Scar, my brother Mufasa and Sarabi walked me back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry already got there before us because he left earlier. I had to stay though because I was being questioned as I am 17 and as

daughter of Harry Potter I could have easily put Harry's name in the goblet of fire. It took a long time of convincing but thankfully if it weren't

for professor Mcgonagall then I would have had to stay there for hours trying to convince them that I did not put Harry's name in the Goblet of fire.

When Scar, Mufasa, Sarabi, and I got to the Gryffindor common room I walked up to my room to go and sleep.

When I got to my room I closed my door and sat down on my bed. when I sat down on my bed I heard a loud bang coming from the boys dormitory.

"I TOLD YOU RON I DID NOT ASK HER TO PUT MY NAME IN THE DAMN GOBLET!" Harry yelled. "NO I DON'T BELIVE YOU, YOU SECRETLY ASKED LANA TO PUT HER NAME IN THE GOBLET!" Ron yelled

"LOOK RON, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT AND I DON'T KNOW WHY SO JUST DROP IT OKAY!?" Harry yelled. "FUCK OFF!" Ron yelled. then everything was silent. I buried my face in my hands.

this was the worst day of my life. I don't know what to do anymore. I decided to play some music on my phone and I sang along:

[I'm the one]

_Welcome to the bloodbath jump into the tub_  
_Fist-fight, death-match come and join the club_  
_Kick-start your face with a metal-clad boot_  
_You should give up now your retaliation's moot_

_I'll run circles round ya I can touch the sky_  
_I' m gonna make ya hurt and I'm gonna make you cry_  
_You want to mess around? Well come on let's go_  
_I got no time to waste let's start the show_

_I'm the one that your mama said_  
_'Don't mess with them or you'll end up dead_  
_That type they don't follow any rules'_

_You're looking tall you're looking tough_  
_I'm sorry dude, it's not enough_  
_Your girlfriend's purse won't help you win this duel_

_The bigger they are then the more that they bleed_  
_The deeper the scars that won't heal_  
_Buckets of pain as they lie there in shame_  
_Knowing how true defeat feels_

_I'm the one_  
_That was born in a nightmare a murderer's son_  
_Got no gun_  
_But I gleam like a blade and I'm harder than iron_

_I'm the one_  
_Who rose out of filth and was loved by no-one_  
_Delusion_  
_I'll steal til your blind and defeat you from inside your mind_

_You're still standing up? Well let's go another round_  
_Singin' king of pain and you're gonna get crowned_  
_You like the way I dress? Yeah i know I'm fine_  
_The blood's gonna stain but it won't be mine_

_Just chill here while I drop into the brush_  
_See you when I land and you're gonna feel the crush_  
_Lay right down and grab a little rest_  
_I guess you didn't know that you were dealing with the best_

_You shoulda stayed at home today_  
_This fisticuff won't go your way_  
_This confrontation isn't just for school_

_It might be hard to hear me say_  
_Kicking your ass is child's play_  
_I hope you're not crushed by this ridicule_

_A slap on the wrist and a kick to the chin_  
_A hint of the flavor of steel_  
_No one to blame it's the end of the game_  
_The humiliation is real_

_I'm the one_  
_That was ripped from the earth and exposed to the sun_  
_Overrun_  
_By the hate and the beatings defiled by a father_

_I'm the one_  
_I'll race with your eyes and you'll never outrun_  
_Illusions_  
_Will conquer your m_ind _and will make you fulfill my design_

After I finished the song I laid down and went to sleep.

It was the next day since the goblet of fire selection. I was still sleeping when I was being awakened by my best friend Nala and my mom Uru. "Hi mom, Hi Nala" I said. "Hey Lana how are you feeling?" Nala asked me.

"Im doing okay" I said. "I know you had a rough day yesterday so thats why I and your dad are letting you have the day off" Uru said. "Okay" I said. "There is aslo something we need to talk to you about" Nala said.

"whats that?" I asked. "well, your dad was talking to me and he was thinking it would be good for you to spend time alone with him and Scar" Nala said. "But why? they are the ones who abused me. I don't know if I'm comfterable with that" I said.

"its gonna be fine Lana. Ahadi thinks it would be good to spend time alone with them to help build your relationships" Uru said.

"okay mom" I said. "thank you Lana" Uru said. I nodded to let her know I heard her. I then walked down to the main part of the Gryffindor common room

to meet my dad Ahadi and my Husband Scar so we could spend time together as a family.

Its been a couple of hours into our family time. first we watched a movie. the movie we watched was the wonder woman 2017 version.

now we are outside currently walking in the courtyard. It was silent for a while but Ahadi broke the silence.

"Im sorry Lana, I should have let you put your name in the goblet. I realized it was your choice and even if I didn't let you you would have done it anyways" Ahadi said.

"its okay dad" I said. As we were about to go inside the school I saw Draco Malfoy sitting in a tree with his friend Crabb and Goyal next to him.

Scar tried to push me out of their sight so there wouldn't be any trouble but wasn't close to inside the school but Draco Malfoy and his friends jumped down from the tree.

"Hello Lana" Draco said in a sneer. "fuck off Draco Im not in the mood" I snapped. Draco kept talking,

"My father and I have a bet you see. we bet you and Harry wont last five seconds in the tournament" Draco said.

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOUR FATHER THINKS MALFOY! HES VILONT AND CRULE!" I yelled. "thats enough Lana" Ahadi said.

I wasn't listening to my dad because I swung a punch at Draco but Draco blocked my punch. "Grab her" Draco said.

then Crabb and Goyal grabbed me by both of my arms. I was struggling to break free as their grip was very strong. Draco was enjoying the sight of me struggling as he had a smirk on his face. "You think twice before trying to hurt me" Draco said.

"Im warning you Draco. you dare harm my wife I will beat your ass!" Scar said threatening Draco. "That wont happen. I shall hand her over to professor Snape myself and she will get detention for trying to hurt me" Draco Said.

Then my dad Harry, and my nephew Simba walked over here to where Crabb and Goyal were holding me. "Draco what are you doing to my daughter!?" Harry yelled. "Im turning her in to professor Snape because she tried to hurt me" Draco said.

"I bet you swung a punch at her first" Harry spat. Then professor Moody got here just in time before there was any more trouble.

"Oh no you don't!" Professor Moody shouted. then he pushed Crabb and Goyal off of me and professor Moody whipped out his wand.

I then quickly ran over to Harry. What we saw next was hilarious. Professor Moody turned Draco into a ferret!

Harry and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter as professor Moody made the ferret who was Draco crawl over Crabb and Goyal.

Then professor Moody was making the ferret do tricks in the air. In less then a second professor Mcgonagall quickly ran up to us.

"Professor Moody what are you doing?" Professor Mcgonagall asked. "Im teaching" Professor Moody said. Professor Mcgonagall whipped out

her wand and turned Draco back to normal. when Draco's angry eyes met professor Moody's eyes Draco shouted, "My father will hear about this!" Draco yelled.

"is that a threat!?" Professor Moody shouted. then Professor Moody chased Draco. Harry, Simba, Scar, and I bursted out in laughter.

"Professor Moody!" Professor Mcgonagall shouted. when professor Moody looked at professor Mcgonagall looked at him with a firm look.

"we never transfiguration as a punishment" Professor Mcgonagall said in a very firm voice. Professor Moody nodded. Then professor Mcgonagall shooed everyone away except for me.

"Excuse me Mrs. Potter but could you come with me please? there is something I want to talk to you about" Professor Mcgonagall said. "sure" I said.

then professor Mcgonagall led me to her office so we could talk.


	11. Chapter 11

When I got to professor Mcgonagall's office professor Mcgonagall had me sit down in a chair in front of her desk and she sat in her chair. "So Lana the thing I wanted to talk about was that I heard from,

Madam Hooch that your flying skills are excellent and that she says you are the best flyer in the class" Professor Mcgonagall said. I was both shocked and confused. "I am?" I said. "yes" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"that is why she offered you a position as a seeker in the quidditch Gryffindor team" Professor Mcgonagall said. "me...as a seeker?" I said. "yes. but not to worry though your dad is also on the Gryffindor team as a seeker too and he will show you the basics of quidditch" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"I thought there was only one seeker for each quidditch team?" I said confused. "I know but we decided to bend the rules a little" Professor Mgonagall said.

"Okay" I said. "we also want you to have your own broom too since you will be joining the quidditch team. that is if you want to" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"yeah sure, I would like to try it out" I said. "Okay, then in that case your gonna need this" Professor Mcgonagall said.

She handed me a broom. the broom was wooden and the words on it said nimbus 2000. It looked really cool and I was exited to try it.

"thank you professor" I said. "Your welcome. also your team captain is Oliver wood. he will be leading the quidditch team" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"Cool" I said. then professor Mcgonagall gave me my quidditch Jersey. It was red and yellow for Gryffindor colors and the cape

said the name Potter on it with the number 25. I was amazed. I have never been this exited before in my life.

"thank you professor" I said. "your welcome, you should go to your common room before your parents worry" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"okay" I said. I was about to leave when she said, "oh and one more thing Mrs. Potter, your parents were talking to me and they said that

they would like me to be your godmother. would that be okay with you?" Professor Mcgonagall said. I was confused as to I did not know what

that was. "Im sorry but I don't know what a godmother is" I said. "a godmother is another guardian to look after you" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"oh okay, then sure I am okay with it" I said with a smile. "alright" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"I will place your broom and your jersey in a safe place before your first match" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"okay thanks" I said. then I left her office and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. I did not want to go back there to see my dad Ron though.

ever since last night he has been ignoring me and giving me death stares every time I looked at him. Not only did I have to worry about that but

I have to go to detention with professor Snape tomorrow as well. When I got to the Gryffindor common room I saw my family sitting with

my mom Hermione and my dad Ron. "Hi Lana how was your day?" Hermione asked me. "It was good" I said.

then I saw Ron who gave me another cold stare. I quickly ran up to my room and shut the door before he could say anything else to me.

I then sat on my bean bag and sighed. My owl Snowy noticed I was stressed so she flew over to me and sat in my lap to comfort me.

I stroked her back feeling her soft feathers. I then turned on my tv and decided to watch descendants 3.

I love watching descendants and my favorite part of the movies are singing along to the songs. my favorite characters are Mal, Evie, and Uma. after I finished watching Descendants 3 I decided to watch avengers age of ultron.

after I finished watching my movies I let Snowy out for a flight for a bit. then I decided to go to bed and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I checked the time on my phone. my phone said saturday 10:30 am. Oh my god I am late for detention with professor Snape! Snape is gonna be so mad when I arrive late.

I quickly got my mulan shirt on with red leggings and I quickly ran out of the Gryffindor commom room. I ran down the halls. As I was running I accidentally ran into my mom Hermione. "where are you going in such a hurry Lana?" Hermione said with concern.

"Im late for detention mom" I said in panic. "Its okay, I will walk you there" Hermione said. "thanks mom" I said. then Hermione and I quickly walked down the hallways and to professor Snape's office.

when We got to Snape's office he did not look happy that I was late. "your late Mrs. Potter" Professor Snape said. "Sorry" I mumbled.

Hermione then said goodbye to me and left the office. when she left professor Snape looked at me with coldness and hatred in his eyes.

"today you will be remaking the potion for me since you got it wrong in my class" Snape said. then Snape sent me to work.

the whole time I was working on my potion Snape was throwing insults at me and even hit me a few times. The detention was hell and

when I finished the position Snape came to take a look at it. "You did not get it right again Mrs. Potter. 30 points from Gryffindor" Snape said.

I was in shock and was miserable. "But I fallowed the instructions, I swear!" I shouted. Snape was furious with my outbursts and

slapped me in the face. "you will not talk back to me Lana. another 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape said. I had tears threatening to fall down my face.

"get out" Snape said. I then left his office. I checked the time on my phone again and the time said 4:30 Pm. damn its been a long time

since I woke up this morning. I decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room and I wasn't in the mood for dinner so I decided to skip dinner.

I saw my Husband Scar and some of my other family in the Gryffindor common room. when I saw Ron who was giving me a cold

stare again I quickly ran up to my room and closed the door behind me. I then decided to watch RWBY volume 3 after a hard day in

detention. I was in the beginning of volume 3 episode 12 when my mom Hermione, my dad Harry, and my brother Mufasa came in my room.

I paused my show and took my headphones off. "Lana, are you doing okay?" Hermione asked me. "yeah I am fine" I said.

"thats not true Lana your not okay" Mufasa said. "how can you tell" I said. "you have been running up to your room ever since Thursday night

and you have been skipping meals" Mufasa said. I didn't say anything for a minute. True I have been running up to my room

and skipping meals since Thursday night. I then told them everything that has happened.


	12. Chapter 12

After I told my parents and my brother everything that has been going on these past couple of days they reassured me that they will talk to Ron. I also showed them my bruises that professor Snape gave me during detention today.

after a while of talking to them my husband Scar came in my room. "Is everything okay?" He asked. "yeah everything is fine" Harry said. "Its dinner time soon so we should head down" Hermione said.

"You guys go without me, Im not hungry" I said. "Lana your coming with us to dinner weather you like it or not. you have been skipping meals these past couple of days and I am not gonna let you starve yourself" Mufasa said in a firm voice.

"Mufasa is right Lana, you cant keep skipping meals like this" Scar said. "Im still not going" I said.

"you know I can force you to go" Scar said. "How?" I challenged. "Like this" Scar said. then Scar walked over to me and

picked me up by the scruff of my neck carrying me. I was whining about not wanting to go to dinner but Mufasa threatened that he would

take away my privileges of watching RWBY and my movies so I stayed quiet. dinner time was hard for me. Scar and my parents,

refused to let me go back to my room unless my plate was clear. Scar had to force feed me a couple of times because some times I did not listen.

the reason my family wanted me to eat was because I skipped meals and because my first task is tomorrow morning and they did not want me

to get sick when I was doing my first task. Ron also kept giving me death stares during dinner too which also made dinner more difficult.

When my plate was finally clear of my food my family let me go back up to my room. I was making my way to the Gryffindor common room I

accidentally ran into professor Snape on the way. "You should watch more closely where your going Mrs. Potter" Snape said.

"sorry" I mumbled again. "10 points from Gryffindor" Snape said. "thats not fair! you took away a whole bunch of points while I was in

detention today!" I protested. Snape got tired of me talking back to him so he grabbed me tightly by my wrist and glared at me.

"you dare speak to me like that again and I will take more points from Gryffindor and give you another detention" Snape said.

Snape was about to say something but a voice interrupted him, "what the hell do you think you are doing to my wife!?" I and Snape turned to see my Husband Scar standing behind me Glaring at Snape.

"and who are you telling me what to do?" Snape said not thrilled about being interrupted.

"I am her husband, and I am warning you. let my wife go before you regret it" Scar threatened. Snape glared at me and roughly let go of my arm.

I ran up to Scar as Snape Glared at both of us. "I am warning you Mrs. Potter. you dare speak to me like that or run into me again

you will get double detention" Snape said. Scar growled at professor Snape. with a last cold look from professor Snape he left us.

"are you okay?" Scar asked me. "yeah I am fine" I said. "Does he normally treat you like that?" Scar said. "yeah. he does this with all students" I said.

then I showed Scar the bruises that Snape gave me during detention today. I told him everything else that he did to me in detention also.

"You should report this to professor Dumbledore Lana. he does not have the right to treat you like this" Scar said. "No Scar, I cant. besides I will be fine" I said. "your gonna report this Lana. tomorrow after your first task,

you will report this" Scar said. "Okay" I said. then Scar and I walked to the Gryffindor tower and went to my room so we can rest for my big day tomorrow.

It is the next morning and I was being awoken by my mom Uru. "Hi mom" I said. "hi Sweetie, how are you feeling today?" Uru asked me. "Im nervous" I said. "you will do just fine. time to get ready, we will walk you there" Uru said.

"okay mom" I said. then Uru left my room so I could get ready. I got my triwizard gear on. (it was the same as the jersey for the quittch team) it still had the cape with the words Potter and my number was the same as my quidditch number 25.

when I met up with my family we all walked down to the arena where the triwizard tournament was being held. when we got to the arena my dad Harry and the rest of my family walked with me to the tent where the

champions waited for their turn. The other two champions were there too Cedric Diggery and Viktor Krum.

we then picked our dragons that we would be going up against and professor Dumbledore was explaining the rules to us.

then Viktor Krum walked out of the tent and into the arena when the cannon sounded and all the adults left except for my family.

I, Harry, and Cedric were waiting for our turn. My heart was pumping fast and my hands and legs were shaking with nervousness.

Harry noticed that I was nervous and said, "are you doing okay Lana?" Harry asked me. "yes I'm okay dad. I am just nervous" I said.

after I said that It was Cedrics turn to go. Cedric wished us good luck and walked out of the tent and into the arena.

"Im sure you will do fine Lana. as long as you have your wand with you, you will be fine" Harry said. I nodded and took out my wand.

"Are you sure you still want to do this? I don't want you getting hurt Lana" Ahadi said. "yes I still want to do this. and besides there is no

going back once you submitted your name and been selected" I said. Then before I knew it Cedrics turn was done and it was Harry's turn now.

I hugged Harry before he went to the arena. When Harry left it was just me and my family left waiting in the tent.

I have never been this nervous before in my life. "we should probably go find a seat in the stands now" Nala said. "Okay" I said.

"don't worry Lana. we will watch you the whole time" Sarabi said. "thanks Sarabi" I said. I then hugged Sarabi.

my brother Mufasa walked up to me and wished me good luck and hugged me. I hugged my parents Uru and Ahadi.

I then hugged my Husband Scar. "Good luck Lana" Scar said as we kissed. "I love you" Scar said. "I love you too" I said. then my family left to go find there seats in the stands. now it was me left all alone in the tent.

before I knew it Harry's turn was up and now it was my turn. I slowly walked out of the tent and into the arena. I looked at everyone who were watching me from the stands and chanting my name.

I then saw the golden egg which was my objective to collect the golden egg. I ran up to get it but the dragon stopped me and I fell to the ground. The dragon spit fire and I quickly dodged the fire.

I casted the expelliarmus charm but that didn't help. The dragon swiped paws at me and people from the stands screamed as The dragon was spitting fire at me.

I was running and dodging the fire. I completely forgot about my wand when my mom Hermione yelled from the stands "YOUR WAND LANA!" Hermione yelled.

I got my wand out and shouted "Accio Nimbus!" I shouted. I kept running away from the fire of the dragon when my broom the Nimbus 2000 and

swooped down to the arena and I jumped and got on it successfully. the dragon got loose from its chain and chased me.

people cheered as I was able to get on my broom successfully. I kept flying away from the dragon on my broom and I even went out of the arena and flew

to the Hogwarts castle so I could get away from the dragon. The dragon kept chasing me and I accidentally fell off of my broom but caught it and I held

on tightly to the roof of the Hogwarts castle. My hand lost grip and I fell. I screamed as I fell but before I was able to fall to the ground I got on my broom.

I then flew back to the arena with the dragon still chasing me. When I flew close to above the bridge the dragon ran into the bridge and fell into the water.

I have defeated the dragon. all I need to do now is collect the golden egg. when I was flying to the arena everyone cheered for me as I swooped down towards the golden egg and collected it successfully.

I have completed the first task of the triwizard tournament.


	13. Chapter 13

I was very happy when I successfully completed the first task of the triwizard tournament. I walked out of the tent where I was waiting to compete in the tournoment earlier and greeted my family.

my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione were congratulating me. For the first time in a few days Ron finally spoke to me. "Lana, Im sorry that I ignored you the past few days. I should have known that it wasn't you who put Harry's name in the goblet" Ron said.

"Its okay dad" I said. "lets go see what the scores are now" Hermione said. then we all walked over to where the score bored was and professor Dumbledore announced the scores. when professor Dumbledore announced the scores I nearly fainted.

I got first place, Viktor Krum got second, Harry Potter got third, and Cedric Diggery got fourth place. I was very happy with the results.

my godmother professor Mcgonagall came up to congratulate me. she gave me a hug and said, "congratulations Lana" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"thanks godmother" I said. I then felt a sharp pain coming from my right foot and I winced in pain when I felt my foot touch the ground.

"whats wrong Lana?" Hermione said when she noticed. "its my foot. it hurts..." I said. professor Mcgonagall looked at me with worry.

"can you walk?" Harry asked me. I tried walking on my foot but I found it difficult to do so. "no not really" I said.

"why don't you three take your daughter to the hospital wing" Professor Mcgonagall said. "alright, we will let you know what we find out" Harry said.

Hermione picked me up and carried me to the hospital wing since I cant walk. when we got to the hospital wing Hermiome set me down on a bed.

Madam Pomfery who is the nurse at Hogwarts walked over to us when we walked in. My family was back at the Gryffindor common room

while my parents are taking care of me. "what seems to be the problem?" Madam Pomfery asked. "our daughter is saying that her foot is hurting" Ron said.

"can you show me where?" Madam Pomfery asked me. I pointed to where my foot was hurting. as Madam Pomfery took a look at my foot,

I had a bad sense of feeling that this wasn't good. After a while of Madam Pomfery looking at my foot she spoke up,

"it looks like she has a broken foot. she will have to wear a cast and be on crutches for a few months" Madam Pomfery said.

"She will also have to stay in the hospital wing for a few days. at least until she is ready to walk on crutches" Madam Pomfery said.

I sighed with sadness. my parents noticed and Hermione spoke up, "its okay Lana. we will bring you some spare changes of clothes and we will bring you

your phone and headphones so you can watch your movies while your in here" Hermione said. "thanks mom" I said.

"is there anything else you would like us to get you while we go get your stuff?" Ron asked me. "Just a few of my superhero comic books would be nice" I said.

"Alright we will go get your stuff now. just stay here while Madam Pomfery patches up your foot okay?" Harry said. "okay dad" I said.

then my parents left to go get my stuff for me. meanwhile Madam Pomfery was patching up my foot and putting my foot in a cast.

once she was done putting my foot in a cast she mounted up my foot with a few pillows. then she left me to rest. while I was resting a person who I did not want to see right now who was Draco Malfoy walked up to my bed.

"what do you want asshole!?" I spat. Draco smirked at me and said, "Its a shame you survived out there Potter. I was hoping you would die so that I would win the bet Father and I had" Draco said. I glared at Draco.

"Draco you better get the hell away from me or I will teach you something you wont forget!" I shouted. "oh really? You better watch that mouth of yours Potter because you might say something that you will regret" Draco said.

I growled in anger and raised my arm out to slap Draco but Draco grabbed my arm tightly before I could even do anything to him.

"You got the nerve to do that Potter. do that again and I will turn you in to Professor Snape like I almost did last time" Draco said.

"Let my wife go Draco!" A voice shouted. Draco turned around to see my husband Scar and the red of my family along with my parents

standing behind Draco and In Front of my bed. "And who are you telling me what to do?" Draco snapped. "I am warning you Draco, you have

better let my wife go before I make you regret it" Scar said glaring at Draco. "Fine. But I'm warning you Potter.

you dare try to hit me again and I will turn you in to professor Snape" Draco threatened. Scar growled at Draco and Draco

quickly got out of the Hospital wing before Scar could do anything. "Are you okay Lana?" Nala asked me. I nodded and said,

"yeah I am fine. I just had a little stunt with Draco again" I said. "that bastard wont learn to leave you alone" Ron mumbled.

"what did Draco want with you this time?" Mufasa said. "He wanted to tell me that he was 'disappointed that he lost his bet with his Father" I said.

"Well anyways thats over with now. we brought you your things Lana" Hermione said. "Thanks mom" I said.

Hermione then helped me get on my avengers shirt along with my leggings. I was very tired after todays event so my parents let me rest.

I closed my eyes and then I fell in a deep sleep.

it was the next morning and I was being awoken by my dad Harry. "hey Lana how are you feeling?" Harry asked me. "I am feeling okay" I said. "Me, Ron, and Hermione are gonna go to class today. are you gonna be okay here with your family?" Harry asked me.

"yes dad I will be fine" I said. "okay, we will also let the teachers know that you will be gone today too" Harry said. "okay" I said. "Harry come on were gonna be late!" Hermione called from the entrance of the Hospital wing.

"coming!" Harry called back. "bye Lana" Harry said as he walked to Hermione. "bye dad" I said. then Harry left to go to class with Ron and Hermione.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been a few days since I was put in the hospital wing. today was the day that I was finally being released and my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione were here to help me since I was being put on crutches for the next few months.

I wasn't looking forward to it but with the help and support from my family I would be able to manage. Madam Pomfery was able to slowly take my foot off of the pillows that were supporting my foot.

I winced in pain a little but my foot was able to be on the same level of my bed. then Madam Pomfery and my mom Hermione was able to help me get off of my bed. I then put one arm around Hermione and one

arm around Harry for support. my foot was lifted up an inch in the air as it was gonna stay like that for the next few months.

Then Madam Pomfery came back with a pair of crutches. "your gonna have to use these for the next few months for support and

I advise you to stay home from class tomorrow as you get used to the crutches" Madam Pomfery said.

I nodded in response to her and Harry and Hermione helped me get on the crutches. I then grabbed hold of one crutch at a time.

when I had a firm grip on both of the crutches I was able to learn how to stand without holding on to my parents.

"Are you doing okay Lana?" Hermione asked me. "yes mom I am okay, just a little wobbly" I said. My hands were shaking as I held on to the crutches.

"do you want to learn how to walk in them now?" Harry asked me. "yes I just need a minute" I said. "Okay, let us know when your ready" Harry said.

just then Sarabi, and my mom Uru walked In the hospital wing and walked up to me. "hey Sweetie, we came to check on you. are you doing okay?" Uru said.

"Yeah she is doing okay. shes gonna try walking in a minute" Ron said. "thats great. just let us know if you need any help" Sarabi said.

"okay thanks" Ron said. After a minute Harry spoke up, "do you want to try and start walking now Lana?" Harry asked me.

"yeah dad I think I will start walking now" I said. then I slowly lifted up my crutches and when my crutches reached the floor I slipped and

fell down to the ground. Sarabi and Uru caught me before I fell on the floor and I was able to get back up on my feet.

I took a few seconds to catch my breath. "are you okay Lana?" Sarabi asked me. "Yeah I am fine. I just need a break" I said.

"just let us know when your ready to start walking again" Uru said. I nodded to let her know I heard her. After a few minutes I decided to start walking again. I slowly lifted up both of my crutches and I was able to

touch my crutches on the ground without me falling. I took a few more steps and I was able to get used to my crutches. After I learned how to walk on my crutches we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room.

I did fall a few times while walking back to the common room but I was able to get back up on my feet again. when we got back to the Gryffindor common room my family was happy to see me again.

they hardly got a chance to see me while I was at the hospital wing because they had a limit to the visitor hours and they had to help

let my teachers know that I was gonna be gone that day. I am back now but Madam Pomfery still wants me to stay home from class tomorrow

to be safe. "congrats on winning the first task Lana" Nala said as I walked up to my family. "thanks Nala" I said.

"how long are you gonna be on those for Aunt Lana?" Simba asked me. "for about a few months but I will be fine" I said.

I then sat down on one of the couches in front of the fire place next to my mom Hermione. my husband Scar walked up to me

and kissed me. "I missed you while you were away these few days. did Draco give you any trouble while you were there?" Scar said.

"no, he didn't come by at all thankfully" I said. "thats good. I am impressed that your able to stand up to him" Scar said.

as I was about to relax my dad Ahadi walked up to me. Scar growled at Ahadi because he has been hard on me before the triwizard tournament

and even after the triwizard tournament because he was not happy that I broke my foot while I was doing the tournament.

"That is enough Scar" Mufasa said as Scar continued to growl at Ahadi. Scar stopped growling and when Scar stopped growling Ahadi then spoke up,

"Lana I'm sorry for being hard on you for the past week. I just did not want you to get hurt while you were doing the tournament" Ahadi said.

"it's... its okay dad" I said. I then went up to my room to my room with Scar who was helping me up the stairs.

when we got to my room my owl Snowy flew over to me and landed on my shoulder as she was happy to see me again since I was absent from being in the hospital wing the past few days.

it is the next day and Scar woke me up in time for breakfast. I was able to get my self dressed with my rwby blake shirt and my purple leggings on. walking down to the great hall with my crutches on was difficult to do but I

was able to get down there okay with the help of my family. Hermione then helped me sit down. I was sitting down next to Scar and my mom Hermione. this mealtime wasn't difficult as it was last time.

I was willing to eat my food and Scar didn't have to force feed me like he did the last meal I had here. About halfway through breakfast my

Other best friend Luna Lovegood came to see me. Nala is my first best friend since she is the first friend I have made. "hello Lana. I saw your performance in

the first task and I thought you did really well. congrats on getting first place" Luna said. "Thanks Luna" I said. I then felt the

Feeling I had on the train ride to Hogwarts again when I was first introduced to her. what was this feeling? I have never felt this feeling ever.

"Lana are you okay?" Mufasa asked me. I went back into reality when I heard my brother speaking to me.

"Yeah I'm fine Mufasa. I just was lost in my thoughts" I said. "How is your foot doing?" Luna asked me. "Its doing fine. its seen better days but its fine" I said with a smile.

my face was red like I was about to pass out. I have never once felt this feeling in my life and it was a strong feeling.

my family noticed and looked worried. "well I better go to class now. have a good day Lana" Luna said. "bye Luna you too!" I called as she left the great hall.

now my face was starting to sweat and my hands were shaking really bad. "Lana whats wrong? You don't look too good" Hermione said. "its nothing mom I Am fine" I said reassuringly.

then in less then a second my world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up I noticed that I was in my bed in my room again. "hey Lana how are you feeling?" Sarabi asked me when I woke up. my brother Mufasa, my nephew Simba, and my best friend Nala were sitting next to my bed.

"Im feeling okay. What happened?" I asked in a groggy voice. "You passed out on the table. we brought you back to your room after you passed out" Mufasa said. "Okay..." I said. I then remembered the feeling that I had when I was with

Luna at the great hall. what was that feeling? "Is something wrong Lana? you passed out after Luna left our area" Sarabi said. "I need to talk to you guys about something" I said. "what is it?" Nala asked me.

"when I was talking with Luna today I felt a strong feeling for her that I never had before. what was that feeling?" I asked.

"I believe you were feeling love" Simba said. "Love?" I said. "I never felt that feeling before towards someone" I said.

"its okay Aunt Lana. I never felt that feeling before that was until I met Nala" Simba said. "But you two are different genders. its different

in this case. I feel a love for a girl not a boy. am I allowed to love girls?" I asked. "Of corse you are Lana. Love is a normal

feeling that everybody has" Mufasa said. "but what about mom and dad? what if they don't accept that I like girls instead of boys?" I said with worry.

"Im sure they will accept you. If they don't well... I don't know what we will do but I support you" Mufasa said.

"and I support you too" Sarabi said. "Thanks" I said. "should I tell Scar about this?" I asked. "Its important that he knows since he is

your husband. but you can take the time you need to tell him and the rest of the family" Nala said. "okay I will" I said.

"I will go let the rest of the family know that your up" Simba said. "okay thanks Simba" I said. Then Simba left to go tell the rest of

the family know that I am up. "we will let you rest now" Sarabi said. then Sarabi, Mufasa, and Nala left my room to let me rest.

It has been a couple of months later since I broke my foot and I discovered that I like girls. I told the rest of my family including Scar my husband and supported me. I told everyone in my family except for my dad Ahadi.

I don't want to tell him because he is hard on me sometimes and he hasn't been in the best of moods right now either. Some days after school hours I come home to my parents Uru and Ahadi Shouting at each other.

I don't really know why Ahadi had been in a bad mood lately. But on the plus side was that Scar's and I's relationship has improved in the couple of moths that have past. Scar doesn't hurt me anymore and he hardly ever yells at me.

the only times he would yell at me is if I didn't listen to him. Scar still has a few rules for me. he now allows me to love who I want

even though we are still married but the few rules he has for me is that I am always supposed to tell him where I am going before I leave the

common room and I still have to go to bed the same time he does and he wont let me stay up late watching movies because he needs me to get good sleep

for class. I am now currently in study hall in my godmother's class professor Mcgonagall. this is the 2 hours where I get all my homework done.

I am sitting in a desk next to my mom Hermione and my dad's Harry and Ron were sitting in the desk that was next to us in the left.

I was working on my homework but I got confused on one part of the question. Hermione noticed that I was struggling and asked me,

"Lana do you need help?" Hermione asked me. "You can keep working on your homework mom. I will ask godmother instead" I said.

"are you sure? you are still walking on crutches remember" Hermione said. "yeah I am sure mom. I don't want to get in the way of

your work" I said. "alright then" Hermione said and continued working on her homework. I then had a second thought because I

didn't want to walk on crutches all the way to godmother's desk. Then I had this idea of trying to walk without my crutches on.

I know its stupid of me to do but I don't want to drag my crutches all the way up to godmother's desk.

I then slowly got out of my desk. when I got out of my desk I then slowly touched my broken foot that was in the cast on the floor.

Hermione noticed this and was in shock. "Lana what are you doing! your gonna get hurt" Hermione said. "I will be fine mom" I said.

my godmother noticed this to and said, "I agree with your mother Lana. I advise you to sit back down before you get hurt" Godmother said.

"Don't worry godmother I will be fine. I just need to ask you a question" I said. I then slowly started to walk to godmothers desk without my crutches on.

people were watching me in amazement as I was walking slowly without my crutches on. It did hurt a bit while I was walking.

when I got to godmothers desk without hurting myself people broke into an applause and cheered for me. my godmother too looked impressed. "Im surprised you could walk without your crutches on Lana. yes 10 points to Gryffindor" Godmother said.

I smiled. "Thanks godmother" I said. "now what was the question you wanted to ask me?" Godmother said. "Its just something that I was confused about on one of my assignments" I said.

It is now finally the end of the day and I cant wait to tell Scar that I walked without my crutches today. I still have the crutches on me and it wont be until one more month until I can finally be off my crutches.

when I got to the Gryffindor common room I saw my husband Scar and some of my family members there. I went to sit down on one of

the couches. my dad Harry sat next to me. Scar walked up to me and gave me a kiss. "Hey Lana how was your day today?" Scar asked me.

"it was good. Hey Scar guess what I did today?" I said. "oh Lana you know I despise guessing games" Scar said. I giggled a little.

"I walked without my crutches today" I said. Scar was shocked when I said that but he said, "Thats very good Lana. Im proud of you" Scar said.

then a moment later my dad Ahadi walked into the Gryffindor common room. He looked very angry. Ahadi then walked up to me.

"Lana. me and you in your room now. we need to talk" Ahadi said in a very firm voice. tensions raised up in me as Ahadi walked up in my room.

I was scared to go but my mom Uru nudged me slightly. "Just go before he gets more angry. and if anything happens just yell for help" Uru said.

I nodded and hugged my mom. I then got my crutches and walked up to my room where Ahadi was waiting for me.

I closed the door behind me with my body shaking with fear. "you may have wondered why I have been in a bad mood these past few weeks" Ahadi said.

I nodded slightly and looked at the ground. Ahadi growled at me and hit me. "DONT YOU DARE TURN AWAY FROM ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Ahadi roared.

I whimpered in fear and quickly looked at Ahadi. "Now were going to try this again. you may have wondered why I have been in a bad mood these past few weeks" Ahadi said glaring at me.

"yes dad I have been" I said. Ahadi had a creepy grin on his face which gave me the chills down my spine. "That was better Lana. Remember to always look at me when I am talking to you" Ahadi said. Ahadi still had the same creepy grin on his face when he spoke up again,

"The reason why I have been in a bad mood is because I have discovered your secret"


	16. Chapter 16

"W-what?" Was all that came out of my mouth. my body was shaking with fear. I did not want my dad to find out my secret that I like girls. "Yes Lana. I found out that you like girls. Your gay and I will not allow that In my family" Ahadi said.

"How did you find out about my secret?" I said with my voice shaking. "I spied on you and I noticed the way you looked at Luna a couple of months ago" Ahadi said. "Why cant I like girls?" I said.

"Because my first wife before Uru cheated on me with a girl!" Ahadi yelled. I was shocked when he said that. true is first wife cheated on him but that doesn't mean that he can take my right away for liking girls.

"Still that does not mean you can take my right away from liking girls! I can love who I want!" I yelled. Ahadi got angry with me and hit me

hard that I flew into the wall and hit my back hard against the wall. I cried out in pain when I landed because I also landed hard on my broken foot

and dropped my crutches when Ahadi hit me. tears were streaming down my face as I was scared of what he was gonna do to me.

"dad please stop, I like girls and you can't change that" I said. Ahadi hit me in the face and glared at me. "did you think I was stupid that I wouldn't

figure it out!?" Ahadi yelled. "N-no" I stammered. "I will make sure that you like boys. you are not allowed to like girls" Ahadi said.

"How are you gonna do that?" I asked with my voice shaking. "that is for you to find out" Ahadi said with a creepy smile. "come in Blaze" Ahadi said.

my eyes widened with fear when Ahadi said that name. Then a lion with light brown fur, red mane, and blue eyes walked in my room.

The lion was non other then Blaze himself. "Blaze... what are you doing here?" I said with fear. "He is here to teach you to like boys

instead of girls" Ahadi said. "But dad I don't want to I like girls!" I shouted. Ahadi hit me in the face again.

"SILENCE! I AM HAVING BLAZE TEACH YOU TO LIKE BOYS AND THATS FINAL!" Ahadi roared with anger. I whimpered in fear when he yelled at me.

Ahadi then turned to Blaze and said, "Do whatever it takes for my daughter to like boys. I don't care what you do to her just make sure she likes

boys and boys only" Ahadi said. "I will do so. you have my word Ahadi" Blaze said. "Good" Ahadi said. then Ahadi gave me a glare.

"and you are grounded for a month. you are not allowed to have any contact with your friends and you are not allowed to watch movies until the second task is over" Ahadi said. I was devastated.

The second task of the triwizard tournament was only one month away. I was gonna go insane during this month. "But Dad I..." Ahadi cut me off. "No Lana. your grounded and that decision is final" Ahadi said.

with that Ahadi and Blaze left my room. I was weak with my back against the wall from when Ahadi hit me. Then a second later my door opened and my husband Scar along with my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in my room.

"Hey Lana we came to check on you we heard some noise..." Scar was cut off when he saw the state that I was in.

"Oh my god Lana what happened!?" Scar said with worry. "Dad found out my secret that I like girls. he got mad at me and threw me into the wall" I said.

My parents and Scar were shocked when they found out that Ahadi threw me against the wall. "Lets get you on your bed" Hermione said.

Then Harry and Hermione lifted me up from the wall and put me in a sitting position on my bed with my back leaned against my pillows for support.

"Did he hurt your foot at all?" Ron said. "He hurt it when my back hit against the wall" I said. "Did he do anything else to hurt you?" Scar asked me.

"he hit me a few times and grounded me for liking girls. He said I am grounded until the second task of the triwizard tournament" I said.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Harry asked me. "No" I said. "don't lie to us Lana. I know when your lying" Scar said.

"Its the truth I swear" I said. "Okay. were gonna trust you on that" Scar said. "we will let you rest now" Ron said.

"okay thanks dad" I said. then Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Scar left me to rest.

it has been a month now and so much has happened since my dad Ahadi found out I like girls. I started cutting myself because Ahadi and Blaze hurt me everyday. But a couple of good things happened that I finally got

off my crutches and I can walk normally again. It took some time for me to learn how to walk again but with the help from my family I learned to walk again. And today is the big day of the second task of the triwizard tournament.

In celebration of that Ahadi lifted my grounding and I am no longer grounded. I was getting ready for the second task. I got my swimsuit on with my Gryffindor triwizard shirt on that said my name on the back of my shirt and

my number on the back of my shirt. I then got my red and orange tie dye leggings on for the Gryffindor colors. I was able to figure out how to

breath underwater for an hour and for this task we have to breath underwater for an hour. I was very nervous for this task because I am not a good

swimmer and I am afraid of going in the deep part of the water. Luckily I was able to make a potion that allowed me to breath and float well

in the water. I got my potion that was in a tiny bottle and put it in my pocket. I then walked down to the main part of the Gryffindor common room

where my family was waiting for me. but one thing was missing. my parents Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen.

only Harry was present along with the rest of my family. "hey Lana are you ready?" Nala asked me. "yeah I am ready. Im just nervous" I said.

"your gonna do just fine. You did well in the first task and you even got first place. Im sure you will do great in this task" Mufasa said.

"thanks" I said. "we should head down now before were late" Uru said. we then left the Gryffindor common room.

My dad Harry was holding my hand to comfort me because my body was shaking with nervousness while we were walking to the boats on

the lake. when we got to the lake we all got into the boats and went to were the second task is being held. when we got there

there were wooden towers were people were watching the task. When we reached the docs we dismounted the boats and Harry helped me on the docs.

my best friend Luna walked up to me. "hey Lana. I just want to wish you good luck in the second task" Luna said. "thanks Luna" I said.

"Can I ask a favor from you? Can you hold my potion while I get ready?" I asked Luna. "of corse" Luna said. "thanks" I said.

then I gave Luna the tiny bottle that had my potion in. I then took my shirt off and leggings off. It was okay to do that because I had my swimsuit on.

the other three champions did the same. After I got myself ready Scar walked up to me and kissed me. "good luck Lana" Scar said.

"thanks" I said. then professor Dumbledore made the announcements. He explained that there was a treasure in the oceans and we had to find it.

while professor Dumbledore was making the announcements I took the bottle from Luna and drank the potion. I felt nothing yet.

then the sound of the cannon fired and people cheered as we all dived in the water. I had my wand on me so I got my wand and held it while I was swimming. I felt the effects of the potion kick in.

I was able to breath in the water now and I was able to stay afloat. I was separated from my dad Harry and the rest of the competitors so I was alone. I kept giving it my all and swimming forward. I kept swimming and swimming.

I don't know how much time has passed but I have to do this quickly in order to complete the task. After a while of swimming I finally found what I was looking for. I was shocked as To what my treasure was.

I saw my dad Ron, my mom Hermione, my Aunt Ginny, and another girl I Did not recognize. They had a pice of gilweed tied to one of there foot and they

were floating in the water. I was supposed to save one of these people but who? it was a hard decision. Then Cedric Diggery swam up to

the four students and saved the girl I did not recognize. He saved her by cutting the piece of gilwead and was able to avoided the monsters that

were surrounding the students. then Cedric swam up to surface successfully. The next person to come was Viktor Crum and my Dad Harry met

up with me as well. Viktor Crum cut the gilweed that was tied to Hermiones foot. he then showed us the time on his watch.

there was only ten minutes left. I nodded to let him know I know the time. then he left with my mom Hermione and swam up to shore.

There were now only two people to save left. my dad Ron and my Aunt Ginny. I decided to rescue Aunt Ginny so with a wave of my wand

I cut the piece of gillweed that was tied to Aunt Ginny's foot. I then grabbed hold of her and swam up to the surface. When I finally got my head above water I

And Aunt Ginny both gasped for air. I kept a firm grip on Aunt Ginny to prevent her from drowning. I saw the wooden towers where people

were watching the tournament and people cheered for us as we were swimming to the docs. I was out of breath by the time I got to the docs.

when I got to the docs my husband Scar and my mom Hermione helped me up on the docs. I then helped Aunt Ginny up on the docs.

I was shivering because I was freezing cold. my mom Hermione walked up to me and wrapped a warm towel around me. "You did great Lana. I never had a doubt" Hermione said with a smile. "thanks mom" I said.

I smiled to myself because I have completed the second task.


	17. Chapter 17

I finally completed the second task of the triwizard tournament. The only person we were waiting for now was my dad Harry. I looked at the time and he only has five minutes to save my dad Ron before time runs out.

As I watched the time and kept looking at the ocean waters I was getting worried every second passed. where could he be? Was Harry in trouble? the time now said three minutes left.

I then realized that something must have gone wrong and I have to do something. the effects of the potion were still in me so I could still go in there to save him. "where could Harry be?" Hermione wondered allowed.

"I don't know but I am gonna go in there to help him" I said. my whole family was shocked at what I just said.

"Lana no, it is too dangerous. You could get hurt like you did last time and I am not gonna allow you to get hurt again" Mufasa said with a firm voice.

"I have to. I cant let my dad get hurt either" I said. then I handed my towel to Hermione and I dived in the water.

I was frantically swimming around in the water searching for my dad Harry. When I spotted Harry, he was being attacked by the monsters

who were guarding The other students earlier. It looks like Harry already cut Ron loose from the gillweed so all we had to do now was to get Ron to the docs.

Harry was struggling to stay afloat so I got my wand out and used some spells that professor Flitwick taught me to fight off the monsters.

when I finally finished fighting off the monsters I swam up to Harry. Harry was surprised to see me back down here.

Harry and I grabbed hold of Ron to keep him from drowning and we swam up to the water surface. when we had our heads above the water

people cheered for us as we swam to the docs. when we finally reached the docs my husband Scar helped me up and then I and Hermione

helped Harry and Ron back up on the docs. "your crazy for going back down there Lana" Harry said. "at least I saved your and dad's life" I said.

"thanks for doing that by the way" Harry said. "your welcome" I said. "just don't go running off like that again. you had us worried" Sarabi said.

"I wont" I said. then the loudspeaker came on and professor Dumbledore announced the results. "could I have your attention please.

its now time to announce the results for the second task of the triwizard tournament" professor Dumbledore said.

"In first place we have Viktor Krum. in second place is Lana Potter. in third place is Harry Potter. and in fourth place is Cedric Diggery" Professor Dumbledore said.

"hey second place. not bad" Nala said. "you did great sweetie" Uru said. "thanks mom" I said. then professor Dumbledore spoke up,

"before you all leave today I would like to reward points. 50 points goes to Lana Potter for showing courage and bravery in the second task today" Professor Dumbledore said. my family was happy for me.

Hermione smiled at me. "I knew you could do it Lana" Hermione said. I smiled happily. then we all got on the boats to go back to Hogwarts. I was still soaking wet by the time we got to Hogwarts so when we got to

the Gryffindor common room I went to my room and dried myself off. before I took my swimsuit off when my husband Scar came in my room. "hey Lana. I came to give you your bath" Scar said. "Im not that dirty" I said.

"yes you are. you haven't had a bath in a while and you got dirt on you when you were in the second task" Scar said.

I sighed. "alright fine" I said. I did not want Scar to give me a bath now because I did not want him to notice the cuts I have made on my arms.

my arms were still wrapped up in bandages because before the second task I made sure to cover up my cuts well. I took my swimsuit off

and Scar closed the door to my room. Scar walked up to me and laid me down on the floor and I laid in his arms while he was giving me my bath.

I got really nervous when Scar was doing my arms as I did not want to show Scar my cuts. "I thought you did great in the second task today.

congrats on getting 50 points for Gryffindor too" Scar said. "thanks" I said. then Scar noticed the bandages on my arms. oh no.

"Lana whats this?" Scar said with concern as he saw the bandages on my arms. "oh uh its nothing Scar. you don't need to worry about it" I said.

"take them off anyway. I need to clean that area and then your done" Scar said. "I cant" I said. "you have to Lana. just this one spot and your done" Scar said.

"I am not taking them off" I said. "Your not listening to me Lana. do I have to take away your movies today?" Scar said.

"no" I said. "then take off the bandages now" Scar said. I then slowly with shaking hands took off my bandages that covered up my cuts.

When I took them off revealing the cuts that I made Scar was furious. "What have you been doing to yourself Lana!?" Scar shouted.

"nothing Scar... I just accidentally cut myself during the second task today" I said. "don't you dare lie to me Lana. I know when your lying.

now tell me the truth before I get your parents" Scar said with a very firm voice. I have to to tell him the truth now or else he would be angry with me.

"I... I have been... cutting myself..." I stammered with tears threatening to fall down my face. Scar got very angry when I said that.

"YOU WERE CUTTING YOURSELF AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!? I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU BUT YOU REFUSED AND KEPT HURTING YOURSELF!" Scar yelled. Tears were streaming down my face as Scar was yelling at me.

"Scar Im sorry" I sobbed. "NO LANA, I AM NOT LETTING YOU HURT YOURSELF ANY LONGER! GET YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON AND COME DOWNSTAIRS! WE ARE HAVING A SERIOUS TALK WITH THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR PARENTS! Scar yelled.

with that Scar left closing the door behind him. tears were still streaming down my face as I got my guardians of the galaxy shirt on with my purple leggings on.

I then walked out of my room and went to the main part of the Gryffindor common room to talk with my family.


	18. Chapter 18

I nervously walked down to the main part of the Gryffindor common room and sat down on one of the couches in the living room. my family and my parents all worried and angry at me. Scar was angry too for

me not telling him that I was cutting myself. The only ones in my family who were not with me right now was my Dad Ahadi and Blaze. My dad Harry was the first one who spoke up, "how come you didn't tell us you were cutting Lana?" Harry said with disappointment in his voice.

"because... I just didn't want you all to worry about me" I said. "you know we all care about you Lana. we don't want you hiding these things from us" Sarabi said. "please Lana. tell us whats wrong and we will help you" Mufasa said.

I stayed silent for a long time. "are you okay Lana?" Nala said. "You can tell us when your ready" Uru said. I nodded.

I stayed silent for a while gathering my thoughts together. after a while I finally spoke up, "Ahadi was furious when he found out that

I like girls. he told me that in order to be a part of the family to like boys instead of girls so he made Blaze teach me to like girls" I said.

everyone was shocked after I finished my sentence. "why didn't you tell us this Lana? we could have helped you" Hermione said.

"I just don't want to wast your time in worrying about me" I said. "You aren't a wast of time Lana. were here for you" Hermione said.

"I am going to have a talk with Ahadi Lana. he should not be treating you like this and don't worry I will get this sorted out" Uru said.

"thanks mom" I said. "but could you promise us one thing Lana?" Ron said. "what is it?" I asked. "when something like this comes up could you

please talk to us? I don't want you hurting yourself anymore" Ron said. "okay dad I promise" I said. "thanks Lana" Ron said.

"we will let you rest now. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore though" Harry said. I nodded. I was exhausted so I went to my room. when I got to my room I laid down in my bed and pulled my blankets over me. I then fell in a deep sleep.

When I woke up I decided to log onto my computer to watch the new episode of Rwby volume 5. it was pretty good and after I

finished watching The new episode of Rwby volume 5 I decided to watch some episodes from Rwby volume 1.

my favorite episode from Rwby volume 1 is episode 8 and thats the one I am currently watching right now. the best part about the episode is the music.

When the music came on I sang along:

[red like roses]

_I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute_  
_Couldn't bear another day without you in it_  
_All of the joy that I had known for all my life_  
_Was stripped away from me the minute that you died_

_To have you in my life was all I ever wanted_  
_But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted_  
_Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted_  
_No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this_

_I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone_  
_I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong_  
_How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?_  
_Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day_

_It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending_  
_Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending_  
_This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well_  
_There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell_

_I know you didn't plan this_  
_You tried to do what's right_  
_But in the middle of this madness_  
_I'm the one (I'm the one, I'm the one)_  
_You left to win this fight_

_Red like roses_  
_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_  
_Always closer_  
_To the emptiness and sadness_  
_That has come to take the place of you_

after I finished the episode my husband Scar came in my room. "hey Lana how are you feeling?" Scar asked me as he walked up to me. "Im doing okay. Im just tired" I said. It was silent for a while but Scar spoke up,

"I just wanted to say Im sorry for the way I yelled at you earlier. I was just worried about you" Scar said. "I know. its okay" I said. "Just please don't cut again, I don't want to see you hurting yourself like that again" Scar said.

"I wont I promise" I said. "I think Im gonna go outside for a bit to get some air" I said. "okay. just come back before dinner" Scar said. "okay I will" I said. I then left the Gryffindor common room to go to the courtyard.

when I was walking to the courtyard I accidentally ran into professor Snape. "you better watch more carefully to where your going" Snape said.

"sorry" I mumbled. "That doesn't cut it Mrs. Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor" Professor Snape said. "but I-" I was interrupted by him,

"thats enough Mrs. Potter. continue talking back to me and more points will be taking away" Professor Snape said. I put my head down in defeat.

I was about to say something again when my godmother Professor Mcgonagall walked up to us. "what is going on?" Godmother said.

"Professor Snape took-" Snape interrupted me again, "Mrs. Potter here was talking back to me so I decided to take some points away

from Gryffindor as a punishment" Professor Snape said. "Is this true Lana?" Godmother asked me.

"No godmother its not. I accidentally ran into him and just for running into him on accident he decided to take some points away from me" I said.

"well then if thats the case then I will be giving the 10 points back to Lana. professor Snape you know better then to take away points

for people running into you on accident" Godmother said. Professor Snape said nothing as he turned around and left.

"thanks godmother" I said. "your welcome Lana. Also I need to tell you that the yural ball is coming up soon. it is this weekend and I have already told

people about it. I suggest you find someone to go with you" Godmother said. "alright I will, thanks godmother" I said. "your welcome. go and wash up for

dinner now. dinner will be soon" Godmother said. "okay" I said. then I decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

When I got to the Gryffindor common room I saw my family sitting near the fire place. "hey Lana. feeling any better?" Harry asked me.

"yeah I am dad" I said. I then noticed that my mom Uru and my dad Ahadi weren't here. I then decided to go up to my room to go rest before dinner.

What I saw when I got to my room was horrifying! My dad Ahadi was forcing himself on top of my mom Uru. Uru was crying and I couldn't just stand here and do nothing. "Mom!" I screamed. Ahadi turned around

and saw me standing in the entrance of my room. "DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOM!?" I yelled. Ahadi gave me a cold stare and said, "I am punishing her for not listening to me" Ahadi said.

"THAT DOSNT MATTER! WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS WRONG SO GET THE HELL OFF OF MOM BEFOR I MAKE YOU!" I yelled again. Ahadi walked up to me and glared at me. "If you dare barge in like this again then I will do the same thing

to you like I did to your mother" Ahadi threatened. I glared at Ahadi as he left my room and I quickly rushed up to my mom.

"mom are you okay?" I asked. "yes sweetie I will be okay" Uru said. "what did he do to you?" I asked. "when I confronted him he got

angry with me and raped me as a punishment" Uru said. "Im so sorry I wasn't here to stop him" I said. "Done be Lana, its not your fault" Uru said.

"You should really divorce dad" I said. "I want to but I don't know what he would do to me if I try to divorce him" Uru said.

"Hey mom can I talk to you about something?" I said. "yes sweetie what is it?" Uru said. "godmother told me that there is a yural

ball dance going on before the third task. Im planning on asking Luna to the dance. I don't know if she will say yes or not" I said.

"Im sure she will say yes. If she doesn't well, there is plenty of fish in the sea" Uru said. "Thanks mom" I said. "We should probably head to dinner now" I said.

"thats a good idea" Uru said. then me and Uru met up with the rest of the family and we all headed down to dinner. after dinner I found my best friend

Luna who was walking along in the hallways. "hello Lana how are you?" Luna asked me. "Im doing good Luna" I said.

my body was shaking with nervousness as I said, "Luna I have to ask you something" I said. "yes what is it Lana?" Luna asked me.

"there is this yural ball dance going on during Christmas..." I paused not knowing what to say. "oh yeah the Yural ball. I heard about it" Luna said.

"Well, the thing I need to ask you was... will you go to the dance with me?"


	19. Chapter 19

I was nervous as to what Luna was going to say to me. after a short silence Luna spoke up, "yes Lana I would love to go to the ball with you" Luna said. I then got really exited when Luna said yes.

"Thank you Luna. this means a lot to me" I said. I then gave Luna a hug and Luna hugged me back. "See you at the ball then?" Luna asked me. "Yes" I said and smiled at her. This was the happiest moment in my life.

Luna then walked to her Common room and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room not knowing what to say. I had to tell my family about this. the only people in my family I cant tell is my dad Ahadi and Blaze.

They would kill me if they found out that Luna was going to the ball with me. When I got back to the Gryffindor common room I

saw my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by the fire place. "hey Lana how did it go?" Hermione asked me.

"it was great mom she said yes!" I said happily. "thats great Lana I'm happy for you" Harry said. "thanks dad" I said.

"grandma also send something for you" Ron said. Ron then handed me a package. I took the package from him and sat on the couch

next to Ron. After I opened it the package revealed a dress. the dress design was the same as Cinderella's dress (the 2015 live action one)

and it also came with the same glass slippers. the dress was light purple and the glass slippers were light purple as well.

"woah" was all I could say. "Its your dress to wear at the yural ball" Ron said. "I love it" I said. This was the dress that I wanted to

wear at the yural ball this year. "you should probably go to bed soon. we got classes in the morning" Hermione said. "okay goodnight mom" I said.

"goodnight Lana" Hermione said. I then went upstairs to go to sleep.

Today was the big day. today was the day of the Yural ball and Luna told me she can go with me. I was really exited for tonight. we all had Christmas eve off to get ready for the ball. I was nervous for tonight

because the people who are competing in the triwizard tournament walk in to the great hall where the yural ball is being held and we get to dance first. then we all get to dance with the people who are not competing in the tournament.

Hours have past and it is finally time for the Yural ball. I was waiting for my mom Hermione to help me get ready. Then Hermione came in my room. "hey Lana want me to help you now?" Hermione said.

"sure mom" I said. Then Hermione helped me get my Cinderella dress on. it was big so it was hard for just me to put it on.

then she helped me get my glass slippers on and she then did my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. "wow" I said. "do you like it?" Hermione asked me.

"I love it" I said. "lets go show the others" Hermione said. "okay" I said. I took my first step with my glass slippers on and I nearly slipped

because they were high heals and I was not used to walking on high heals. I then walked out of my room with Hermione and

slowly walked down the steps and my family was waiting for me by the fireplace. When I got to the bottom of the steps my family

was shocked and amazed by the dress I was wearing. "you look amazing Lana" Sarabi said. "thanks" I said. tonight was the night I was also

gonna ask Luna to be my girlfriend. "guys, I have something to tell you" I said. "yes Lana, what is it?" Nala said.

"tonight is the night I will ask Luna to be my girlfriend" I said. "thats great, Im happy for you sweetie" Uru said. "but can you guys promise me one thing?" I asked.

"yes. whatever is it that you need?" Mufasa asked me. "promise me that you wont tell Ahadi or Blaze about this" I said.

"we promise that we wont tell" Scar said. "thanks" I said. "ready to go now?" Scar asked me. "yes I am" I said. then me and my family

walked down to where the yural ball is being held. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also ready to go so they walked down with us as well.

When I met up with Luna my family left me so that I could have some alone time with Luna. I hugged Luna and she hugged me back.

"thank you for coming with me Luna. this means a lot to me" I said. "No problem Lana" Luna said. "Luna I have something I need to ask you" I said. "yes Lana what is it?" Luna asked me.

Then my godmother professor Mcgonagall walked up to us, "Lana and Ms. Lovegood its time for the ball now. why don't you two line up at the doors" Godmother said. "okay godmother" I said. then I took Luna by

the arm and we walked to the doors of the great hall. everyone else was inside except for the ones who were competing in the triwizard tournament. Then when the music started we all walked into the great hall and people

parted ways for us to walk through. when we got to the middle of the great hall we stopped and spreaded ourselves out so we have enough room.

Then I put one arm around Luna's waist and Luna put her arms around my back and we started to dance. we danced as people were

watching us and staring at us with amazement. When Luna and I finished up our dance people clapped and cheered for us.

then people joined us as the music started up and we all danced. I had a great time dancing with Luna. they played a lot of my favorite songs there.

after a while of dancing Luna and I decided to go outside of the great hall were others were hanging out to take a break as well.

"Luna I have to ask you something" I said. "yes Lana what is it?" Luna said. "Since we known each other for a while I was wondering if...

will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. My heart was racing as I was waiting for a answer for her. "yes Lana I will be your girlfriend" Luna said.

I smiled. then Luna and I kissed. after Luna and I kissed for the first time I heard my mom Hermione screaming at Ron and Harry.

"RON YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" Hermione yelled. "Hermione I didn't mean-" Ron said but Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"I DONT CARE, AND YOU YOUNG LADY I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Hermione yelled as she glared at me.

"it doesn't matter, off to bed now all three of you!" She shouted. "But mom I-" Hermione cut me off. "NO BUT'S LANA OFF TO BED NOW!" Hermione yelled.

"Im so sorry Luna" I said with sadness. "Its okay Lana. See you tomorrow?" Luna asked me. I nodded.

I then walked over to Harry and Ron and we all walked upstairs to go to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

I was walking to the Gryffindor common room with my dad's Harry and Ron with tears streaming down my face. why was Hermione so mad at me and why did she send me to bed earlier? the time was 10:30 and the Yural ball

ended at 12:00 am. I wished I could stay in the Yural ball longer with my new girlfriend Luna. I feel so bad leaving her down there all alone. when we got to the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron sat me down on one of the couches.

"hey, its gonna be okay. she will come around" Ron said. "why is mom so mad?" I asked sobbing. "I don't know. I wasn't there most of the time" Harry said. "we should probably go to bed before Hermione sees us

and gets angry that were not in bed. especially you Lana she was really mad at you for some reason" Ron said. I nodded.

"how did it go with you and Luna by the way?" Harry asked me. "It went great. she said yes" I said. "congrats Lana. I am happy for you" Harry said.

"I am too" Ron said. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now" I said. "Okay goodnight Lana" Harry said. "goodnight dad" I said. I then went up to my room.

When I was getting my dress off I saw my knife that was on my nightstand. I took my dress off, got my leggings and avengers shirt on

and grabbed hold of the knife. should I do it? one little cut wont hurt right? I then lowered my knife to my wrist and was about to make

the cut when the door to my room opened and quickly set down the knife on the nightstand. my husband Scar walked in my room and noticed something

wasn't right. "Lana what are you doing?" Scar asked me. "nothing Scar, I was just gonna go to bed" I said. "don't lie to me Lana I know when

something is wrong" Scar said with a firm voice. I took a deep breath and said, "I tried to cut again" I said. Scar got really angry when I said that and

slapped me in the face. "damnit Lana! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't cut again!" Scar shouted. "Im sorry I just couldn't help myself" I said in fear.

Scar then noticed the way I reacted and calmed down. "Im sorry Lana I just care about you. I hate seeing you hurt yourself like this" Scar said.

It stayed silent for a while but Scar spoke up, "was this about what happened with you and Hermione tonight?" Scar said.

"how do you know?" I said in shock. "your parents Ron and Harry told me" Scar said. "yeah it is. I think I'm gonna go to bed now" I said.

then Scar and I got in bed and we both fell in a deep sleep.

It has been a few weeks since the incident at the yural ball with my mom Hermione. the day after the yural ball she said she was sorry for the way she reacted towards me and I forgave her.

I still have my wonderful girlfriend Luna Lovegood. she cares about me deeply and she doesn't care that I have a husband already. I too care deeply about Luna too. I was walking around the courtyard with my family except

for my dad Ahadi and Blaze. I was walking around when something crept behind my back and scared me. I turned around to see Draco and his gang laughing at me. I grumbled in anger and was about to leave when

Draco grabbed hold of my wrist. "not so fast Potter. I was expecting a more better reaction from you" Draco said. "well your gonna have to

try a lot harder then that asshole!" I yelled. I tried to pull away from Draco's tight grip but he kept his hand tight on my wrist.

"last chance Draco. let my sister go" Mufasa said with anger in his voice. "maybe later but first I wanna make a bet with You Lana" Draco said.

"And what type of bet is that" I spat. "I bet you wont last five seconds in the third task" Draco said. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!?" I yelled.

"thats enough Lana" Sarabi said. I ignored Sarabi and stared at Draco with hatred in my eyes. "okay then. if your not up for that bet then I

challenge you to a battle Royal" Draco said. I thought hard for a minute. then I said, "Draco, challenge accepted" I said glaring at him.

"Lana don't!" Nala shouted. Draco let go of my arm and Draco and I then got into our fighting positions. Draco then swung a kick at me

but I blocked it with my hand and kicked Draco. Draco fell backwards but got back up. I swung a punch at him and he blocked it and he kicked me

back. I then punched him again and I successfully punched him in the face but he got up and punched me in the face in return.

kids were watching us as Draco and I kept swinging punches and kicks at each other. After a while of Draco and I's battle Royal we heard a voice say,

"Mrs. Potter" A voice said. Draco and I turned around to see professor Snape who was staring at me with hatred in his eyes.

chills went down my spine as I was looking at professor Snape. "what do you think you are doing Mrs. Potter. Assaulting a student for no reason" Snape said.

I was speechless as I did not know what to say. "she wasn't assaulting him, he challenged her to a battle and she Accepted it" Nala said.

"Oh really. is there any other witnesses who saw the same thing?" Snape said. "Im a witness too. I saw it happen as well" Sarabi said.

Snape did not look convinced but he said, "very well then. might I warn you Mrs. Potter if this is to ever happen again you will get detention with me" Snape said. with that Snape left us and walled into the school.

my family did not look at all happy with me. "I am very disappointed in you Lana. I will be in informing your parents about this when we get back" Mufasa said. Mufasa's words stabbed my heart.

"Come on lets go" Scar said. Scar picked me up by the scruff of my neck and carried me back to the Gryffindor tower.

I am gonna be in big trouble.


	21. Chapter 21

When we got back to the Gryffindor common room I went up to my room and shut the door. I did not want to get in trouble again. its been a while now and my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione already talked to me.

they understood why I had my battle Royal with Draco and they let me off with a warning this time but next time if I did that I would get In trouble. I decided to go to sleep because its been a long day for me.

after a while I felt myself being woken up. when I woke up I saw my mom Uru standing next to my bed. "hi mom" I said. "Hi sweetie, can you come downstairs for a second? there is something I need to tell you all" Uru said.

"okay mom" I said. then Uru and I walked down to the main part of the Gryffindor common room and I sat down on one of

the couches next to my best friend Nala. everyone in my family was here including my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I was also surprised to see my dad Ahadi here too. I wondered what he had to do with this? guess I will find out soon. It has been silent

for a while but Uru spoke up breaking the silence, "I have something to tell you all" Uru said. "what is it mom?" I asked her.

Uru took a deep breath and said, "Im pregnant" Uru said. everyone was shocked. My heart felt like it was about to burst.

Ahadi did not look happy at all when he heard that news. "I thought we agreed Uru! No more cubs after we adopted Lana!" Ahadi shouted.

"well if you hadn't raped me that night this wouldn't have happened!" Uru shouted. Ahadi was angry after Uru's outburst and got into his attack stance.

I quickly got up and stood in front of Uru to protect her. "Lana don't!" Sarabi cried worried for me. "Move out of the way brat!" Ahadi yelled.

"No dad. I am sick and tired of you abusing us!" I yelled. "you will regret saying that!" Ahadi yelled. Ahadi was about to hit me when Harry

got out his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. the magic of the wand hit Ahadi and Ahadi fell to the ground and passed out.

"W-what was that!?" Nala said with shock. "Don't worry, its a defense spell. he is only knocked out for now but he will wake up soon" Hermione said.

"Still you have got to be more carful Lana. I don't want you to get hurt especially with the third task nearing soon" Mufasa said.

"are you okay Lana?" Harry asked me. "yeah thanks dad" I said. "so mom your pregnant?" I asked. "yeah" Uru said. I smiled. I was soon going to have a little brother or sister. "Have you thought of any names

for the cub yet?" Sarabi asked. "not yet. but I'm sure I will think of some soon" Uru said.

its been a month since we have found out that my mom Uru is pregnant. Its been rough but I am making it through. Uru sometimes would have sudden outbursts at us and a lot of the times I would come home from

class to find Uru and Ahadi shouting at each other. My husband Scar, my brother Mufasa, my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione and my girlfriend Luna all helped me and supported me through these tough times.

I also fell in a deep depression after I found out my mom Uru was pregnant. My cutting habits have been getting worse where I would cut deep through my skin until blood has shown.

my family has tried endlessly to get me to stop cutting but nothing helped. I woke up to my dad Harry who was waking me up.

"hey Lana. its time to get up, today is the big day its the day of the third task today" Harry said. "okay" I said tiredly.

Harry then noticed the cuts on my arms. "your still cutting, aren't you?" Harry said. "yeah..." I said with a sigh. "Were planning on taking you

to see professor Dumbledore after the third task to see if he can help you stop cutting" Harry said. I nodded. I was really tired and out of it.

"time to get ready now" Harry said. he then left my room so I could get ready. I got my triwizard tournament t shirt on with the

Gryffindor colors on and got my Gryffindor color leggings on. after I got my clothes on I grabbed my wand and I went to the main part of

the Gryffindor common room where my parents and my family were waiting for me. "ready Lana?" Hermione said.

"yeah Im ready mom" I said. We then all headed down to where the third task was being held. When we got there my parents Ron and Hermione

hugged me and wished me and Harry good luck. after they left my family hugged me and wished me good luck as well. "do you want me to walk

up there with you?" Scar asked me. "yes" I said quietly. I haven't been talking that much today because I was really nervous.

My family except for Scar went to find their seats in the bleachers. Harry, Scar, and I walked to the fields in front of the maze and

I found my entrance spot. Harry was in the next entrance spot of the maze. then it was Viktor Crum then Cedric Diggiry.

Scar and my godmother professor Mcgonagall stood next to me as we awaited for the signal for me to enter the maze. I started singing to myself quietly to help comfort me:

[rotten to the core]

_They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad_  
_Fire in my belly, so don't make me mad_

_A dirty no-good, down to the bone_  
_I'll take that trophy, back to my zone_

_So I've got some mischief in my blood_  
_My fashion's wicked? Hands off my gloves_

_They think I'm callous, a low-life hood_  
_The times are changing, bad is the new good_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
_Who's the baddest of them all?_  
_Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

_I'm rotten to the core, core_  
_Rotten to the core_  
_I'm rotten to the core, core_  
_Who could ask for more?_  
_I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_  
_I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the_  
_I'm rotten to the core_

_Long as I'm leader, of this lost isle_  
_There'll always be a little evil, behind my smile_

_Don't double cross me, I'll get you hooked_  
_You think I'm kidding? Just take a look_

_I'm not a sweetheart, I'm not your friend_  
_But you better invite me, or taste revenge_

_I'm on the hustle, take what I can get_  
_Show me the_ money, you ain't seen nothing yet

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
_Who's the baddest of them all?_  
_Welcome to my wicked world, wicked worl_

_I'm rotten to the core, core_  
_Rotten to the core_  
_I'm rotten to the core, core_  
_Who could ask for more?_  
_I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_  
_I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_  
_I'm rotten to the core, core_  
_Rotten to the core_  
_I'm rotten to the core, core_  
_Who could ask for more?_  
_I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_  
_I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_  
_I'm rotten to the core_

When I finished the song professor Dumbledore dismissed us to go in the maze. our objective was to find the triwizard trophy. After one of us finds the trophy that person is the winner and the tournoment ends.

then my dad Harry walked in the maze. people cheered as he entered the maze. then it was my turn to enter the maze. people were cheering for me as I slowly walked in the maze. When I entered the maze I took

one last look at my husband Scar, godmother, and the crowd of students who were cheering for me. then the maze closed the entrance and everything was silent. I then started to walk forward looking for the trophy

and had my wand out ready to defend myself. halfway through the maze I met up with my dad Harry. "did you find anything yet?" I asked.

"not yet" Harry said. we then kept going deeper and deeper into the maze. then we saw it. the bright shimmering triwizard trophy.

then as we were about to run and grab it we ran into Cedric Diggery. after we ran into him we kept sprinting towards the trophy with Cedric

fallowing us. then when we reached the trophy we all stopped. the walls of the maze were closing in on us. "go on take it!" Cedric shouted over the wind.

"we take it together. you too Lana!" Harry shouted. then at the same time we grabbed the trophy and we all started to spin.

we kept spinning and spinning until everything was silent. Cedric then helped me up as I was laying on the ground. I then coughed.

"are you okay?" Cedric asked me. "yeah thanks" I said. we then looked around our surroundings. "where are we?" I asked.

we were in some type of graveyard. "I have been here before..." Harry said. "what!?" I said with shock. "its not safe. we have to leave now" Harry said.

then a man walked up to us carrying something in a cloak. "Get back Lana!" Cedric shouted. I got behind Cedric and the man pointed his wand at

Cedric shouted, "Avada Kadavra!" then the magic hit Cedric and Cedric dropped dead on the ground. "NO!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.

Harry quickly grabbed hold of me to protect me. then the man used his wand to pin Harry against the gravestone. Then the man went up to me and

used his wand to push me back against the gravestone and ropes appeared from the wand and tied my hands against the wall and

tied my feet to the ground. I tried despretly to get out of the ropes but the ropes were too tight. the man then dropped the thing

that he was carrying and dropped it into the cauldron. I closed my eyes as he was performing the ritual. then he walked over to Harry and cut Harry's arm with a knife. he then walked over to me and cut my arm with a knife

as I cried out in pain. then he dropped the blood into the cauldron. then a human like figure took form.

then what I saw next was unbearable with my eyes widened with fear.


	22. Chapter 22

My eyes widened with fear as to what I saw next. A man who was wearing black robes and a snake like face stood right before us. I have heard about this man before. Harry said that this man tried to kill him when he

was young and he goes by the name of Voldmort. Then a few black clouds appeared and took form of Human figured which appeared to be Voldemort's followers. When Voldmort greeted his followers he then turned

his attention to Cedric. "don't touch him!" Harry shouted. Voldmort then turned his attention towards us. "Harry Potter... and who is this special guest we have here?" Voldmort said looking at me.

"She is my daughter. Dare harm her and you will pay the price!" Harry shouted. Voldmort walked over to me and bend down on his knees.

He placed his wand under my chin and began to look at me weirdly. Then he got up and walked over to Harry. "I think its time that

we fight each other Harry, see which one is better" Voldmort said. then he released Harry and Harry fell to the ground. Harry then got

up on his feet again and He and Voldmort got out their wands. "Crucio!" Voldmort shouted. the magic hit Harry and Harry was screaming

in pain as the spell hit him. once Harry recovered from the spell he got up and pointed his wand at Voldmort again. "Avada Kadavra!" Voldmort shouted.

the curse was about to hit Harry but Harry blocked the curse with the expelliarmus spell. I watched as the spells were touching

one another. I was trying despretly to get out of the ropes that were holding me down. one of Voldmorts followers walked over to me and placed

a hand tightly on my shoulder. I looked at the follower closely. he had blondish white hair and blue eyes. I kinda recognize this person.

"Quit struggling, you will only make things worse" He said. "w-who are you?" I asked. "I am Draco's Father. now quit struggling or things wont

be pretty for you" He said. I sighed in defeat and stopped struggling. I was helpless as I watched my dad Harry and Voldmort fight to the death.

Draco's Father still kept a tight grip on my shoulder to stop me from struggling. "Cant you just let me go?" I said.

"we will see what the dark lord thinks after he finishes up with your father" Draco's father said. After a while of Harry and Voldmort

dueling they stopped for a moment to catch their breath. then they started dueling again. Harry used the expelliarmus spell to block the Avada Kadavra curse that Voldmort was using against him.

then what I saw next was unbelievable. ghosts appeared from Voldmorts wand. There was ghosts of a man and a woman and... Cedric Diggery the one who died a few minutes ago right before my eyes. they seemed to

be speaking to Harry but I couldn't understand what they were saying. then a few seconds later the ghosts disappeared and Harry broke the Avada Kadavra spell and quickly ran to the trophy and grabbed Cedric's body.

"I will come back for you Lana I promise!" Harry shouted. then he grabbed the trophy and disappeared with Cedric's body.

Voldmort screamed in rage as Harry was gone. "My lord what do we do?" Draco's Father asked. Voldmort walked up to us and looked at him.

"I want you to find Harry Potter and bring him to me Lucius" Voldmort said. "But my lord we don't know where he went. he could be anywhere"

A woman with black curly hair replied. Voldmort stopped for a second and looked at me. "my lord?" the woman said. "No need to worry

Bellatrix, I have come up with a solution to our problem" Voldmort said. My heart was pounding as he was staring at me.

"We will use Harry's daughter as a way to get Harry closer to me" Voldmort said. my eyes widened as he said that. use me as a way to get

close to my dad!? no way am I going to allow that to happen! "no!" I shouted. Voldmort and his followers turned there attention to me.

Voldmort slapped me in the face and said, "Let me be very clear. you will help us find your father. if you don't then there will be consequences.

Your lucky I am letting you live because your gonna come into good use for us" Voldmort said. I nodded to let him know I heard him.

"Bellatrix" Voldmort said. "Yes my lord?" Bellatrix said. "Cut her loose, but keep her hands tied together. we don't want her escaping" Voldmort said.

Bellatrix nodded and walked over to me. she then cut me loose. after she cut me loose she roughly helped me up and put my hands behind my

back and tied my hands together. once she did that Lucius grabbed me tightly by my arm. then Voldmort looked at me again.

"what is your name young one?" Voldmort asked me. "It...its Lana" I stuttered. "Well Lana Potter we will bring you back to the headquarters" Voldmort said.

tears were falling down my face as Voldmort said to his followers, "come everyone we shall go back to the Malfoy Manor" Voldmort said. Everyone nodded in agreement and Lucius traveled in some black smoke that

spun around fast in the air. after we landed I threw up. Lucius wasn't happy with me that I threw up and said, "you have to get used to this kind of traveling because your gonna be staying with us for a while" Lucius said.

then we started walking to the mansion that was in front of us. when we got there we walked into the main part of the mansion. When we got inside and in the main part of the mansion I noticed a familiar face.

the person that was standing before us was non other then professor Snape himself. Snape looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

"se you got her?" Snape said. "yes we got her, you can take her to the basement to tie her up, make sure she doesn't escape" Voldmort said.

"It will be done my lord" Snape said. then Snape walked over to me and grabbed me tightly by my arm. he then roughly dragged me to

the basement. when we got to the basement he sat me down on a chair and tied my feet together and my chest was tied to the chair as well. "better get used to your stay here Mrs. Potter" Snape spat.

With that he left me helpless with no way to escape.


	23. Chapter 23

I had a piercing headache as I slowly started to wake up. Was this all a bad dream? maybe I am in my warm cozy bed right now. I opened my eyes slowly, praying that this was all a bad dream.

Once I woke up I looked at my surroundings and realized that I was still in the same basement that professor Snape put me in before. I was still tied to the chair. I tried over and over again to loosen the ropes but

nothing worked. the basement was cold and dark. I found myself shivering a little. my dad Harry promised that he would come back and save me. I hope that he will come back soon. I thought about my family and my

parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione and godmother. they are probably worried sick about me by now seeing as I did not return to Hogwarts.

I wished I did not submit my name in the goblet of fire. If I could go back in time I would have listened to my brother Mufasa who

told me that if I submitted my name in the goblet of fire that there was no going back. I was so stupid and submitted my name in the

goblet of fire thinking that I would make it out of the triwizard tournament alive. all I wanted to do was to prove Draco and professor Snape that

I was not the weak person they thought I was. And Cedric Diggery... tears were streaming down my face as I was thinking about

Cedric. He died right in front of me and Harry. this wasn't the first time I have seen someone die. the other times I have seen someone die was

back at pride rock. I miss pride rock and I wish I could go back there. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the door to the basement open.

I heard footsteps walk down the stairs. after the footsteps neared me I saw non other then professor Snape standing right before me.

"what the fuck do you want!?" I snapped. "the dark lord wishes to see you" Snape said. "tell him that I don't want to see him" I said.

"that is not an option. you are going to see him weather you like it or not" Snape said. I glared at professor Snape as he untied my feet and

my chest. "now get up, we don't want to keep him waiting" Snape said. Snape grabbed me by the arm and roughly lifted me up from the chair.

fear was beginning to take over me as we were walking up the steps and into the main part of Mafloy manor. when the dark lord saw me he had a creepy smile. "Well done Severus. You can bring her to the chair over there" Voldmort said.

Snape dragged me to the chair and roughly sat me down as he tied my feet together. I saw Voldemort's followers standing around him. the few I recognized were Lucius, Bellatrix, and Draco. what was Draco doing here?

"Hello Potter, cant help but notice that you are helpless right now" Draco said as he gave me that same stupid grin he always gave me. right now I wanted to punch Draco in the face but I cant because I was tied to the chair.

Voldemort's followers laughed at Draco's comment including his father. Then Voldemort walked up to me and placed his

wand under my chin. "now Lana I know you know where Harry Potter is seeing as your his daughter. tell me where he is and there wont be

any conflict here" Voldemort said. "I will never tell you" I said glaring at him and trying to sound brave. "you wont tell me?" Voldemort said.

"damn right I wont tell you. you better let me the fuck go before Harry comes here and he will make you pay!" I shouted.

Voldemort chuckled at my comment. "dear girl no one is coming to save you. now tell me where Harry is and you wont have to suffer" Voldemort said.

"Never" I said glaring at him. "that is a mistake" Voldemort said. he then pointed his wand at me and yelled, "Crucio!" he yelled.

the wand's magic hit me and I was screaming in pain as my bones tighten. this was the worst pain I felt in my life. I have never felt something

so painful before. it felt like my muscles were about to burst. after the pain stopped I gasped for air. I just wanted this pain to go away.

"now tell me again Lana where is Harry?" Voldemort said. "why the hell do you want him so bad!?" I shouted. Voldemort sighed in frustration and

said, "I want to kill him. My first attempt to kill him did not succeed. it defeated me. thats why your father is so famous and everyone

knows his name" Voldemort said. "now tell me again where is Harry?" Voldemort said. "I will never let you touch my father!" I yelled. Voldemort once again pointed his wand at me and yelled, "Crucio!" He yelled.

I then felt the pain that I felt before. I screamed in pain as the curse was still inside me. after the curse stopped Voldemort stopped for a second to catch his breath. Then he turned his attention on me again. "I will not ask

this again Lana. where is Harry?" Voldemort said. I glared at him saying nothing. it was silent for a while but Bellatrix spoke up, "the little girl wants to play" Bellatrix sang. "shut up" I said glaring at her.

Bellatrix walked over to me and grabbed me by the hair tightly lifting my head up. "its not that hard Lana. all you have to do is tell the

dark lord where Harry is and you wont have to suffer" Bellatrix said. she then licked the scar that was on my right eye. I did not like where this

was going. "leave her alone Bella, let the dark lord have her to himself" Lucius said. Bellatrix whined as she walked away from me.

"actually take her back to the basement. Im done with her for now. one of you go down and have fun with her" Voldemort said. "I would really love

to beat her up right now. she can pay for all the times she and her family has hurt me" Draco said. "you can do as you wish but I need her alive" Voldemort said.

Draco walked up to me and untied my feet. after he untied my feet he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me downstairs.

When we got downstairs he sat me down on the chair and tied my feet together and my chest to the chair. after that he began to beat me.

all the punches he threw at me felt like the the times Ahadi and Scar hit me. after he beat me up for a while he decided he was done with me and walked back upstairs.

"Harry, please come soon" I whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

It has been a few days since I got kidnapped by Voldemort and his followers. I was in bad condition now, cuts and bruises covered my body. my hair was a mess and some parts of my clothes were ripped.

I was weak and helpless now. I had no use of escaping because the ropes that kept me tied to the chair were too tight and it was impossible for me to escape. I got beatings from Draco, and tortured by Voldemort

and his followers. they did it because they wanted information from me on where my dad Harry was. I kept refusing to tell them where Harry was so they kept hurting to make me give in and tell them. right now I wish

that I was back at Hogwarts with my family, my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and my girlfriend Luna. I miss them a lot.

I was in the cold dark basement of Malfoy manor and I was figuring out a way to escape when I heard the door to the basement open.

When the sounds of the footsteps got closer I saw that It was Draco himself who came down the basement. When he walked up to me

he stared at me with an evil grin on his face. "hey brat, time for your beating" Draco said. he threw one hard punch at me and I cried out in pain.

After a while of him throwing punches at me he decided he was done with me. Draco then started to walk to the stairs.

I then realized that I haven't eaten any food or drank any water in the past few days. "Wait Draco" I said. "What is it now?" Draco said annoyed.

"I haven't eaten anything nor had anything to drink in a while. Can I have some food?" I asked. "why would I give you any food?" Draco said as he walked up to me.

"Please, Im starving and I'm thirsty" I pleaded. Draco grumbled in annoyance. "you can have a little water but thats it" Draco said.

Draco then left to go upstairs to get me some water. a few minutes later Draco came back with a glass half full of water.

He then put the cup to my lips and poured the water down my thought. After he finished giving the water to me he said, "will that be enough

to get you to shut up now?" Draco said. I nodded. "good, now I better not hear you whine about this again" Draco said. with that he left

closing the door to the basement behind him. I was left all alone again in this dark area. I tried one last time to get the ropes loose that

tied my hands together. It was no use. I was about to drift off to sleep again when I heard the door to the basement open again.

I was hearing familiar voices as they walked down the steps. "seriously Ron would you walk quieter!?" The voice said. my heart was pounding fast.

"Im trying to Hermione" The other voice said. I then realized that it was my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were coming to save me. when they walked up to me they were shocked of the condition I was in.

"Oh my god Lana, what did they do to you!?" Hermione said in a loud worried voice. "They... they tortured me for the past few days and they starved me" I said with my voice shaking. "don't worry Lana were gonna get you out of here" Harry said.

Then with the magic of Harry's wand he cut my ropes that tied me to the chair. I was finally free. Ron and Hermione put my arms around there shoulders to support me as I was weak and could not walk well.

"Im so sorry I left you behind back at the tournament" Harry said. a few tears were falling down Harry's face. "its okay dad, you did what

you had to do" I said. then after we made our way out of the basement we are now at the main floor of the Malfoy manor. then what I saw

next scared me. Voldemort and his followers were right in front of us. my whole body was shaking in fear. "trying to escape I see Lana, but that doesn't

matter now, as you have brought along Harry Potter with you" Voldemort said with a creepy smile. Ron and Hermione put protective arms around me.

"Ron and Hermione, you make sure Lana gets back to Hogwarts safely" Harry said. "what are you going to do Harry?" Ron asked.

"I am going to stay behind and fight him" Harry said. "Harry, no its too dangerous" Hermione said. "Its the only way Hermione.

just make sure our daughter gets back to howgwarts safely" Harry said. "we will, we promise" Hermione said. "lets get you home now Lana" Ron said.

I nodded. then we used the trophy to get back to Hogwarts. when we got back to Hogwarts I sighed with relief. I missed Hogwarts.

the first person to greet me was my godmother professor Mcgonagall. godmother hugged me tightly and cried. "Oh Lana we were all so worried about you" Godmother said.

"where is Harry?" Godmother said. "he stayed back fighting Voldemort and his followers" Hermione said.

Godmother gasped when she heard the news. "don't worry though he has his broom with him so he can come back" Ron said.

"alright then" Godmother said. "Where is my family?" I asked. "they are in the Gryffindor common room, we will walk you up there" Godmother said. My heart was pounding as we were walking closer and

closer to the Gryffindor common room. when we got inside the Gryffindor common room my family looked at me and gasped. then they all ran up to me and cried. I was being tackled with there hugs. "oh sweetie we were

all worried about you" Uru said with tears streaming down her face. "Im okay mom Im back now" I said in tears. "What happened to you while you were gone?" Mufasa asked with worry.

"they tortured me for information as to where Harry is" I said. "Thats awful. Im so sorry you had to go through that Lana" Nala said.

"Were glad your back home safe" Sarabi said. I smiled and hugged Sarabi. After Sarabi and I hugged my husband Scar walked up to me

and kissed me. "We should get you cleaned up now so you can rest" Scar said. Then Scar picked me up by the scruff of my neck and

carried me to my room. when we got to my room and I took my clothes off so he could clean me. I then laid in Scar's arms as he was

licking my wounds clean. after I was finished my bath I got a clean T shirt on along with clean leggings. Then Scar and I got in bed.

"are you gonna be okay?" Scar asked me with worry. "Yeah I will be okay" I said. Then Scar kissed me. "goodnight Lana" Scar said.

Then Scar and I fell in a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

It has been a while since I got kidnapped by Voldemort and his followers. the last couple of months of school were hard. after the premiere date of avengers infinity war, wich I got to see in Imax at the movie theaters in

hogsmade we all had Cedric Diggry's funeral at the end of the school year. I and Harry got an opportunity to give a short speech at the funeral. after Cedric Diggry's funeral we all went up to our common rooms and packed our stuff.

I was in my room packing my stuff when my mom Uru, my Husband Scar, My brother Mufasa, Sarabi, and my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in my room. "hey Lana, we came to check on you" Sarabi said.

"Are you doing okay?" Hermione said as she walked to my bed and sat down next to me. "yeah I am okay" I said.

"Got your stuff ready to go for tomorrow?" Harry asked me. "yeah I am ready togo tomorrow" I said. I was exhausted from packing my

things and from the funeral. "I know these past couple of months have been hard for you Lana. I understand because I have been there before" Mufasa said.

my owl Snowy flew over to me from her mini swing and sat on my lap to comfort me. "Professor Mcgonagall said that your room will

still be here for next year" Hermione said. "okay" I said. I then stroked Snowy's head and she seemed relaxed while I was stroking her feathers.

"Snowy missed you while you were missing" Scar said. "Did you guys look after her while I was missing?" I asked.

"yes we did. your parents even helped watch over her as well" Scar said. then Snowy flew over to Scar and sat on his shoulder.

"she seems to like you" I said with a smile. "yeah, she does" Scar said. Snowy rested his head onto Scar's warm mane. "how about we all do something

together tonight since its your last night at Hogwarts" Uru said with a smile. "that sounds like a good idea" Mufasa said.

"what do you want to do Lana?" Hermione asked me. "I was thinking we could watch a movie" I said. "what movie would you like to watch?" Ron said.

"How about black panther" I said. "Okay" Ron said. "I forgot to ask you mom, how is your cub doing?" I asked. "Its doing great, I am exited

to meet this little one" Uru said. I smiled. Uru was now five months pregnant with my little brother or sister. we haven't even decided on cub names

yet for the little one. "Have you decide on any cub names yet mom?" Mufasa asked. "not yet but I was thinking we could come up with names

on the train ride home" Uru said. "that would be nice, I will help come up with name's as well" I said. "thank you sweetie" Uru said.

"lets start the movie now before it gets late" I said. "good idea" Sarabi said. then my mom Hermione put the movie in the dvd player and

we started up the movie. I saw black panther in Imax before the second task. Black panther is one of my favorite avengers movies along with guardians of the galaxy. Avengers infinity war is my top favorite avengers movies.

after we finished the movie everyone left my room except for my husband Scar who usually sleeps with me most nights. Snowy flew to her mini swing and fell asleep. Scar and I then got in bed. "goodnight Lana" Scar said as he kissed me. Scar and I then fell in a deep sleep.

It is the next morning and me, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all getting ready to leave on the Hogwarts train to go home. I was going back to my grandma's place when the train drops us off at the train station.

"do you have everything?" Hermione asked me as we were walking out to the wagons. "yes mom I have everything" I said.

"are you sure?" Hermione asked me again. "Yes mom trust me" I said. then we all got on the wagons to get to the train station so the train

can take us back home. then we all got on the train. on the train ride home I sat next to my girlfriend Luna and her friends.

my dad Ahadi and Blaze were not at all happy with me that I was sitting next to Luna. they were the ones who were trying to teach me to

like boys but I wasn't giving in. they would do anything to hurt me. they abused me, and even raped me to get me to like boys. Ahadi said

that he wouldn't love me again until I learned to love boys. After the long train ride we finally arrived home back at platform 9/3 quarters.

when we got off the train my grandma and grandpa greeted me with hugs. "We missed you while you were at Hogwarts Lana. how was it?" Grandma said.

"it was great. I enjoyed learning there" I said. "thats great to hear dear" Grandma said. then she greeted her kids and hugged them.

after a while of talking we got into the car and drove home. when we got home we grabbed out luggage. After we grabbed our luggage

we all walked into the house. when we walked into the house we saw Ace who was sitting in the living room. "hi Ace" I said.

"hey Lana how are you?" Ace asked me. "I am good" I said. "there is something I want to talk to you about later today" Ace said.

"okay" I said. then me and my nice Axane went up to our rooms to unpack our stuff. Axane also got accepted into Hogwarts after I came into the wizardy world and she got sorted into raven claw and she mostly spent her

time in the raven claw common room. I was unpacking my stuff when my dad Ahadi and Blaze came in my room. "what do you two want!? cant you guys leave me alone!?" I shouted. Ahadi got angry with me and slapped me

in the face. "you will not talk to me like that Lana. we are here because I am not happy that you sat by Luna on the train ride home" Ahadi said. "and I am here to punish you" Blaze said.

Blaze then pinned me to the ground. I tried to get up but he wouldn't get off of me. "You wont be able to get out of this one Lana" Blaze said.

Blaze was about to through a punch at me but Ace came in my room just in time. "Get off of her!" Ace shouted.

Blaze and Ahadi both glared at me. Ahadi walked up to Ace and grabbed him by his arm. "you better not interrupt us ever again" Ahadi said.

Ace growled at Ahadi as Ahadi left my room. "You got lucky this time Lana. next time you wont get so lucky" Blaze said glaring at me.

after Blaze and Ahadi left the room Ace helped me up. "are you okay Lana?" Ace asked me. "yeah I am fine" I said. "Lana there is something I have been wanting to talk to you about for a while" Ace said. "what is it?" I said.

"Lana on the first day we met I instantly fell in love with you. The question I wanted to ask you is... will you be my girlfriend?"


	26. Chapter 26

I was shocked as to what Ace have asked me. I already have a girlfriend and no way was I gonna cheat on her and date someone else behind her back. "Im sorry Ace but... I don't feel the same way and...

I already have a girlfriend. I am gay" I said. My heat was pounding as I did not know how he was gonna react. was he gonna lash out at me? Ace had a few tears in his eyes but he said, "I understand Lana.

I hope your happy with your girlfriend" Ace said. Ace had tears streaming down his face as he left my room. I felt bad for Ace but I said no because I was gay and I have a girlfriend already.

I was about to close my door when I heard a lout bang coming from downstairs. "OH REALLY!? YOU DONT EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT IT

FEELS LIKE TO BE REJECTED!" Ace yelled. "Ace please, Lana can here you and I bet she feels bad enough already!" Hermione shouted.

"I DONT CARE! I TOOK TOO LONG ON PLANNING TO ASK HER AND SHE BLEW MY DAMN CHANCE!" Ace screamed. tears were streaming down

my face as he was yelling at everyone. "NOW IF YOU WILL EXUSE ME IM GONNA GO OUTSIDE TO BLOW OFF SOME FUCKING STEAM!" Ace screamed again.

then I saw him as he slammed the door behind him. I closed my door shut and closed the door to my room. I hid under my blankets and sobbed into

my pillows. I have never thought that he was gonna react like this. After a while I heard a knock on my door.

"go away" I said. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. "Its just me Lana I just want to talk to you" Sarabi said. "I don't want to talk!" I snapped.

"I think she just needs some space for now Sarabi" Mufasa said. then after a minute it was silent. When grandma called me for dinner

I still wasn't in the best of moods to talk to anyone so I took my plate, shut the door behind me. I walked to my bed, sat down and ate my dinner. after I ate my dinner I decided to go to bed since I was exhausted.

It has been a couple of months now and summer vacation has ended. Ace still hasn't talked to me after I rejected him. My dad Ahadi and Blaze

still abuse and rape me everyday to get me to like boys instead of girls but I still wasn't giving in and no matter how hard They try I cant be broken.

I was in my room getting ready to go to Hogwarts when Ace came in my room. I was shocked as to why he was in my room since he

hardly talked to me at all this summer. "Lana, before you leave for hogwarts I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you.

it wasn't right for me to treat you the way I did" Ace said. "It's...its okay" I said shyly. "Thanks Lana. I hope you have a good year at Hogwarts" Ace said. "thanks" I said. with that Ace left my room.

Ace doesn't go to Hogwarts so he just stays at grandma and grandpas place while we are all at Hogwarts. Its about 7:30 am and we are supposed to leave at 8:00 am to catch the train on time since it takes us

two hours to drive up to the train station. I was all ready to go so I grabbed my stuff and walked downstairs and put my stuff in the living room. "hey Lana are you all ready to go?" Harry asked me. "yeah dad I am ready" I said.

then we all loaded our stuff into the car. We have a big van since we have a lot of people who go to Hogwarts in our family.

I sat by my nice Axane during the trip to the train station. On our way to the train station I decided to watch the new mission impossible movie

on my phone. It is the year 2018 now and during the summer I saw the new avengers infinity war movie in theaters a few more times

and the new mission impossible movie in theaters. After we got to the train station we did the same process again where we walked into the

platform 9/3 quarters wall and we loaded our stuff up on the train. "goodbye Lana I hope you have another good term" Grandma said as she hugged me.

"I will by grandma" I said. I then walked over to my mom Uru who was standing next to my brother Mufasa. Uru was now 8 months pregnant

and her new cub is due soon. I was both exited and nervous for my new brother or sister who will arrive into this world soon.

we all then boarded the train and I got to sit next to my girlfriend Luna. when I sat down we hugged and kissed as it has been a long time

since we seen each other. "I have missed you this summer Lana" Luna said. "I missed you too" I said. then the train started up and

we started our journey to Hogwarts. "how have things been over the summer?" Luna asked me. "my summer was pretty good. How about you?" I asked.

"it was good as well" Luna said. we talked about our summer vacation and all the things we did over the summer.

during the train ride we watched wonder woman 2017 and avengers infinity war together. then we decided to take a nap after we

finished avengers infinity war. when we woke up we realized we are almost arriving at Hogwarts. Luna got up and went to change into

her Hogwarts uniform. I still don't wear the Hogwarts uniform and professor Dumbledore was okay with it as long as I had Gryffindor

colors on me so at day one of Hogwarts last year godmother gave me Gryffindor headbands and wristbands along with some yellow and red paint to paint my cheeks if I wanted to so I just did that instead of wearing the Hogwarts uniform.

when we pulled up into Hogwarts we walked over to the wagons that took us over to the school. when we got to Hogwarts we left the wagons and walked to the great hall where the big feast and the sorting was being held.

During the feast and the sorting I sat next to my husband Scar and my dad Harry. all throughout the feast my dad Ahadi and Blaze were giving me death stares as they were not happy I sat next to Luna again on the train.

it made me uncomfterable but I tried not to think about it and talked to my family to get my mind off of it. when we were finished

eating we were introduced to a new teacher named professor Umbridge who is our new defense against the dark arts teacher.

after she introduced herself to us we all went upstairs to our common rooms to start a new year of Hogwarts.


	27. Chapter 27

It is the next morning and I am getting ready to go to my first class this year which is defense against the dark arts with professor umbridge. I got my avengers shirt on with the original six avengers and the avengers logo

in the background and I got my blue leggings on. I also got my Gryffindor headband and wristbands on. I then painted one of each stripe of Gryffindor colors on my face. after I got ready we walked down to the great hall.

after we had breakfast me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the defense against the dark arts class. when we got to the classroom I sat down in a desk next to my mom Hermione.

after a little bit professor Umbridge walked into the front of the classroom and faced us. "good morning class, today we will be

learning about defense spells in a safe way" Professor Umbridge said. then she handed us all defense spells books. when I got my book I

flipped through the pages looking for stuff about using spells but there were nothing about using defense spells.

"Mom, are we gonna use defense spells this year?" I asked Hermione. "Im not sure yet, I will ask though" Hermione said. then Hermione

raised her hand. "yes?" Professor Umbridge said. "Is there anything about using spells?" Hermione asked. "Using spells!?" Professor Umbridge

said in a mocking tone. "theres no need for defense spells dear. there is nothing out there" Professor Umbrige said.

my eyes were wide with shock as to what I just heard. not using defense spells!? What kind of class is this? I opened my mouth to speak up,

"But what if something attacks us?" I said. "oh no need to worry, nothing is gonna attack us" Professor Umbridge said. I glared at her.

"you don't know that for sure" I said. "Lana quiet!" Hermione said. "I would listen to your mother if I were you Mrs. Potter or there is going to be

serious consequences" Professor Umbridge said. "but there Is-" I was cut off by professor Umbridge. "Thats enough, I am sure Cedric Diggary's death

was a tragic accident" Professor Umbridge said. okay what!? Cedric Diggary's death was not an accident and she knows that.

This enraged me so I stood up from my chair. "CEDRIC DIGGAR'S DEATH WAS NOT A FUCKING ACCIDENT!" I screamed. "Sit back down Mrs. Potter, Detention!"

I slowly sat back down in my chair with tears silently falling down my face. Hermione put her arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

after class I went straight to detention with professor Umbridge for having my outburst in class earlier. When I got to her office she had me write lines for her. the whole detention was hell.

even worse then detention with professor Snape. the quill she provided me did not have any ink at all and the quill cut through my left skin. my hands were sweating as the quill kept cutting words through my skin.

then after a while of writing lines she finally walked up to me and said, "have you learned your lesson yet Mrs. Potter?" She asked me. I weakly nodded. "good, off you go then" Professor Umbridge said.

After I was dismissed from detention I walked back to the Gryffindor common room. when I got back to the Gryffindor common room I went up to my room to go rest.

It has been a month later since school started and it is October of 2018. Things have been hard for me during the first month of school.

professor Umbridge have been giving me detentions over the stupidest things and my left hand was being cut through over and over again with

the lines she has been making me write. My dad Ahadi and Blaze have still been sexually assulting me because I still wasn't giving up

on liking girls. my mom Uru is now on her final stage of pregnancy and her cub is due any day now. I am currently in charms class

with professor flitwick learning new spells when my godmother professor Mcgonagall ran into the classroom. she seemed like she was in panic.

"Lana, I'm sorry but I need to take you out of class because your mom is about to give birth to her new cub" Godmother said.

I was in shock and my heart stopped. "Go on" Hermione said as she smiled and nudged me a little. "Are you guys coming with?" I asked.

"no we will stay in class, we will see the new cub later" Hermione said. I nodded and I and professor Mcgonagall quickly ran out of the room.

We ran and did not stop until we were in the Gryffindor common room. I ran up to my mom Uru and all the female lionesses who were with her, Sarabi and Nala.

a few hours later Urus new cub, my little sister was born. she had a tan color fur and she had green eyes. "What are you going to name her mom?" I asked.

"Im going to name her Shani" Uru said. "I think thats a great name mom" I said. "Thanks sweetie" Uru said. then a second later my brother Mufasa

and my husband Scar came in the Gryffindore common room. everybody else who was in the Gryffindor common room was not allowed to come in while Uru was giving birth to her cub. "Hi mom, we came to see our new sister" Mufasa said.

"Whats her name?" Scar asked. "her name is Shani" Uru said. I, Scar, And Mufasa looked at our new little sister. "would you like to hold her Lana?" Uru asked me. "sure" I said. Sarabi gently picked up Shani and

placed her gently in my arms. As I was holding my new sister I suddenly had pictures flashing in my head. I had flashbacks of the time Scar killed my cubs when they were born. "Lana is everything alright?" Sarabi asked me with worry.

"I...I..." I stammered not being able to get a word out of my mouth. "Lana are you okay?" Scar said with worry.

"I don't know..." I said quietly. then My world went black.


	28. Chapter 28

When I woke up I found myself laying in my bed. I had a piercing headache and I was not feeling well. I decided to check the time on my phone. the time said 4:00 pm. How long was I out for? I then decided to put my headphones on

and watch some of my favorite youtuber's new videos. after a while my husband Scar came in my room. I put my phone down and took out my headphones. "Hi Scar" I said. "Hey Lana, how are you feeling?" Scar asked me.

"Im feeling a bit better" I said. "Thats good" Scar said. "how long was I out for?" I asked. "You were out for about an hour. I brought you to your room when you fainted" Scar said. "Oh okay" I said. "Dinner is soon so,

we should head down now" Scar said. "Okay" I said. "Is mom coming?" I asked. "No, she has to stay and watch over our little sister" Scar said.

"Okay" I said. Then Scar and I walked down to dinner together and met up with the rest of our family and my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

As I sat down next to Scar and Hermione my family was happy to see that I was up. "Im glad to see your up Lana" Sarabi said.

"feeling any better?" Nala asked me. "yeah I am feeling better" I said. "thats good" Nala said. I then started to eat my dinner. after I

ate my dinner I decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room while my family was still eating dinner. when I got to the

Gryffindor common room I saw my mom Uru with my little sister Shani. "hey sweetie how are you?" Uru asked me. "I am good.

how is Shani doing?" I asked. "Shes doing good. I already fed her while you guys were down at dinner" Uru said. "has dad seen Shani yet?" I asked.

"no, I don't even want him near her because I am worried he will hurt her" Uru said. "don't worry mom, I will protect Shani" I said.

"thank you sweetie" Uru said. Speaking of Ahadi, he just walked into the Gryffindor common room. "what do you want Ahadi!?" Uru said with anger.

"calm down Uru, I just came to see our new daughter" Ahadi said. "I wont let you near her!" Uru shouted. Ahadi was enraged by this and

slapped Uru in the face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that Uru!" Ahadi shouted. Shani then started to cry. I glared at Ahadi. "hurt my mom like that

again and I will fucking kill you" I said. Ahadi then pinned me to the floor. "Threaten me like that again and I will give you a punishment

you wont forget" Ahadi said. Ahadi then punched me hard in the face. Ahadi then got annoyed with Shani's crying.

"Damnit Uru shut that fucking cub up!" Ahadi yelled. "If you hadn't woke her up she wouldn't be crying right now!" Uru shouted.

Ahadi then got off me and got close to Uru and my little sister. "If you wont shut her up then I will do it myself" Ahadi said. he then raised his paw and got out his claws. "No!" I cried. then just in time my family and

my parents Harry, Ron, And Hermione walked in the Gryffindor common room. "Expellarmus!" Harry shouted. the magic hit Ahadi and Ahadi passed out. My parents and my family rushed to us.

"are you okay Lana?" Harry asked with worry. "yeah dad I am fine" I said. "what did he do to Shani!?" Mufasa said with anger. "Well he first gave me a beating for threatening him, then he almost killed our sister" I said.

"That bastard!" Mufasa said. "Im glad Shani is okay though" Sarabi said. "Yeah, If it weren't for you dad, I don't know what I would do right now" I said.

"Im just glad your okay Lana" Harry said. "have you guys seen Shani yet?" I asked. "we haven't seen her yet" Ron said. "mom can I hold her?" I asked.

"of corse" Uru said. then Uru handed Shani over to me and I held her in my arms so my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione could see her.

"she is adorable" Hermione said. Hermione stroked Shani's fur. Shani purred happily as Hermione was stroking her fur.

"she seem's to like you mom" I said. "I think your right Lana" Hermione said with a smile. my owl Snowy flew over to us to take a look at Shani.

"You like her Snowy?" I asked. Snowy gently tapped Shani with her feet and Shani giggled. Then Scar walked up to me,

"I know your having a good time Lana but its time for your bath now" Scar said. "Okay" I said. I then gave Shani back to my mom. Scar then picked me up by the scruff of my neck and carried me to my room.

Its been two weeks later and Shani is now a full grown cub. These days I hardly have any time for free time anymore. after I get back from

class My mom Uru wants me to watch over Shani because she thinks its good for me to bond with my little sister. I did not want to though.

all I want to do after class was to relax and watch a couple of shows but thats not able to happen anymore. I was going insane.

Shani was in my room and I was hanging out with her. "hey Lana do you want to play?" Shani asked. "no" I said. "come on Lana,

you say that all the time" Shani said. "I told you I don't want to!" I snapped. "fine I will play by myself" Shani said.

then Shani was fooling around on my laptop. "leave it alone Shani!" I yelled. Shani whined and then she accidentally fell off my chair.

"whats going on in here?" A voice said. I turned around to see my mom Uru standing at my doorway looking angry. "Lana wont play with me" Shani said.

"Lana you know the rules, after school you have to watch over your sister" Uru said. I got angry. "NO MOM I HATE WATCHING OVER HER!

I HARDLY HAVE ANY FREE TIME ANYMORE BECAUSE OF THIS BRAT!" I yelled. "you watch your mouth young lady!" Uru shouted. "NO MOM IM FUCKING DONE!" I screamed. I then stormed out of the Gryffindor common room.

then I was walking around the hallways of Hogwarts to blow off some steam. after a while I begin to sing:

[queen of mean]

_I'm so tired of pretending_  
_Where's my happy ending?_

_I followed all the rules_  
_I drew inside the lines_  
_I never asked for anything that wasn't mine_  
_I waited patiently for my time_  
_But when it finally came_  
_He called her name_  
_And now I feel this overwhelming pain_  
_I mean it's in my veins_  
_I mean it's in my brain_  
_My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train_  
_I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame_  
_I know exactly who to blame_

_I never thought of myself as mean_  
_I always thought that I'd be the queen_  
_And there's no in between_  
_'Cause if I can't have that_  
_Then I would be the leader of the dark_  
_And the bad_  
_Now there's a devil on my shoulder_  
_Where the angels used to be_  
_And he's calling me the queen_

_Being nice was my pastime_  
_But I've been hurt for the last time_  
_And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me_  
_The anger burns my skin, third-degree_  
_Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea_  
_There's nobody getting close to me_  
_They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen_  
_Your nightmare's my dream_  
_Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes_

_I never thought of myself as mean_  
_I always thought that I'd be the queen_  
_And there's no in between_  
_'Cause if I can't have that_  
_Then I would be the leader of the dark_  
_And the bad_  
_Now there's a devil on my shoulder_  
_Where the angels used to be_  
_And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me)_  
_The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)_  
_The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)_

_Something's pulling me_  
_It's so magnetic_  
_My body is moving_  
_Unsure where I'm headed_  
_All of my senses have left me defenseless_  
_This darkness around me_  
_Is promising vengeance_  
_The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive_  
_There's nothing to lose_  
_When you're lonely and friendless_  
_So my only interest is showing this princess_  
_That I am the queen_  
_And my reign will be endless (endless)_

_I want what I deserve_  
_I want to rule the world_  
_Sit back and watch them learn_  
_It's finally my turn_

_If they want a villain for a queen_  
_I'm gonna be one like they've never seen_  
_I'll show them what it means_  
_Now that I am that_  
_I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad_  
_'Cause the devil's on my shoulder_  
_Where the angels used to be_  
_And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me)_  
_The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)_

_I want what I deserve_

after I finished the song I heard a voice say, "Nice singing Potter" The Voice said sarcastically. I turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing before me. "what do you want?" I said.

"I couldn't help but hear your little argument that you had with your mom earlier" Draco said. "how did you get in the Gryffindor common room?" I asked. "your dad Ahadi let me in" Draco said. damn it.

"I heard you hate your sister" Draco said. "yeah, she's a little brat that I want to get rid of" I said. "I can help you with that" Draco said. "you can?" I asked with surprise. "yeah, what is it that you need?" Draco asked. I then had a creepy smile on my face.

"I want you to help me get revenge on my little sister" I said.


	29. Chapter 29

Draco seemed surprised to my request. "I want you to help me get revenge on my little sister" I said with a creepy smile. Draco then seemed interested in my request. "Okay, how do you want to get revenge on her?" Draco asked me.

I then thought of an idea. "We kidnap her and keep her locked up in the Slytherin common room so my family doesn't notice anything. then we hurt her for all the times she has hurt me. she is the reason why

my mom has been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks" I said. "Sounds like a plan. when do we take her?" Draco said. "we take her tonight. make sure my family doesn't suspect anything" I said. "Will do" Draco said.

then Draco and I parted. I headed up to the Gryffindor common room and went to my room to plot revenge on my sister Shani.

two hours passed now and it was time to kidnap Shani. luckily Shani was in my room at this time. "hey Shani I have a surprise for you" I said.

"a Surprise?" Shani said happily. "yeah, just fallow me" I said with a creepy grin. "okay" Shani said. Shani then fallowed me as we

walked out of the Gryffindor common room. when we walked out of the Gryffindor common room Shani and I kept walking until we reached

the Slytherin common room. "Lana whats this, Its kinda creepy" Shani said. "you will find out" I said. Draco then walked out of the door

and stood in front of us. "do you have her?" Draco asked. "yes I have her" I said. "Lana...?" Shani said confused.

Shani was startled as I roughly picked her up. "W-what are you doing!?" Shani said completely scared. "Im getting my revenge on you Shani.

you took mom away from me. all you did was annoy me and make my life miserable" I said with anger. Shani whimpered in fear and started to scream.

"Mufasa, Scar, help me!" Shani screamed. I slammed my hand hard on Shani's mouth as Shani was struggling to break free from my tight grip.

"Shut up brat, no one is gonna help you" I said. "Come on let's get her in to the dorms" Draco said. "alright" I said. I kept my grip firm on Shani

and I kept my hand tight on her mouth so she wouldn't scream for help. Shani had muffled screams as Draco and I walked up to the dormitory's.

when we got to the dormitory's Draco's gang greeted him. "woah you guys actually got her!" Goyal said happily. "yep we did" Draco said.

I roughly set Shani on the floor and pinned her to the floor. "now you listen to me. you dare tell anyone about this and you will pay the price" I said.

Shani said nothing and I was getting impatient so I slapped her in the face. "Talk to me brat!" I yelled. "y-yes Lana" Shani whimpered. "good" I said. I then got off of Shani and looked at Draco and his gang.

"you guys can do whatever you want with her I don't care. just make sure she doesn't escape" I said. "you can count on us Potter" Draco said with a triumph smile. "good, now I better get back before my family suspects anything.

have fun boys" I said with a creepy smile. "oh we will" Draco said. As I walked out of the Slytherin common room I could hear Shani's cries of pain. This was wonderful. When I got back to the Gryffindor common room I

was greeted by my family and my parents. "Lana where have you been, we were worried" Hermione said. "Oh I went on a walk to

blow off some steam" I said. "okay, just let us know before you go anywhere next time" Harry said. "okay dad" I said. "Lana where is Shani?" Uru asked.

"she went to hang out with godmother" I lied. "okay" Uru said. "Im gonna go to bed now, goodnight guys" I said. "goodnight Lana" Nala said.

I then happily walked to my room. when I got to my room I let myself fall on my bed. this was the best night I had in a while. I then drifted off into a deep sleep.

It was the next morning and so far my family hasn't suspected anything of Shani's dissaperance. we were all walking down to breakfast and I sat down

next to my husband Scar and my dad Ron. After a while into breakfast my mom Uru spoke up, "Has anyone seen Shani? she hasn't returned this morning" Uru said.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday" Scar said. my heart was pounding as they were talking about Shani. "Lana do you know where she is?" Mufasa asked me.

"I think she probably stayed the night with godmother after my outburst yesterday" I said. "alright, just let us know if you see her" Mufasa said.

"okay" I said. after I finished breakfast there was still no signs of Shani which was a good thing. "we should go to class now before were late" Ron said.

"alright" Hermione said. we then got up from the table. "bye Lana have a good day and let us know if Shani show's up" Sarabi said.

"okay bye Sarabi" I said. before I left Scar gave me a kiss. "bye Lana I love you" Scar said. "Love you too" I said as I left with my parents.

all throughout the day I was worried about my family finding out that Draco and I kidnaped Shani. I didn't let that bother me though as I had classes to focus on. Im sure Draco and his gang did something to

Shani to prevent her from escaping and that helped my worry go down. when I got to the Gryffindor common room after class my family was talking about not seeing Shani all day. "Does anyone know where they seen her last?" Nala asked.

"The last time I saw her was with Lana in her room" Uru said. I could tell Uru's anxiety was growng. I didn't care though. all I cared about was making sure my sister payed for what she had done to me.

"hey Lana how was your day?" Nala asked me. "it was good" I said. "Have you seen Shani yet today?" Uru asked me. "Im sure she is

still with godmother" I said. "that is not true Lana. we asked her while we were at class today. Professor Mgonagall said she wasn't even with her

last night" Hermione said. My whole family glared at me. "so you lied to us Lana. did you do anything to her?" Uru said glaring at me.

"No I...Didn't" I said. "Isn't it obvious mom!? She did something to Shani!" Mufasa shouted. Scar growled at me and pinned me to the ground.

"how could you Lana!? you lied to us and hurt Shani! I am disappointed in you!" Scar yelled. "But Scar I didn't-" Scar cut me off. "don't lie to us! now tell us where Shani is now" Scar said glaring at me.

"I-I teamed up with Draco and kidnaped her" I said.


	30. Chapter 30

"You what!?" was all that came out of Scar's mouth. "I... I kidnaped Shani and teamed up with Draco" I said. Scar and the rest of my family glared at me. "How could you Lana!? I never thought you would do something like this" Uru said.

"I am disappointed in you Lana. now tell us where Shani is" Mufasa said angrily. "you want me to take you to Shani!? Fine I will take you to her!" I said. Scar got off of me and I led Mufasa, Scar, and Uru to Shani.

when we got to the Slytherin common room and got to the dormitory where Shani was being held captive by me, Draco, and his gang Shani's eye's lit up when she saw her brother's and her mom. Draco was staring with disbelief.

Draco then grabbed Shani and held her in a tight grip. I glared at my family. "take one more step and I will" I threatened. They listened to

me and stood still. "Lana why are you doing this!?" Uru shouted. "you wanna know why!?" I shouted back. Shani started to cry.

"shut her up" I ordered. Draco nodded at my request and covered Shani's mouth. "I am doing this because all you did mom was you have

been neglecting me these past two weeks after Shani was born! And you make me watch her every single fucking day after school.

I hardly have any free time anymore but you don't understand! I have been trying to fucking tell you but you always cut me off and making up

damn excuses. I am so sick of this!" I yelled. "Lana I... I didn't know...Im sorry just please let Shani go!" Uru cried with tears streaming down her face.

I looked at my family for a second and then I looked at my little sister who had tears streaming down her face as well.

"please Lana let me make it up to you" Uru said. "this isn't a trick is it?" I said. "no its not" Uru said. I sighed and decided to let Shani go.

"let her go. She's not worth it anymore" I said. Draco then roughly dropped Shani on the ground and ran up to Mufasa and Scar.

"Im done here" Draco said. with that Draco and his gang left the dormitories. After they left my family continued to glare at me.

"when we get back Lana I see that you are to punished for this" Scar said. "I agree. what you did was very extreme and I am not allowing this

to go unpunished" Uru said. "But mom I-" I was cut off by her. "No buts Lana. now lets go" Uru said. Scar then picked me up by the scruff of

my neck and carried me to the Gryffindor common room. With Mufasa carrying Shani and Scar carrying me we made our way to the Gryffindor common room.

when we got to the Gryffindor common room Nala took Shani too the girls dormitory so she could get cleaned up. after Nala and Shani went to the girls dormitory me and my family sat down. I put my head down in shame as

I already regret what I did to my little sister. I realized that she didn't deserve any of this and I regret hurting her and kidnaping her. It was silent for a while but after a while my dad Harry spoke up,

"Lana we are all very disappointed in you. what you did to your sister was very cruel" Harry said. "You betrayed us. you lied to us when we asked you where Shani was, you could have told us the truth" Hermione said.

I had tears threatening to fall down my face. I did my best to keep my tears in. "you will be punished for your actions Lana, what you did

can not go unpunished" Scar said. "I agree. And I think I have figured out your punishment" Uru said. "w-what is it?" I said nervously.

"you are grounded for two months. no contact with anyone at all. you are not allowed to use your electronics and you will be locked in your

room so we make sure that you don't sneak out or try to hurt Shani again" Uru said. my eyes widened. she cant...

"but mom you said that you would make up for neglecting me" I said. "that will be after your grounding. now go up to your room.

you are also going to apologize to Shani as well" Uru said. "But what about classes and all my friends and my girlfriend" I said.

"we will tell them what is going on for the next two months. we will also bring you your homework from class as well" Ron said.

"Now go upstairs and go apologize to Shani while we take care of a few things from your room" Uru said. "yes mom" I said quietly. I then

walked upstairs to the girls dormitory. when I got up to where Nala and Shani was Nala glared at me and put protective arms around Shani.

"Shani... I just wanted to tell you that I... Im sorry" I said. Shani said nothing because she was terrified of me. before I left Nala spoke up,

"Lana, I need to tell you this but we cant be friends anymore. I don't want to be friends with someone who hurts people" Nala said.

my heart shattered. Nala has been my best friend ever since the day I arrived in pride rock. But I then said, "I...understand. goodbye Nala" I said as tears were streaming down my face. I turned and left the dormitory.

When I got to the front of my room my mom Uru was standing by the door. "get in, we already fixed up your room" Uru said. I hesitated but I walked into my room. when I walked in the door closed and I heard a click on the

door knob. that must mean that I am locked in my room. I walked to my door and turned the knob. it was locked. I couldn't get out. when I looked at my room I noticed that all my electronic devices were gone. everything else

was gone in my room too. The only thing I had in my room was my bed and my clothes that were in my closet. guilt and regret was taking over me as I sobbed into my pillow.

After a while I then fell in a deep sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

It has been a full 24 hours since I have been locked in my room. I hate being locked in my room. there is nothing to do and I don't have any one to talk to. well except for my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione who bring me

my homework and my meals. my family doesn't talk to me at all. Nala isn't my friend anymore, my husband Scar hates me now for hurting Shani the way I did. I regret everything I did. I wish there was a way to go back in time

and reverse everything I did. I wish I could stop myself from hurting Shani the way I did. my jealousy took over and got the better of me and one day I finally snapped. my mom Uru still doesn't understand how I feel.

I try talking to her numerous times about watching Shani 24/7 but she always cuts me off and never listens to me.

she says its 'good bonding experience' but all it did was drive me insane. I hardly got any free time at all. I wish there was a way to talk to

mom without her cutting me off all the time and not listening to me. It breaks my heart that my own mom treats me like this.

having an abusive dad doesn't help either. Even before I did all the bad things to Shani My cutting only got even more worse.

It got so bad that I even ended up in the REAL hospital. My mom still didn't understand after that. I am now currently in

my room thinking about what to do when my mom Hermione came in. "hey Lana, I came by to drop your homework off" Hermione said.

"thanks mom" I said. she then set my homework on my desk. my desk was the only thing I was allowed to have along with my bed and my clothes.

then Hermione went over to my bed and sat next to me. "How are you doing?" She asked me. "Ive been better" I said.

It was silent for a while but Hermione broke the silence. "You know, me, Harry, and Ron did not agree with this punishment that your family gave you" Hermione said.

"You-you didn't?" I stammered. "yeah, we tried to talk them into a one month grounding without you being locked up.

it kills me to see your family treat you like this. with your neglecting mother and your abusive father" Hermione said with sadness.

"I just don't know what to do anymore" I sobbed. "it will be okay. we will try to get you out of your room as soon as possible. I would rather you

have the one month grounding without your electronics instead of being locked up in your room like this with nothing to do" Hermione said.

"I just-I just wish there was a way to go back in time and reverse everything I have done" I said. When I said that Hermione's eyes lit up. "what is it mom?" I said. "what if I told you there was a way that you can go back in time?" Hermione said.

My eyes widened. "M...mom" I stuttered. "yeah, it is possible here in our world" Hermione said. "Shut up, your joking" I said. "no Im not, hang on let me go get professor Dumbledore" Hermione said.

Hermione then walked out of my room and left to go get professor Dumbledore. Was there really a way to go back in time? no there wasn't, Hermione is just playing tricks on me. I did not believe for a second that there was a way

to go back in time. I was lost in my thoughts when my dad Ahadi came in my room. "what the hell do you want dad, just leave me alone

I am miserable enough already" I said. Ahadi did not look pleased with me that I talked to him that way so he walked up to me,

grabbed me roughly by the arm and threw me hard on the floor. I got the wind knocked out of me so I gasped desperately for air.

He pinned me to the floor with my head facing the floor. he then grabbed me by my hair roughly and lifted my head up forcing me to look at the wall.

"Listen here young lady. you will not talk to me like that ever again. Got it?" Ahadi said. "Y...Yes...dad" I stuttered. He used his free paw to

slap me in the face. "LOUDER!" He roared. I whimpered in fear and said louder, "yes dad!" I shouted. "Thats better" Ahadi said.

"Why are you hear?" I asked. "I came to see how much progress you made with breaking up with Luna. Did you do it yet?" He asked me.

"No, I will never break up with her! Stop getting your hopes up and let me be with her!" I yelled. Ahadi growled at me and punched me hard

in the face. "you will break up with Luna weather you like it or not. and if you still refuse then I will have to do it myself" Ahadi said.

my eyes widened with fear. "Like hell I will let you!" I yelled. Ahadi got even more angry and growled at me again.

"thats it, I have had it with you brat!" Ahadi yelled and punched me again. he was about to punch me again when we heard a voice say,

"Excuse me?" The voice said. I recognized this voice. this voice belonged to professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. Ahadi stopped and got off of me. "What are you doing, Hurting a fine young lady like her?" Dumbledore said.

"I was teaching her a lesson" Ahadi said. Dumbledore briefly nodded and said, "next time please do go easy on her. she deserves better" Dumbledore said. Ahadi grumbled and left my room.

Professor Dumbledore and my Hermione then walked in my room. Hermione helped me up. "are you okay Lana?" Hermione asked. "yeah mom I am fine, thank you professor" I said looking at professor Dumbledore and smiled.

"Your welcome Mrs. Potter. if you ever need help you can always ask me" Dumbledore said and smiled back at me. "Now I heard that you two

want to go back in time and reverse everything you have done Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked me. I nodded. "I messed up professor,

I made a big mistake and I regret it" I said. "Im just like you Mrs. Potter. I made more mistakes here at Hogwarts then I ever did before" Dumbledore said.

"now about this going back in time I have just the thing for you two" Dumbledore said. he then reached into his pocket and held out a sand timer necklace.

"this is called a time turner. it can take you back in time" Dumbledore said. I stared at it with amazement. I then reached my finger out to

examine it but Hermione took it before I could touch it. "You Ms. Granger know the rules. you must NOT be seen. You must get back to where you

started before the time runs out. Good luck to the both of you" Dumbledore said. "Oh 24 clicks should do. and I find it helpful to retrace your footsteps" Dumbledore said.

with that professor Dumbledore left my room. Hermione then put the necklace around her and my neck. My heart was pumping fast.

Hermione then started clicking the timer 24 clicks. in less then a second everything was rewinding. then everything around us stood still.


	32. Chapter 32

I looked around me as everything stopped rewinding. Hermione then checked the time. "Its 7:30. where were you at 7:30?" Hermione asked me. I thought hard as to where I was at that time. what was I doing?

It has been a full 24 hours since my family has locked me up in my room. "I don't know... I think we were in the Gryffindor common room and my family was about to punish me for what I did" I said.

"Fallow me, and we cant be seen" Hermione said. then she gently grabbed me by my arm and we quietly opened my door. when we snuck out of the door I saw myself sitting down with my family as they were discussing

my punishment. "Okay... how are we gonna stop you from your wrong doing?" Hermione wondered allowed quietly.

I thought for a second. then I came up with an Idea. "How about I recored this and then we go back to the time where I was about to

hurt Shani" I said. "good idea" Hermione said. I then checked my legging pockets for my phone. I realized I didn't have it because my family

took my phone away as part of my punishment. "Oh no, I don't have my phone with me" I said completely freaking out.

"Don't worry, you can use mine I brought mine with" Hermione said. "thanks mom" I said. Hermione then got her phone out and handed it to me.

I got to the camera app on her phone and set up the camera. After I did that I hit the recored button. I recorded the whole thing as my

family was discussing my punishment for me. after my family was done discussing my punishment I ended the recording.

"Quickly, in your room" Hermione whispered as she pulled me to my room. we then hid in my closet and shut my closet doors quietly as

my family was taking all the things out of my room. "did you get everything?" Hermione asked me. "we got it" I said. "good, now lets

go back to the time where you were teaming up with Draco" Hermione said, "alright" I said. Hermione then put the time turner around my neck

and she put it around hers. I was about to click it to go back to the time where me and Draco teamed up but Hermione slapped my hand away.

"Mom!" I whined. "Its not a toy Lana!" Hermione scolded. then she counted the amount of clicks she was doing on the time turner.

after she was done clicking the time turner she let go of it and everything started reversing backwards. once everything stopped reversing Hermione took the Time turner necklace back.

"where where you when you were teaming up with Draco?" Hermione asked me. "I was in the Hallways near the courtyard" I said. "okay, come on" Hermione said. then she gently grabbed me by my arm and we ran

to the courtyard Hallways. when we got there I could see myself teaming up with Draco. Hermione and I hid behind the corner of the walls and we listened to the conversation I and Draco were having.

"so how do you plan to get revenge on your little sister?" Draco said. "we kidnap her and make her pay for all of those times she has

hurt me" I heard myself say. "sounds like a plan. when do we take her?" Draco asked. "we take her tonight. make sure my family doesn't

suspect anything" I heard myself say. "will do. meet you at the Slytherin common room" Draco said. Then myself and Draco parted ways.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked. "I was thinking we could leave some notes for your past self" Hermione said.

"But thats dangerous, we could get caught" I said. "don't worry I got it figured out" Hermione said. then Hermione got out some paper,

a quill and some ink. she then started writing on the note. "what do you think?" Hermione asked me. I read the note. the note said,

'stop don't do this' I nodded. "good" I said. then Hermione and I snuck up on my past self and we placed the note on the floor but my past

self did not notice us. when my past self noticed the note on the floor she picked it up and read it. "who is there!?" My past self exclaimed.

She shrugged and threw the note on the ground. then she continued walking. I and Hermione fallowed my past self. when my past self stoped

and took a break we got the chance to write another note. 'You will regret this later' the note said. after we wrote down the note we

snuck upon my past self and set it near her but she did not notice us. she then picked up the note again and read it. after she read it she

furiously threw the note on the ground and shouted, "WHO THE HELL IS FALLOWING ME!? I SWEAR SHANI IF THIS IS YOU THEN I DEMAND

YOU TO COME OUT RIGHT NOW! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" she yelled. Then my past self grumbled and continued walking on.

When we finally reached the Gryffindor common room we snuck past my family and my past parents. when we got to my room we hid in the closet again. I then took the quill and the ink from Hermione and wrote down on

a pice of paper, 'watch this video if you don't believe us' Then I got Hermione's phone out and went to the video where we recorded my family punishing me. Then we quietly opened the closet door and placed the paper and

the phone out into the middle of the room. when we did that my past self took a look at the note. then she took a look at the video. when she took a look at the video her eyes widened with shock and fear.

she put down the phone and started to sob. when she was sobbing it looks like the message sunk into her. "alright then, mission success" Hermione said.

"what do we do now?" I asked. "now we wait until the time we went back in time" Hermione said. "okay" I said. as we were waiting

Hermione was able to grab her phone and the paper when my past self wasn't looking. then after waiting for a while it was finally time to

come out of the closet. when we came out of the closet we were back into the real world and... my stuff in my room was back.

this mission was a success.


	33. Chapter 33

It has been a full 30 minutes since the mission me and Hermione went on. the mission was a success, everything in my room was where it once was before my punishment happened. I checked my door.

It was not locked this time. Nala was still my best friend and my family did not hate me anymore. well except for my dad Ahadi who still hates me. It was like this never happened. I felt weight lifted off of my shoulders knowing that I

stopped myself from doing something bad to Shani. Now my goal is to be a better sister towards Shani. I was sitting in my room reflecting on what has happened in these past 24 hours when my mom Uru came in.

"Lana its time for you to watch Shani now" Uru said. I felt anger boiling up inside me. all Uru has done to me ever since Shani was born was

Neglect me, and make me watch Shani 24/7. I have had enough of this. its time for me to tell her how I really feel.

"Mom we need to talk" I said. "I don't want to hear your excuses Lana! now you need to watch Shani right now or else your grounded!" Uru shouted.

I angrily stood up from my bed. "I AM FUCKING TIRED OF THIS MOM! ALL YOU HAVE DONE TO ME IS MAKE ME WATCH SHANI 24/7

AFTER SCHOOL! YOU HARDLY LET ME HAVE ANY FREE TIME AND IT HAS MADE ME GONE INSANE! AND YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!

ALL YOU DO IS CUT ME OFF AND THREATEN ME WITH GROUNDING! I AM SO SICK OF THIS!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face.

Uru had her eyes widen with shock and fear. "I...I didn't...mean to..." Uru said. it too looked like she was about to cry too. but I didn't care.

All I cared about was making her realize what she has been doing wrong to her own daughter. "I DONT CARE! GET OUT MOM I NEED SOME SPACE!" I yelled.

"Lana I..." Uru started but I cut her off just like she has been doing for the past two weeks. "Save it, I don't want to see you right now so get out" I said.

I thought I saw a few tears down Uru's face as she was leaving. when she left I closed the door. I was so pissed off right now.

I have never been this pissed before. Did I go to hard on her? No she needed to know that she was not treating me right and I deserve better.

I decided to open my door slightly to see what my mom was doing right now. I kept the door slightly open so people did not notice me.

I saw my mom in the main part of the Gryffindor common room sobbing. it looked like my brother Mufasa, My husband Scar, and Sarabi was with Uru.

"Im such a bad mom. I didn't know I was doing this to her" Uru said. "Your not a bad mom, Lana just needed to let her emotions out" Mufasa said. "But she was angry at me and I didn't even know I was doing this to her" Uru said.

"She will calm down, right now she needs some time to her self" Mufasa said. "Im sure that once this is sorted out she will forgive you" Sarabi said. "I can go talk to Her if you want" Scar said. "yes please" Uru said.

"okay then I will" Scar said. "See? everything is gonna be sorted out and Lana will forgive you" Sarabi said. as I saw Scar walking towards the stairs I quickly closed the door and I hid under my blankets. it was not long

before I heard Scar come in my room. "I know your in here Lana come out" Scar said. "no I'm not" I said. "Im not mad at you Lana

I just want to talk" Scar said. "Go away" I said. Scar sighed, walked up to me and pulled the covers off my bed. "What the hell was that for!?" I shouted.

"don't you give me that attitude! I Only want to talk to you" Scar said scolding me. I sighed and sat up. "what do you want?" I said.

"I heard that you shouted at mom earlier today. is that true?" Scar asked me. "Yes" I said. "why were you shouting at her?" Scar asked me again.

"Because she needed to know that she was treating me wrong. I was tired of her making me watch Shani 24/7 and she was always

cutting me off and not listening to me. and I am not sorry I shouted at her" I said angrily. Scar gave me a glare as I said that.

"You could have told her in a more calm way. the way you talked to her was very unacceptable. she could have known that she wasn't

treating you right without having to be yelled at" Scar said. "I don't care. she still wouldn't have listened to me" I said.

Scar sighed and said, "I will give you some time to yourself right now to cool down. when your done you will apologize to mom" Scar said.

with that Scar left my room and closed the door behind him. I grumbled in frustration and laid down on my bed. today was a long day.

I then fell in a deep sleep.

It has been some time now since I have fallen asleep. I didn't even know I have fallen asleep that was until I felt myself being woken

by my dad Harry. "Hey Lana time to wake up. its dinner time" Harry said. "okay dad" I said. I then sat up in my bed. "Are you doing okay?

I heard that you had a fight with your mom today" Harry said. "yeah I will be fine. I just needed to cool down" I said. "Thats good,

lets go get some dinner then" Harry said. "okay" I said. "I just need to talk to my mom first" I said. "alright" Harry said. Harry and I then walked down to the main part of the Gryffindor common room.

when we got there I saw my mom Uru and the rest of my family. "Mom I... Im sorry" I said. "No Lana, Im the one who should be apologizing to you. Im sorry, I didn't know I was treating you like that" Uru said. "Its...Its okay" I said.

"I will make it up to you for the way I treated you, Lana I promise" Uru said. I nodded letting her know that I heard her. "Come on guys, lets go get something to eat now" Hermione said with a smile.

I smiled back at Hermione. "agreed" I said. then we all walked down together to go get dinner.


	34. Chapter 34

It has been a week since I have confronted my mom Uru about the way she has been treating me. Our relationship has gotten better and she says that I don't have to watch over Shani anymore. It was a good thing

because that meant I had more free time and Uru has been spending more time with me now. a lot has changed since the first day of school started. for starters we have not been using defensive spells in defense against the

dark arts class anymore. Professor Umbrige thinks defense spells are 'too dangerous for kids our age to handle' so she has us study spells in a book for a safe free way. me and my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not like that idea.

that is why they have made their own class and almost everyone who went to the meeting signed up for the classes including me.

Everybody chose their partners and I was partners with my girlfriend Luna. I am currently in my parent's secret class right now and I am

practicing my defense spells with Luna right now. Everyone else was practicing their defense spells too and my parents were walking

around checking to see how everyone is doing seeing as they are the teachers of this class. "ready Lana?" Luna asked me.

"yeah" I said. Luna and I got our wands ready. "expellearmus!" Luna shouted. The magic was sent towards me but I blocked it with my wand.

I then got my wand ready and shouted, "expellearmus!" I shouted. the spell hit Lunas wand and her wand flew out of her hand.

Luna smiled at me. "well done Lana" Luna said. "thanks" I said. "Indeed, your spells are improving" A voice said. I turned around to see my

mom Hermione and my dad Harry. "Hi mom, Hi dad" I said. "hey Lana, we were wondering if your ready to try a new spell" Harry said.

"sure" I said. "what new spell am I trying?" I asked them. "Its called the 'expecto patronum spell" Hermione said.

"what does it do?" I asked. "it is a spell that fights off dementors and to cast it you have to think of a happy memory in your life" Harry said.

"okay..." I said. I closed my eyes trying to think of a happy memory. The one I thought of was the first task in the triwizard tournament.

when I successfully completed the task and got first place everyone was cheering for me and we all had a party in the Gryffindor common room.

as I was thinking of the memory I raised my wand up with my right arm and said, "Expecto patronum" I said. I then opened my eyes and a blue light was flashing. The light protected a picture of a wolf.

the wolf stared at me as I kept looking at it. I then tried waving my wand around. as I was waving my wand around The wolf kept running around in circles across the room. I stared in amazement. this was real. After I stopped

waving my wand around the wolf stoped running and it disappeared. "that was amazing Lana" Luna said. "That is your Expecto patronum spirit animal" Harry said. "whats your's dad?" I asked.

"Mine is a deer" Harry said. He then got out his wand and showed me his expecto patronum spirit animal. the deer looked at us, then

Harry waved his wand around and the deer kept running around in circles just like my wolf did. after a few seconds the wolf dissapered.

"I think its time we should wrap up our class" Hermione said. "Yeah, thats a good idea" Harry said. then we were dismissed.

when we walked out of the hallways I hugged Luna and kissed her and she kissed me back. "bye Luna see you tomorrow" I said. "Bye Lana I love you" Luna said.

"Love you too" I said. then me, Harry, Ron and Hermione started walking back to the Gryffindor common room. when we got back I

went to my room and laid down in my bed. I decided to watch a few youtube videos on my phone. after a while my dad Ahadi barged into my room.

"what do you want dad?" I said annoyed as I set my phone down and sat up. "I saw you kiss Luna earlier today, I deserve an explanation

as to why you did not break up with her yet" Ahadi said angrily. "You cant make me dad, no matter what you do you cant make me!" I shouted.

"You will regret that!" Ahadi yelled. he grabbed me roughly by my arm and pushed me out of my bed. I landed hard on the floor.

I then felt myself being pinned to the ground. "your weak" He said as he punched me. then I heard some steps walking up to the entrance of my room.

I saw my mom Uru, Sarabi, and Nala who walked in my room. "Ahadi get off of her!" Uru shouted. Ahadi glanced at Uru.

"Fine if thats what you want" Ahadi said with an evil smirk. "Get up brat!" He yelled as he forced me to stand on my feet. "don't be so hard on her!" Nala shouted.

"I do as I please, and you three have just interrupted us" Ahadi said not happy about it. Ahadi then grabbed me by the arm. "Last chance Lana, break up with Luna" Ahadi said. "no" I said. "you what!?" Ahadi shouted with anger.

"I said no. you cant make me break up with her" I said in a stern voice. "Fine then. if you wont break up with her then your no longer a part of this family" Ahadi said. my eyes were widened with shock.

"Ahadi you cant do that!" Uru said. "Yes I can. I bet thats the reason why your real parents didn't want you. your nothing but a Disappointment" Ahadi said. Tears were streaming down my face. "How dare you insult my parents!

they died in an accident when I was young!" I said with tears still streaming down my face. Sarabi went over to comfort me.

"Thats made up. your parents really just abandoned you just so they can get rid of you" Ahadi said. "I wouldn't blame them. Your just a waist of time" Ahadi said.

"dad why...I thought...I thought you loved me" I said. Ahadi still had that same creepy smirk on his face. "you really thought I loved you.

that was just fake! I faked loving you so I can still be with Uru" Ahadi said. I glared at him. "get out" I said. Ahadi didn't move.

"You heard her. get out or we will force you out" Sarabi said. "Fine. next time I wont go easy on you Lana" Ahadi said. with that he walked away.

"Are you alright Lana?" Sarabi asked. "I...I think I need to be alone" I said in a soft voice. "Okay, take all the time you need. come get us

if you need anything" Nala said. "Thanks Nala" I said. "I will also have a talk with your dad later today Lana" Uru said. "why cant you divorce dad?" I asked.

"don't worry Lana I will divorce him. I will do it soon but not right now" Uru said. "okay mom" I said. then Nala, Sarabi, and Uru walked out of my room.

I then let myself fall on my bed and started to cry. I kept crying for like 30 minutes. After awhile I stopped crying. I had to do something to not be near Ahadi anymore.

then an idea hit me. I am going to run away.


	35. Chapter 35

When the thought hit me that I was gonna run away I got out of my bed and grabbed my bag. I then started packing my clothes in my bag along with a few movies and a couple of books. I then grabbed my avengers

blanked and packed that too. I was almost finished packing my stuff when my husband Scar came in my room. "Lana what are you doing?" Scar said when he noticed my bag that was laying on the floor.

"Im not doing anything" I said. "Don't lie to me Lana I know you better then that" Scar said. '_damn it' _I thought. I sighed and said, "Im running away" I said. "Why?" Scar said with worry.

"dad told me Im no longer a part of this family because Im gay and he insulted my real parents in front of me" I said.

Scar growled with anger and said, "Don't worry Lana Im gonna have a word with him" Scar said. "No don't, It will only make things worse" I said.

"Alright, I wont I promise" Scar said. "Thanks" I said. "Where are you going?" Scar asked me. "I don't know. I just need some time away

to sort things out" I said. Scar nodded in my response. "When will you be back?" Scar asked again. "I don't know that either" I said.

"Oh one more thing before I leave can you watch Snowy for me?" I asked him. "Of corse" Scar said. Scar and I then kissed.

After we kissed I turned to leave my room. "I love you" I said as I was about to leave. "I love you too Lana" Scar said. then I grabbed my bag

and left my room. I saw my family and my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting near the fire place. "Hey Lana" Hermione said.

"Hey mom" I said. "Whats with the bag Lana?" Harry asked me. "I...Im going somewhere" I said. "Are you doing okay Lana?" Mufasa asked me.

"Im fine Mufasa, I just need to go somewhere to sort stuff out" I said. "I heard what happened with you and dad earlier..." Mufasa said.

"Is this what this is about?" Nala asked me. "Yeah... I just don't want to be near him" I said. "Don't worry Lana I will divorce dad soon" Uru said.

"When will you be back?" Sarabi asked me. "I don't know. Just please don't tell dad that I am leaving" I said. "We wont we promise" Mufasa said.

"thank" I said. "Are you sure your gonna be okay?" Nala asked me. "Yeah I will be fine don't worry. I just need time away to sort things out" I said.

"We understand, I hope you figure things out soon" Nala said. "thanks Nala" I said. "Please be safe Lana" Sarabi said.

"Don't worry Sarabi, I will besides I got my wand with me" I said. "You can come get us if there is trouble too" Mufasa said. "Okay I will" I said.

"Bye Lana, I love you. Don't listen to what your dad says. you will always be a part of this family" Uru said. "Thanks mom" I said.

"Please let us know where your staying when you get there" Harry said. "Okay dad I will" I said. "Goodbye everyone" I said.

After everyone said bye to me I left the Gryffindor common room. after I left the Gryffindor common room I walked down the stairs and walked in the hallways. when I was walking down the Hallways I stopped for a second.

Where was I gonna go? Maybe I could go to godmothers place for a while. When I was walking I accidentally bumped into my girlfriend Luna. "Im so sorry Luna" I said as I helped her up. "don't worry about it Lana its fine" Luna said.

then Luna and I kissed. after we kissed she asked me, "whats with the bag Lana, are you going anywhere?" Luna asked me. "Im having some issues with my family at the moment. I am going somewhere else so I can sort things out" I said.

"Do you know where your staying yet?" Luna asked me. "Not yet" I said. "maybe you can stay in the Ravenclaw common room with me" Luna said.

"really?" I asked. "yeah I just have to talk to the person who runs the common room" Luna said. "Thanks Luna, I have to ask godmother too" I said.

"alright, meet me in the Ravenclaw common room!" Luna called as she was already walking. I smiled and made my way to godmothers office.

When I got to godmother's office godmother looked up at me. "Hello Lana, what brings you here?" Godmother asked me.

"Well I was wondering if I could stay in the Ravenclaw common room with my girlfriend Luna?" I asked godmother.

"how come you want to stay in the Ravenclaw common room?" Godmother asked me with concern. "Im having some issues with my

family at the moment. I need somewhere to stay while things get sorted" I said. There was a long moment of silence. the silence was broken

when godmother finally spoke up, "Alright you can stay at the Ravenclaw common room. I will let professor Dumbledore know" Godmother said.

"thanks godmother" I said. "Would you like to talk about it?" Godmother asked me. I sat down in one of the chairs. I then spoke up,

"My dad Ahadi has been really harsh on me. he has been forcing me to break up with Luna. when I refused he gave me a beating and

told me that I was no longer a part of the family anymore. Thats why I ran away" I said. "does the rest of your family know about this?" Godmother asked me. "yeah. Nala, Sarabi, and my mom Uru were all there when

it happened" I said. "my mom is planning to divorce dad soon. I just don't know when she is gonna do it yet" I said. "Has stuff like this happened before with your family?" Godmother asked me.

"Yeah. my dad beats me all the time. thats why I have a cut left ear and a scar on my right eye" I said. Godmother nodded and said, "Thank for telling me this Lana. you can stay in the Ravenclaw common room with Luna for a bit" Godmother said.

"Thanks godmother" I said. "your welcome Lana. If theres anything you want to talk about please let me know" Godmother said.

"Alright I will" I said. I then left her office and met up with my girlfriend Luna. "Hey Lana. what did your godmother say?" Luna asked.

"She said I could stay with you" I said with a smile. "thats great" Luna said. "lets go inside now" Luna said. I nodded.

then we walked inside of the Ravenclaw common room.


	36. Chapter 36

When Luna and I walked into the Ravenclaw common room she gave me a tour of it. It was the same as the Gryffindore common room except the walls were painted blue and white instead of red and gold.

Luna showed me where I will be staying in the girls dormitory. there was an empty bed next to Luna's bed so I took that one. I set my bag down and laid my avengers blanket over the other blankets. I was really happy

that I was staying somewhere away from my dad Ahadi. I then remembered my niece Axane was staying in the Raven claw common room since she was sorted in Ravenclaw. my nephew Simba has also

been staying in the Ravenclaw common room to keep Axane company seeing as non other of my family members are staying here.

"wanna go down to the fire place to get warmed up?" Luna asked me. "Sure" I said. Luna and I then walked down to the Fire place.

when we walked down to the fireplace I saw my niece Axane and my nephew Simba who were resting near the fireplace as well.

"Aunt Lana!" Axane said with surprise as she walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Its been awhile since I seen you" Axane said.

when we walked near the fireplace we sat down on the couches. "hey Aunt Lana" Simba said greeting me. "Hey Simba" I said.

"How is mom and dad doing? Its been a while since I have seen them" Simba asked me. "They are doing good" I said.

"Speaking of which how have you been? Its been a while since we have seen each other" Axane asked me. "I have been doing okay" I said.

then Simba noticed the bruises on my body. "Aunt Lana what happened to you? It doesn't seem like you have been okay" Simba said with concern.

'_shit' _I thought in my mined. I took a deep breath and said, "My dad Ahadi has been abusing me when he found out I was gay.

when I refused to break up with Luna He got angry with me and told me I was no longer a part of the family anymore. He then insulted my

real parents in front of me" I said. My real parents Morgan and Chris died in a car accident when I was young. ever since then

my aunt Ellie has been taking care of me, and my half sister Becky. "Wow, thats...thats way too harsh" Axane said.

"Thanks for telling me Lana" Luna said. "I would never break up with you Luna. No matter what my dad says I will never break up with you" I said.

Luna smiled at me with her eyes beaming. "Thanks Lana. I will never break up with you either. I love you" Luna said. "I love you too" I said. then Luna and I kissed. after we kissed I checked the time on my phone.

the time read 8:30 Pm. "Im tired, I think Im gonna go to bed soon" I said. its been a long day for me. "Alright sounds good. Goodnight Aunt Lana" Simba said. "I think I'm gonna go to bed too. goodnight Aunt Lana" Axane said.

"Goodnight Axane" I said. then Axane walked up to the girl's dormitory as I got in my bed and Luna got in her bed. "are you sure your gonna be okay Lana?" Luna asked me. "Yeah, I will be fine. thanks Luna" I said. then within seconds I fell asleep.

Its been a few months now since the incident with my dad Ahadi and me running away from the Gryffindor common room.

it is now April of 2019 and there is only a few more months of school left. School gets out in the end of June and we have a two month

summer vacation. I ran away in December of 2018 and I haven't been back to the Gryffindor common room since then. and yes

my mom Uru did divorce my dad Ahadi without any trouble. Ahadi got very angry with Uru when she divorced him and Ahadi promised

revenge when Uru divorced him. Mufasa and Shani are still my brother and sister, and Scar is still my husband. Of corse I see my family everyday

since they are in the same school as me. my mom Uru is still my mom and my dad Ahadi is still my dad but Uru and Ahadi divorced.

When I was having lunch in the great hall with my family one day I had bad vibes throughout my body. I knew something did not feel right.

my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to go take care of something so they had me eat my lunch with my family while they went out

to do the thing they were going to do. "Is something wrong Lana?" Sarabi said as she noticed the look on my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts and said, "No, nothings wrong. Im fine" I said. I then wanted to go check on my parents to see how they were doing.

"I will be back, I need to go do something" I said. I then got up from the table and left from the great hall. when I was walking down the hallways I felt like something, or someone was watching me.

I didn't know what it was so I ignored it and kept walking. Then out of no where My dad Ahadi jumped out from his hiding place and pinned me to the ground. "What the hell dad!?" I yelled angrily. Ahadi got angry and

hit me in the face. "You do not talk to me like that Lana!" Ahadi yelled. "What do you want!?" I shouted. "Revenge" Ahadi said with a creepy smile. I tried to get out of his grip but his grip was too strong.

"Now Draco!" Ahadi yelled. My eyes widened with fear as Draco came out from his hiding place and put a cloth in my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

"Now you listen to me Lana. Im gonna get my revenge on you for Uru divorcing me. and Im doing it on you because its your fault" Ahadi said.

"Take her Draco" Ahadi said. Draco nodded and Ahadi got off of me. "Get up Potter!" Draco said as he roughly pulled me to my feet.

He then wrapped his arms tightly around me to prevent me from escaping. "Nice work Draco. now lets bring her back to professor Umbridge's office" Ahadi said.

I tried to escape but I couldn't. I then tried to scream for help but the cloth that was in my mouth prevented me from screaming.

Ahadi was getting annoyed with me so he turned around to look me in the eyes and said, "listen here brat, If you don't stop struggling

then I will give you a beating you wont forget" Ahadi threatened. I nodded letting him know I heard him. "Good, now lets keep going" Ahadi said.

With Draco still holding me tightly we continued walking down the hallways. we stopped when we finally got to professor Umbridge's office.

"I have her professor" Draco said when professor Umbrige greeted us. when she looked at me she smiled. "well done Draco.

and to you too Ahadi, I see you two shall be rewarded for this" Professor Umbrige said. Ahadi and Draco both had triumph smiles.

"Now lets get Mrs. Potter inside along with the others" Professor Umbridge said. Others? I thought confused.

as we walked into her office my eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I saw.


	37. Chapter 37

When we walked in professor Umbridges office I couldn't believe what I saw. my dad Harry was tied to a chair and the Slytherins were holding the other students captive. My mom Hermione and my dad Ron were being

held in a tight grip by Crabb and Goyal. Draco roughly dragged me in the room and we stood next to my mom Hermione. Draco still had his arms wrapped around me in a tight grip. I tried to talk but the cloth that was in my mouth

prevented me from talking. Professor Umbridge stood in front of Harry while my dad Ahadi walked up to me and stood next to me to make sure I did not do anything to try to escape. "I know you known where it is Potter"

Professor Umbridge said with one of her smiles. she pointed her wand at Harry. I tried to escape from Draco's grip but Ahadi gave me

a death stair so I gave up. "tell me where it is Potter" Professor Umbridge said as she still had her wand pointed at Harry.

"I- I don't know" Harry stammered. As professor Umbridge was about to do something to Harry Professor Snape walked in the room.

'_That bastard, what does he want?'_ I thought in my mined. "I came to see how much progress you made professor" Snape said. "Oh I made

progress alright. thanks to the Slytherins who helped me out" Professor Umbridge said. I glared at professor Snape. He didn't seem

to notice my glare that I was giving him. "Thats good to hear, I will be going now" Snape said. Snape took one last look at me before he left.

then professor Umbridge turned her attention back to Harry. She had her wand pointed at Harry. "Tell her Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Tell me what?" Professor Umbridge said. "where professor Dumbledore's secret weapon is. We know where it is" Hermione said.

professor Umbridge looked at Hermione. "well since you know where it is I want you to take me to it" Professor Umbridge said.

then professor Umbridge untied Harry and Crabb and Goyal let go of Ron and Hermione. My parents glared at Professor Umbridge.

"If we show you, will you let our daughter go?" Ron said. "Well, seeing as if she behaves herself while were gone then I might let her go" professor Umbridge said.

"Now come on, and don't let them escape" Professor Umbridge said looking at us. Then she left with my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I looked around the room trying to find a way out. My girlfriend Luna was also trying to find a way out too. then she did something that surprised me.

Luna stepped on the Slytherins foot causing the Slytherin student to cry in pain. Luna got out of the Slytherin's grasp and quickly walked over to me. she then punched Draco in the face and Draco fell backwards and

I was free of Draco's grip. Luna took the cloth out of my mouth. I gasped for air. "are you okay?" Luna asked me. "Yeah Im fine, lets save the others" I said. Luna nodded and we fought the rest of the Slytherins to free the other students.

I then felt myself being pinned down by my dad Ahadi. "how dare you, you brat!" Ahadi yelled. he then raised his arm and punched me in the face. "Luna!" I cried. Luna heard my cry for help and kicked Ahadi.

when she kicked Ahadi, Ahadi fell to the ground. Luna helped me up. "Come on lets get out of here" Luna said. Just as we were about to leave

Draco grabbed me tightly by my arm. "you will regret this" Draco said. "in your dreams bitch!" I shouted. I then punched Draco in the face.

Draco howled in pain. I spat at him then we all ran out of the room with the other students. "that was awesome Lana!" Nevill cried.

"thanks" I said. "Im surprised you stood up to him like that" Aunt Ginny said. "yeah me too" I said. "we should go find my family to let them

know that I am safe" I said. "Good idea" Aunt Ginny said. "The rest of you guys can go back to your dorms if you want" Luna said.

then the rest of the students went back to their dorms while Nevill and Aunt Ginny stayed with us. As we were walking down the hallway

we found my family who were walking down the hallway too. When I saw them they ran up to me. "Oh my god Lana are you okay!? we heard

what happened and we were just looking for you" Nala said. "Im fine Nala, Right now Im worried about my parents" I said.

"what happened to them?" Sarabi asked me. "I don't know. all I know is that they went with professor Umbridge to show her professor

Dumbledore's secret weapon" I said. "We should go look for them then before they start to worry about you" Mufasa said. "alright" I said.

Then we started walking outside of the school and out into the fields. while we were walking, we saw some figures walking up to us.

I recognized the figured because the figures belonged to my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When they ran up to me they hugged me. "Are you okay Lana?" Harry asked me. "yeah Im fine dad" I said.

"How did you guys escape?" Ron asked me with surprise. "Luna stepped on a students foot and I punched Draco in the face" I said. "Impressive" Ron said. "we need to go find some sort of prophecy now before the dark lord

finds it" Hermione said. "I think I know how to get there" Harry said. Then we all walked to the forest to where we found some creatures with wings. "everyone get on one" Harry said.

Harry helped me on the horse like creature. My husband Scar who also got on the same one as me held on to my legs.

everyone and my family was able to get on the horse like creatures okay. Harry, Luna and I were the only ones who could see them.

everyone else couldn't which kinda freaked everyone out. "lets go then" Hermione said. then we took off on our way to get to the prophecy.


	38. Chapter 38

When we got to the minister of magic place where the prophecy is supposed to be we dismounted the horse like creatures. we then walked inside the building. "okay, the prophecy is supposed to be inside this building" Harry said.

"we just need to be carful. Lana stay close to us" Harry said. I nodded to let him know I heard him. I walked next to Aunt Ginny and my husband Scar. when we got deeper inside the building we got to a room with

dozens of glowing blue balls all in different sizes. Harry got his wand out and light formed in his wand with a magic spell he used. I got my wand out and did the same thing. my wand lit up with the magic I used.

We were walking around the room in different places. I stayed with my family, Aunt Ginny, and my girlfriend Luna.

my dad Harry and the others went to a different place to look for the prophecy. I and my family were walking down the hallways looking

for the prophecy. It was silent for a while until Nala spoke up, "are you doing okay Lana?" Nala asked me. "yeah I'm fine,

just a little nervous" I said. "what is this prophecy for anyway?" Sarabi asked me. "I don't know. I think its supposed to reveal secrets

about Harry's past or something" I said. "we should keep looking if we want to find it then" Mufasa said. "I think we should split up" Simba said.

"why do we need to split up?" Nala asked. "It would give us a better chance of finding the prophecy if we split up" Simba said.

"alright, but we have to be carful" Aunt Ginny said. We then went into different groups to look for the prophecy. Nala, Simba, Scar, and Sarabi was

with me and Aunt Ginny while Uru, Mufasa, Axane, and Luna were in their group. my little sister Shani did not come with us on this

mission because we were afraid she would get hurt and it would be too dangerous for her. my dad Ahadi too did not come on the mission

simply because he did not want to. he still is abusive to me Uru, and Shani so we had my godmother professor Mcgonagall look after Shani for a while.

"find anything yet?" Sarabi asked breaking the silence. "not yet but we should keep looking" Aunt Ginny said. we then kept walking down the

hallways but still we found nothing. "lets go meet up with the others to see what they found" Simba said. "alright" I said.

then we continued walking and met up with the other group and we met up with the others including my dad Harry and his group.

"did you find anything yet?" I asked Harry. "yeah I found the prophecy" Harry said. then Harry showed us the glowing blue ball that is in his hand.

it then said a message on it one which I cant make out. "What did it say?" I asked. "I..." Harry was interrupted with two figures standing before us. I recognized them both. Lucius Malfoy Draco's father and Bellatrix.

They were with me when I was being held captive by Voldemort and his followers. "Bellatrix" I said glaring at her. "Hello Lana, Its been a while. how have you been?" Bellatrix said sarcastically.

"Better now that I am free" I said pointing my wand at her. Bellatrix did the same thing but Lucius got in between us. "Calm down, all We want is the prophecy and no one gets hurt" Lucius said. He held out his hand

but Harry did not give up the prophecy. "give it up Harry" Lucius said. "That will never happen" Harry said. this started a battle.

I was fighting Bellatrix one on one while the others were fighting Voldemort's followers. while I was fighting Bellatrix I kept blocking her spells.

I did throw a few spells at her too but I wasn't able to hit her because she kept blocking the spells I was throwing at her.

After a while of fighting we all regrouped. "everyone okay?" Hermione asked us. "yeah" I said. "good, we should get out of here before..."

Hermione was cut off when one of Voldemort's followers was heading straight for us. "Reducto!" Aunt Ginny shouted. then the follower disappeared.

this caused damage as the glowing blue balls and the shelfs were falling on the floor. "we have to move" Harry said.

we kept running away from the falling glass and the glowing blue balls. we then spotted a door that would get us out of here.

"everyone get to the door!" Hermione shouted over the noise. we ran to the door. when we got to the door we fell down but we were not harmed

thanks to the magic of our wands. I sensed that something was not right about this room and I was getting a bad vibe.

Harry and Luna too felt the same thing. "Guys...we should get out of here" I said. "agreed" Hermione said. then Harry sensed some danger.

"everyone get behind me" Harry said. we then all got behind Harry. after we did Voldemort's followers grabbed hold of us all except for Harry.

I was being held by Lucius as he walked up in front of Harry. "did you really believe you could defeat me?" Lucius said as he stood in front of

Harry and held me in a tight grip. "Now give me the prophecy and your daughter and your friends wont get hurt" Lucius said as he pointed his wand at me. Harry glared at Lucius and did nothing.

"well then, Since you wont give me it...Crucio!" Lucius shouted. the magic hit me and I screamed in pain. Harry continued to glare at Lucius. The magic wore out and I gasped for breath. "Don't you dare hurt her again" Harry said

in a dark tone. "I wont hurt her. that is if you will give me the prophecy" Lucius said as he held out his hand. "don't do it Harry!" Ron cried. Harry looked around the room thinking about what to do.

"So what will it be?" Lucius asked Harry. "I.." Harry stammered a bit. "you wont give it to me? Fine then" Lucius said. He then pointed his wand at me

as I was still laying on the ground and in pain. "crucio!" Lucius shouted. the wand's magic hit me and I screamed in pain again.

the pain was too much for me to handle. within seconds I blacked out.


	39. Chapter 39

When I woke up I was surrounded by bright light. everything was surrounded by white light. I could not make out where I was. was I in heaven? I took a look around. then a voice broke the silence and green grass and a castle appeared.

"Once upon a time..." the voice said. I was now inside the castle and in a room with a girl with yellow hair and blue eyes and a white dress. "There stood a lonely girl named Salem" The voice said.

I was so confused now. where was I? I then was listening to a story about a lonely girl that was locked away in her room when a man named Ozma saved her. When Ozma died Salem was morning his death.

then she had the idea to go to the god of light to see if he can bring him back to life. I fallowed Salem as she was walking to the god of light's temple.

when Salem got to the pond the god of light appeared. he was all yellow with antlers sticking out of his head.

"Please...bring him back to me" Salem begged as she kneeled on the ground. When the god of light denied her please Salem got angry.

I then fallowed Salem as she was heading to the god of darkness's temple. when she got there she begged for the god of Darkness to bring back Ozma.

When the god of darkness brought back Ozma the god of light appeared. the god of light and the god of darkness were fighting.

I listened to the rest of the story. as I found myself surrounded by bright light again I took a look around. I kept walking.

after I kept walking I saw the god of light facing Ozma. "Ozma" the god of light said. "where...am I?" Ozma asked. "we are between realms.

Im afraid that a tragedy was taken place at the hands of my brother" The god of light said. he then was explaining about the relics and

how they could bring back him and his brother together. after the god of light was done explaining and Ozma accepted his task I felt myself

surrounded by trees and grass. I kept listening to the story. after the story finished I found myself surrounded by white snow and trees and...

four girls. one had red hair and silver eyes, the other had light blue hair and blue eyes, the other had black hair and golden eyes and the other had yellow hair and purple eyes. who were they? this felt so real,

its like I have been here once. "Salem cant be killed" the yellow haired girl said. after a while of intense drama and fighting the girls and the man, and the elderly lady we kept walking. there was another boy about my age also.

"are you doing okay Lana?" the girl with red hair asked as we kept walking. "Umm...how did you know my name?" I asked. the girls were shocked when I asked that question. "Don't be silly Lana, you known us

for three years" the light blue haired girl said. "I don't..." I started but I didn't know what to say. "Do we need to remind you our names again?"

the light blue haired girl said. "Sort of..." I said. "Im Ruby Rose" Ruby said. "Im Weiss Shnee" Weiss said.

"I am Blake Belladonna" Blake said. "And I'm sure you know me, Im your wife Yang" Yang said. I was so confused now. I don't remember having a wife.

"So um, what are we doing here?" I said still confused. "Were trying to defeat this evil who goes by the name of Salem.

we haven't figured out a plan yet and we found out that Salem cant be killed" Yang said. "Okay..." I said. then I heard a another voice.

"Please wake up Lana" A voice said. I looked around. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked. "hear what?" Blake said. "Lana your acting

weird today. I don't know what is going on with you" Weiss said. "seriously I heard something" I said. the girls looked at me with confusion.

"Lets just continue our journey for now" Ruby said. "okay" I said. then we all started walking down the snow path. there was still

the man, the elderly lady, and the teenage boy who looked around my age. As I was walking with the girls I heard the voice again.

"Lana please wake up" The voice said. I stopped not knowing what to say or do. "What is it Lana?" Yang asked me. "I am still hearing the voice again" I said. The girls still looked confused. "we don't hear anything" Blake said.

I Then looked around to try and figure out where the voice was coming from. Then within seconds I blacked out.

When I woke up everything was blurry. I didn't know where I was. then after a few minutes my eyes adjusted. I realized that I was back in my room at Hogwarts. I then noticed my parents, Harry, Ron, and Hermione

sitting next to my bed. "Oh Lana thank god your awake, we were worried about you" Hermione said. "How long was I out for?" I asked. "You were out for about nine months" Harry said. my eyes widened with shock.

"how...?" I said with total confusion. "we don't know but were glad your up now" Ron said. "what day is it today?" I asked. "its January 20th 2020" Harry said. I was speechless not knowing what to say.

"What else has happened while I was out?" I asked. "Nothing much has happened. you mostly just missed your second year of school" Hermione said.

"Professor Dumbledore has been gone for long periods of time too" Ron said. "oh" was all I could say. "lets go tell your family that your up" Hermione said.

"okay" I said. My heart was pounding with nervousness and excitement. I Bet my family missed me while I was out.

Im glad I didn't miss the avengers endgame premiere date which was on April 26th 2019. it was also my birthday and I turned 19 that day. I got to go see it before the mission I went on with my parents.

As me and my parents were walking down the stairs I could see my family near the fire place.

when my family noticed me they looked at me with shock. my family went over to me and hugged me except for my dad Ahadi who

was laying down near the fire place. "we missed you so much Lana. were glad your up now" Sarabi said. "me too" I said. I then looked around.

"where is Shani?" I asked. "Im here" A female voice said. when the lioness walked up to me she smiled at me. she was a full grown lioness.

"Shani...?" I said with confusion. "Hey Lana, I missed you. I know, Im not a cub anymore" Shani said. "you grew" I said with a smile.

"Yes I did" Shani said with a smile. "so umm, what have you guys been doing while I was out?" I asked. "nothing much. we just did our normal

stuff and waited for you to wake up" Nala said. "lets go tell professor Mgonagall your up now" Harry said. "good Idea" I said.

then me and my parents walked down the hallways to professor Mgonagalls office. as we were walking we ran into someone I did not want to see.

Professor Snape was standing before us with the same cold look in his eyes. "Well look who finally decided to get out of bed" Snape said.

I glared at Snape in response. "You missed so much of my class Mrs. Potter" Snape said. "what does it have to do with this!?" I said. "since you missed a lot of class you will be doing extra classes with me and spending more time in detention" Snape said.

"Thats not fair! she was out for a solid eight months and she couldn't help it!" Hermione shouted. "It is fair, and she could have if she didn't wander off" Snape said. "My decision is final.

More classes with me and detention" Snape said. I kept glaring at Snape. "don't forget Mrs. Potter" Snape said. With that professor Snape walked away. "come on, lets just forget about this and talk to professor Mcgonagall" Hermione said.

we all nodded in agreement. Then we made our way to professor Mgonagalls office.


	40. Chapter 40

When we got to professor Mcgonagalls office she stopped and looked at me with surprise. "hi godmother" I said shyly. Godmother walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"we all missed you while you were out" Godmother said as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. "I missed you too" I said. "we should all do something to celebrate" Godmother said. "okay cool!" I said.

"how have you been?" I asked. "Ive been okay. I have been teaching classes as normal" Godmother said. "Im sorry I missed a lot of classes" I said. "oh don't worry about it Lana. You don't have to make up any homework or school

since you were out for a long time" Godmother said. I was relieved but still worried about how professor Snape gave me detention and extra class.

"Is something wrong Lana?" Godmother said. "Professor Snape...when he saw me he wasn't happy that I missed so much school.

he said I get detention and extra classes with him" I said. godmother looked outraged when I said that. "don't worry Lana I will have

a serious talk with him. I and professor Dumbledore will sort this out" Godmother said. "thanks godmother" I said.

"your welcome Lana. in the meantime we should plan our celebration. the whole school heard what happened and have been worried about you" godmother said.

"okay" I said happily. "what is it that you want to do?" Godmother asked me. I thought about it for a moment. then I had an idea.

I wanted to watch both avengers infinity war and avengers endgame. I have already seen avengers endgame in theaters before I passed out.

I have also seen captain marvel before I passed out too. "have you thought of anything you would like to do yet Lana?" Harry asked me.

"I wanna watch both avengers infinity war and avengers endgame to celebrate. I also would like to sing a song before we watch the movies too" I said.

"Alright we can work that out" godmother said. "Okay thanks" I said. "what song do you want to sing?" godmother asked me.

"I want to sing 'whats my name' from descendants" I said. "alright" godmother said. "we will let you know when we figure out a date that its happening" godmother said.

"okay thanks godmother" I said. "your welcome Lana. now I suggest that you go get some rest for now" godmother said.

"okay" I said. then me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room. when we got to the Gryffindor

common room I saw my family still sitting next to the fire place. "Hey Lana how did it go?" Nala said. "it was good. although I ran into professor Snape" I said.

"what did he do to you this time?" Mufasa said with annoyance. "He gave me extra classes and detention for not coming to his class.

but godmother told me that she would get it sorted out with professor Dumbledore" I said. "thats good. at least you don't have to worry about it" Mufasa said.

"yeah" I said. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. its getting late and I'm tired" I said. "okay goodnight Lana" Uru said. "goodnight mom" I said. then I went up to my room. when I got to my room I laid down on my bed.

I decided to watch a bit of wonder woman 2017 before I went to bed. after a while of watching I was tired and I fell asleep.

It was the next morning and I felt myself being woken up. when I was awake I noticed my husband Scar was standing next to my bed. "hey Lana, how are you feeling?" Scar asked me. "Im okay, just tired" I said.

"Its time for breakfast now" Scar said. "okay, I'm gonna get ready first" I said. "alright, come down when your ready" Scar said. after Scar gave me a kiss he walked out of my room to let me get ready. I got my

avengers shirt on and some purple leggings on. after that I put my Gryffindor headband on along with my wristbands and put a couple of lines of paint on my face like I always do.

I haven't worn the school uniform at all since day one of being at Hogwarts because of my fear to wear them because of what happened at my old job.

when I walked down to breakfast with my family we sat down and started eating. as I was eating I felt something poke me.

this startled me and made me almost jump out of my seat and my family laughed at me. I turned around to see my girlfriend Luna standing before me.

"Hey Lana" Luna said with a smile. "hey Luna, why did you scare me like that?" I said with a bit of annoyance but I wasn't mad at her.

we do prank wars all the time some of them included my Uncles Fred and George. "I just wanted to give you a little scare" Luna said with a giggle.

"oh, okay" I said. Luna and I kissed. after Luna and I kissed I could see my dad Ahadi glaring at us which is not a good sign.

"Im gonna go finish eating. I just wanted to say hi to you since your up now" Luna said with a smile. "okay, I love you" I said.

"I love you too" Luna said. then Luna left and went to finish her breakfast. after classes today I decided to go rest in my room for a bit.

I was still exhausted from being out for a long period of time. I was resting in my room when my dad Ahadi walked in my room.

"what do you want dad?" I said. Ahadi growled at me because of the way I talked to him. "don't you dare talk to me like that Lana. stand up now" Ahadi said in a firm voice. I did as he said and stood up from my bed.

"I saw you and Luna kiss this morning at breakfast" Ahadi said. My body was shaking with fear as to what he was about to do to me. "Im not to thrilled that you kissed her. I thought I told you to break up with her" Ahadi said.

"and I thought I told you to back off" I said. Ahadi was furious with me and hit me hard causing me to fall to the floor. "Don't you dare talk back to me like that again!" Ahadi yelled. he then hit me hard in the face.

"this is what happens when you don't listen to me Lana" Ahadi said. he was about to strike me again when a voice said, "stop!" The voice said.

Ahadi turned around to see my husband Scar, my brother Mufasa, and Sarabi standing at the doorway. "why are you hurting her dad?" Mufasa said angrily.

"Im doing it to teach her a lesson" Ahadi said. "By hurting her!? I will not allow you to hurt my sister like that again!" Mufasa yelled.

"You better watch that mouth of yours Mufasa or you get hurt too" Ahadi threatened. Mufasa growled at Ahadi. as Ahadi was gonna strike me,

Scar attacked Ahadi and pinned him to the ground. "stay away from her. if you hurt her like that again you will pay" Scar said.

"Fine, I wont hurt her. now get the hell off of me" Ahadi said. Scar then got off of Ahadi and Ahadi stood up on his feet.

"Get out dad, I don't want to see you hurting Lana again" Scar said. Ahadi said nothing and left my room. "are you okay Lana?" Sarabi asked.

"yeah I am fine" I said. "why was he hurting you again?" Mufasa asked me. "because of the way Luna and I kissed at breakfast" I said.

"well he is gone now so he wont be hurting you now" Scar said. "We will try our best to keep him away from you" Sarabi said. "thanks" I said.

"We will leave you alone to rest now" Scar said. "okay" I said. "if dad tries hurting you again call for us and we will come stop him" Mufasa said.

I nodded to let him know I heard him. "we will come get you when its time for dinner" Sarabi said. then Mufasa, Scar, and Sarabi left my room.

I laid down in my bed and sighed. today was a long day. I then fell in a deep sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

It has been a few days since I woke up from my coma. It is the weekend and a Saturday today and it is the day of my welcome back party. I decided instead of me just singing one song to do karaoke where everyone

gets a chance to sing a song if they want to. the first thing that were doing for the party is dinner, and then karaoke, then watch avengers infinity war, then watch avengers endgame.

we also have the option in dressing up as a superhero since this party is superhero themed. I picked out my costume already and my superhero costume is black widow. she is one of my favorite superheroes.

I also wanted to catch up on the episodes of Rwby volume 7 since I missed most of the episodes so I logged on my computer and started

watching the first episode of volume 7. after I finished watching the episodes of volume 7 that I missed I headed down to lunch with my

family and my parents. we then sat down and started eating our lunch. "are you exited for tonight Lana?" Hermione asked me.

"yeah, I am" I said with a smile. the party starts at 6:00 tonight and goes until 2:00 in the morning. people have the option of leaving

In between if they don't want to stay up that late. after we finished eating our food I decided to go for a walk by myself to get some fresh air.

as I was walking I accidentally bumped into something and I fell down to the ground. "Watch it Potter!" A voice shouted.

when I looked at who I bumped into I realized I accidentally bumped into Draco Malfoy. "Geez sorry" I said sarcastically.

When I got up Draco gave me a cold glare. "I thought we were on the same side Potter" Draco spat. I glared at Draco.

"Yeah well guess what, I did not want to hurt my sister the way I almost did" I said. "what do you mean by almost? you did hurt her" Draco said with a smirk.

"I stopped myself from hurting her. now leave me alone before I teach you a lesson wont forget" I said. "whatever, just stay out of my way" Draco said.

with that Draco left. I sighed and decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for the party tonight.

when I got to the Gryffindor common room I sat down with my family and my parents. "you okay Lana?" Nala asked me. "yeah I am fine" I said.

"Your not doing okay Lana I can tell" Nala said. "Im fine, don't worry. Im gonna go rest for a bit before the party tonight" I said.

I then went up to my room to go rest before the party. when I got to my room I closed my door and laid down on my bed. I thought about what Draco said earlier about being on his side and hurting Shani the way I did.

It really bothered me thinking about it because I went back in time with Hermione to stop myself from hurting Shani. After a while of resting my husband Scar came in my room. "Hey Lana, Its time for your bath now" Scar said.

"okay" I said. I then sat up from my bed, took my clothes off and laid down in Scar's arms so he could give me my bath. after Scar gave me my bath I got my clothes back on and sat on my bed again.

"Are you okay Lana, you didn't seem like yourself when you were with us earlier" Scar said. "yeah I am fine" I said. "I know something is

wrong Lana" Scar said. I sighed. knowing Scar he wants me to tell the truth and he knows when I don't feel like myself.

"Earlier today I ran into Draco, and he accused me of hurting Shani" I said. "what made him think that?" Scar asked me. "I don't know.

all I know is that he accused me of hurting Shani but I don't remember hurting her" I lied. I did not want to tell Scar that I hurt Shani

because I didn't want him to think of me as a bad person. He doesn't even know I hurt Shani because me and Hermione went back in time

to stop myself from Hurting Shani. "Im sure he was just saying that to try get the better of you" Scar said. "yeah" I said.

"lets not let Draco ruin your night tonight, okay?" Scar said. "okay" I said. "I think I am gonna get ready now" I said. "okay, I will come get

you when its dinner time" Scar said. "okay" I said. then Scar left my room so I could get ready for the party. the time was 5:30 pm so

there is an hour left until the party tonight. I Took my regular clothes off and put my black widow costume on.

after I got my black widow costume on I decided to go down to the main part of the Gryffindor common room near the fire place.

"hey Lana, you look good" Hermione said. "thanks mom" I said. "lets head down to dinner now" Harry said. I nodded and we all headed down to dinner.

when we got to the great hall I could see the decorations. the great hall had all sorts of avengers themed decorations.

even the sealing had avengers superheroes on it. My breath was taking away as I was looking at the decorations. We then all sat down to eat.

after we ate the part finally started. The first thing we did were some games and Karaoke. I went over to where they were doing Karaoke and

requested the song to them that I wanted to sing. when they started the song I Began to sing:

[whats my name]

_This is all hands on deck_  
_Calling out to lost boys and girls_  
_I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect_  
_We won't stop 'til we rule the world_  
_It's our time, we up next! (Next, next)_  
_Our sail's about to be set (set, set)_  
_They ain't seen nothing yet_  
_Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget_

_What's my name, what's my name? (Uma)_  
_Say it louder_  
_What's my name, what's my name? (Uma)_  
_Feel the power_  
_No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours_  
_What's my name what's my name?_  
_What's it, what's it, say it, say it loud_  
_(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuma)_

_All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)_  
_What's it, what's it, say it, say it_  
_(Uma ah ah)_

_Uma_

_I'm the queen of this town_  
_I call the shots, you know who I am_  
_I don't need to wear no fake crown_  
_Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance_  
_It's our time, we up next (next, next)_  
_My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)_  
_The worst is now the best_  
_And leaving us here will be their last regret_

_What's my name what's my name? (Uma)_  
_Say it louder_  
_What's my name What's my name? (Uma)_  
_Feel the power_  
_No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours_  
_What's my name what's my name?_  
_What's it, what's it, say it, say it_

_You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun_  
_Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one_  
_Ready here, we come We always get our way_  
_It's a pirate's life, every single day (hey!)_  
_She's the captain, I'm the first mate_  
_Enemies seasick can't see straight_  
_Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook_  
_Uma's so hot they get burned if they look_

_It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em_  
_I see your eyes on me boys, hey_  
_You know what my name is_  
_Say it, say it louder_

_Ho, woah_  
_Come on_

_What's my name what's my name? (Uma)_  
_Say it louder_  
_What's my name What's my name? (Uma)_  
_Feel the power_  
_No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours_  
_What's my name what's my name?_  
_What's it, what's it, say it, say it_  
_(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuma)_

_All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuma, Uuuuma)_  
_What's it, what's it, say it, say it_  
_Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)_  
_Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)_  
_What's it, what's it, say it, say it_

_Uma_

after I finished singing the song some other students decided to try out Karaoke. I was having the best time of my life. I played a few games with some of my friends and my girlfriend Luna. after a while of playing games

and Karaoke it was finally time to start watching the movies. After everyone got comfterable avengers infinity war started. I was getting a little sleepy during the movie but I managed to stay awake.

"how are you doing Lana?" Harry whispered as we were watching the fight scene. "Im doing okay" I said. "If you want you can go to bed early" Harry said. "Im fine dad, I wanna watch avengers endgame too" I said.

"okay" Harry said. "just let us know if you want to go to bed early" Harry said. "okay dad" I said. after avengers infinity war finished we

started watching avengers endgame. My favorite part of avengers endgame is when everyone comes back. At the end of the movie I did cry a little.

when the movie was finished the remainder of the students who decided to stay up for the movies went back to their common rooms.

After me and my family got back to the Gryffindor common room I went to bed and fell in a deep sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

It has been a few months since my party and it is the last week of June which means it is the end of the school year. these past few months have been some what easy for me because I was in a coma for most of the school year.

I was sitting in my room with my owl Snowy sitting next to me. I stroked Snowy's fur and was reflecting back on the events that happened while I was here at Hogwarts. I did get to play quidditch which was one of the

best experiences I had here. I even caught the snitch and won a few games. Quidditch was one of my favorite sports. after a while of resting I decided to go down to the main part of the Gryffindor common room

where my parents Ron, and Hermione were sitting near the fire place. some of my family were here too.

"hey Lana how are you doing?" Hermione said. "Im good" I said. I looked around and I noticed my dad Harry wasn't here.

"where is Harry?" I asked. "he went on a mission with professor Dumbledore, he should be back soon" Ron said. "okay" I said.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk for a bit" I said. then I walked out of the Gryffindor common room and decided to walk around the hallways for a bit.

after a while of walking my godmother professor Mcgonagall walked up to me. she seemed stressed out about something.

"whats wrong godmother?" I asked. "I was just looking for you Lana, there is something I need to talk to you about" Godmother said.

"okay" I said. I could tell something wasn't right and I had a bad vibe. when we got to godmother's office she closed the door behind her.

"Lana" She said as she sat at her desk. I sat down on a chair as well. "Is everything okay?" I asked godmother.

"Lana the reason I wanted to talk to you is because..." Godmother paused for a moment. then she continued, "Your dad Harry went on a

mission with professor Dumbledore and... Professor Dumbledore died on the mission" Godmother said. my heart nearly skipped a beat.

I and Harry were pretty close to professor Dumbledore. "How...is my dad alright?" I asked godmother. "yes he is alright" Godmother said.

"How did professor Dumbledore die?" I asked godmother. "I don't know. all I know is that he died on the mission with Harry" Godmother said.

There was a moment of silence as tears were threatening to fall down my face. "you can go and get some rest now Lana" godmother said. I nodded and silently left her office. When I got back to the Gryffindor common room

I was miserable. My dad Harry who was also back from the mission was also miserable. my family and my parents invited me to sit down with them. "Im assuming professor Mcgonagall told you the news" Harry said softly.

"yes" I whispered. "What happened on the mission?" Hermione asked. "it was Snape..." Harry said. my eyes were widened with shock. "Snape killed professor Dumbledore" Harry said.

wrath and anger boiled in my body. why would Snape do something like this!? true he is cold and heartless but I didn't think that he would kill professor Dumbledore.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now" I said silently. then I went up to my room to go and sleep.

It is the next day and it is the day of the funeral for professor Dumbledore. The funeral is tonight so I had some time alone today.

when night time finally came I went to the main part of the Gryffindor common room to meet up with my parents and my family.

"Are you doing okay Lana?" Sarabi asked with concern. "Yeah.." I said silently. "we know this is tough for you Lana but were here for you" Uru said.

"thanks mom" I said. "are we ready to go?" Mufasa said. "yeah I think we are" Sarabi said. Hermione held my hand as we walked down to the funeral.

when we got to the funeral in the courtyard we all gathered around. I silently sat down next to Nala. Nala put a paw on my leg to comfort me.

"hey, its gonna be okay" Nala said. Nala hugged me and I hugged her back. after Nala and I hugged I stood up. my dad Harry was also morning

professor Dumbledore's death. After a while we all raised our wands and lit them up to pay our respects. after the funeral we all walked back to our dormitory's.

When we got back to the Gryffindor common room I went to my room and closed my door. right now I just needed some time to myself.

I turned on my tv and decided to watch the last battle of avengers infinity war to try to take my mined off stuff.

after that I also decided to watch the last battle of avengers endgame too. after I finished up watching avengers endgame I laid down in my bed and fell asleep.

It was the next morning and I was being awakened by my husband Scar. "hey Lana its time to wake up now" Scar said. "okay" I said.

I then sat up in my bed. today was the last day of Hogwarts and we all go home today. I already have my stuff packed up and ready to go. "How are you doing?" Scar said. "Im doing okay, Im just tired" I said.

"Its almost time for breakfast" Scar said. "okay" I said. "I know its been tough for you yesterday but you can rest on the train ride home" Scar said. I nodded to let him know I heard him. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" Scar asked me.

"Im just shocked as to why Snape would kill professor Dumbledore" I said. "Snape is just cold and heartless" Scar said. "lets try to think of something else for now and go get some food" Scar said. "okay" I said.

then Scar and I walked down to meet up with our family and we all headed down to breakfast. after we ate our breakfast we gathered our stuff

and we boarded the Hogwarts train to take us home. On the train ride home I decided to watch every episode of Rwby volume 7.

then after I watched Rwby volume 7 I decided to watch Descendants two. after a while of watching I fell asleep.

When I woke up we were close to platform 9/3 quarters. when we arrived at platform 9/3 quarters we got off the train and grabbed our luggage.

After we grabbed our luggage we were greeted by my grandma and grandpa. grandma gave me a long, tight hug. "Oh my dear we were all worried about you.

I'm so glad your okay" Grandma said. after Grandma and I hugged she looked at all of us with a smile. "are we all ready to go?" Grandma asked.

"yeah I think we are" Hermione said. "lets go then" Grandma said. then we all walked out, got in the car and headed home.


	43. Chapter 43

It has been a few hours now since we have arrived home. I am still currently unpacking my stuff from the school year at Hogwarts. after I finished unpacking my stuff I decided to lay down for a bit.

I was laying down in my bed when my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in my room. "hey Lana we need to talk to you about something" Hermione said. "okay, what is it that you need to talk about?" I asked.

my parents then gathered around my bed. "Are you sure you want to continue your educating at Hogwarts next year?" Harry asked me. "yeah I still want to continue my education next year" I said.

"who is gonna be the new headmaster at Hogwarts this year?" I asked. "professor Snape is gonna be the new headmaster" Harry said.

"oh...okay" I said still taken aback. "thats why we wanted to ask you if you still wanted to continue your education" Ron said.

"yeah I still want to continue my education. even though Snape is the new headmaster Im still sure I can manage" I said.

"just let us know if you if you change your mind" Hermione said. "okay" I said. "are you guys gonna be going to Hogwarts next year?" I asked them.

"no. we decided to finish the mission that professor Dumbledore started" Ron said. "what exactly is the mission?" I asked.

"the mission was to destroy all seven horuxes to destroy the dark lord" Harry said. I paused for a minute not knowing what to say.

"Oh.." I said. "You can still come with us if you want to" Ron said. "I don't want to if thats okay. Im still gonna continue my education at Hogwarts" I said.

"thats fine, you don't have to come with us" Harry said. "we will let you get some rest now" Hermione said. then my parents left my room so I could rest.

as I was resting I was thinking about what my parents have said. I was still thinking about weather I still want to go to Hogwarts this year or not.

true Snape is now the new headmaster but I still don't know if I want to go to hogwarts after Snape killed professor Dumbledore

and the way Snape treats me. Snape has been nothing but cold and heartless since the first day I have arrived at Hogwarts.

after a little while Sarabi, Mufasa, and my best friend Nala came in my room. "hey Lana we came to check on you" Sarabi said.

"are you doing okay?" Mufasa said. "yeah I am fine, Im just tired" I said. "are you still going to Hogwarts this year?" Nala asked me.

"I'm not sure... even though I told my parents that I will be going to Hogwarts I'm still not sure if I want to go" I said. "Whats making you not wanting to go to Hogwarts?" Mufasa asked me.

"I heard that professor Snape is gonna be the new headmaster of the school" I said. "I don't know if I want to go after the way professor Snape killed professor Dumbledore and the way Snape has treated me" I said.

Sarabi, Mufasa, and Nala had shocked expressions on their faces. "I Don't think you should. no offense Lana Lana but I want you to be safe" Nala said. "Its still your choice if you want to go Lana" Mufasa said.

"I think I still want to go to Hogwarts this year" I said. "Thats fine Lana, if you want to go then we will be going with you to make sure your safe" Sarabi said.

"okay" I said. "do you know if your parents are going to Hogwarts this year?" Mufasa said. "no they aren't going to Hogwarts. They are

Going to go on a mission that professor Dumbledore left them" I said. "Then its a good thing that were going with you" Nala said.

"yeah, I'm glad you guys can come with me" I said. "just let us know if you change your mined" Mufasa said. "alright" I said.

"dinner is almost ready so we should head down" Sarabi said. "okay" I said. then me, Nala, Sarabi, and Mufasa went down to dinner.

when we sat down at the dinner table I was greeted by my grandma. "hey Lana, how are you doing?" Grandma said. "I am doing good" I said.

"have you thought about if you want to go to Hogwarts next year?" Grandma asked me. "yes, I still want to go" I said.

"okay" grandma said. then after we ate our dinner I decided to hang out in the living room with my family. "still holding up okay sweetie?" Uru said.

"yeah mom I am doing okay I have just been tired" I said. "we know these past few days have been rough for you" Uru said.

I then started to feel tired. "I think I am going to bed now" I said. "okay good night Lana" Uru said. "goodnight mom" I said.

I then went up to my room I closed my door. I was about to go to bed when my dad Ahadi walked in my room. "what do you want dad?" I said.

"Don't talk to me like that Lana!" Ahadi shouted. "Did you break up with Luna yet?" Ahadi asked me. "No, I have not broken up with her!" I shouted.

Ahadi got angry with me and hit me hard. "how many times do I have to tell you Lana, break up with Luna!" Ahadi yelled as he hit me again. I got angry and had enough of this abuse. "why cant you just accept me for who I am!?" I shouted.

"don't you dare talk back to me Lana! I am doing this for your own good!" Ahadi yelled. "what the fuck do you mean for my own good!?" I yelled back. "I am trying to prevent you from going through the same thing I did!" Ahadi yelled.

"what do you mean?" I asked. "I told you already that my first wife before Uru cheated on me with a girl, and now because of you, Uru and I divorced" Ahadi said with anger. "well its mostly your fault because you did not accept me

for who I am" I said. Ahadi got angry with me and pinned me to the ground. Ahadi raised his paw and was ready to strike.

as he was about to strike I heard a voice shouted, "leave her alone dad!" The voice shouted. I looked up and saw my husband Scar standing

in front of the entrance. Ahadi growled and got off of me. "why are you hurting Lana like that!?" Scar said with anger.

"because she disobeyed me" Ahadi said. "I don't care if she disobeyed you. Get out, I don't want to see you hurting her like that again" Scar said.

Ahadi said nothing and left my room. "are you okay Lana?" Scar said. "yeah I am okay" I said. "why was dad hurting you?" Scar asked me.

"he was hurting me because I told him that I did not want to break up with Luna" I said. "Don't worry, I will make sure dad doesn't hurt you again" Scar said.

then Scar and I kissed. after Scar and I kissed we then got in bed and laid down. "goodnight Lana" Scar said. "goodnight" I said.

then Scar and I both fell in a deep sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Its been a couple of months now and it is September 1st 2020. my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione have already left for their mission that they are going on for professor Dumbledore.

today is the first day of school and I woke up early to get my stuff all ready to go. after I got my stuff ready to go I went downstairs to have my breakfast. "hey Lana dear, are you all ready to go?" grandma asked me

as I walked into the dining room. "yeah I am ready to go" I said. "thats good, after breakfast we will leave to go to the train station" Grandma said. "okay" I said. after I finished eating my breakfast me and my

family got into the van and we left to go to the train station. it is usually a two hour ride to the train station so I decided to watch

black panther to keep myself entertained during the long ride to the train station. when we got to the train station I meet up with my girlfriend

Luna who is now my wife. During summer vacation Luna proposed to me and I said yes and we got married.

"hey Lana, how was the rest of your summer vacation?" Luna asked me. "it was good how about yours?" I asked Luna.

"it was good" Luna said. "we should get your stuff loaded on the train now" Grandma said. "okay grandma" I said. then we gathered out stuff

and loaded our luggage on the train. "are you sure you still want to go to Hogwarts this year Lana?" Grandma asked me with worry.

"yes grandma I still want to go to Hogwarts. Don't worry about me I will be fine" I said reassuringly. "alright then" Grandma said.

"it looks like you should get on the train now, its about to leave" Grandma said. "okay" I said. "goodbye Lana, stay safe okay?" Grandma said as she hugged me.

"okay I will, goodbye Grandma" I said. then me, Luna and my family boarded the train to go to Hogwarts. I was sitting in one of the capartments

With my girlfriend Luna, my niece Axane, my nephew Simba and my sister Shani. the rest of my family sat in different capartments.

"So whats professor Snape like?" Shani asked us. "Snape is not someone you want to mess around with" I said. "how come?" Shani said.

"Snape is very stricked. if you make one mistake or bump into him he gives you detention" I said. "thats horrible" Shani said.

"Snape hurt me and Aunt Lana badly before" Axane said. "Didn't you guys report this?" Shani said. "we have reported it but surprisingly

Snape was let off with warnings instead of being fired" Axane said. "It still doesn't make sense as to why Snape killed Dumbledore" Shani said.

"we don't know either. But lets try to think of something else for now" I said. "okay" Shani said. "I have an idea, how about we watch a movie together" Luna said. "thats a good idea" Axane said.

"what movie should we watch?" Simba said. "lets watch avengers endgame" I said. "okay" Luna said. then everyone gathered around me and we all watched avengers endgame together. after watching avengers endgame,

we then decided to watch wonder woman 2017. after a while of the train ride it started getting dark. "We should be at Hogwarts soon. Im gonna go change" Axane said. "me too, we will be right back" Luna said.

then Luna and Axane left to go change into their uniforms. "Lucky you don't have to worry about that Aunt Lana" Simba said.

"yeah" I said. then after a while the train pulled up into Hogwarts. we all then got off the train and walked to the great hall to go to the feast.

during the feast I was uncomfterable about the fact that Snape was now the new headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Are you doing okay Lana?" Mufasa asked with concern. "Yeah I am fine" I said. "It doesn't seem like your fine, I can sense something is wrong" Mufasa said.

"Its just that... Im still uncomfterable about Snape being the new headmaster of Hogwarts" I said. "Don't worry Lana everything's

gonna be okay" Nala said. I looked at Nala for a second. "as long as you don't give Snape a hard time then I think you should be fine" Sarabi said.

"yeah and we will all be here to protect you" Nala said. "thanks Nala" I said. after the feast professor Snape spoke up,

"now to every single student in this school, I advise you to fallow all rules and get to classes on time. any student who fails to

fallow the rules will be getting detention. and there will be no sneaking out into the hallways at night when your supposed to be in bed" Snape said.

"now its time to go to bed now. everyone hurry up" Snape said. then we all left the great hall to go to our dormitory's.

After we arrived in the Gryffindor common room we all sat down near the fire place. "Snape sure seemed to be serious didn't he" Shani said with discomfort. "yeah he did" Sarabi said. my mined was racing with thoughts.

why did Snape have to be so cold and heartless all the time? I sometimes wish Snape wouldn't be so cold and heartless. I also wished that professor Dumbledore was still alive and still the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Are you doing okay Lana?" Uru said with worry. "yeah mom I am fine, I am just tired" I said. "I think its best if you go to bed now Lana" Uru said. "okay, goodnight mom" I said. "goodnight Lana" Uru said.

I then went up to my room. my room was still the same as before. my stuff was still in the same place and my owl Snowy was on her mini swing.

I sighed exhaustedly and laid down in my bed. tomorrow was gonna be a long day.


	45. Chapter 45

It has been a few months now since professor Snape has become the new headmaster of Hogwarts. Things have been rough for me ever since Snape has become headmaster. he has been giving me detention

for absolutely no reason at all and has been hurting me more then usual. My parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione are still on their mission and I miss them a lot. They send me letters though to let me know things are going okay,

and I have been writing letters to them back. I am now currently on my way to my next class which is transfiguration with my godmother professor Mcgonagall. I arrived just in time before the bell rang.

"hey Lana you made it just in time" godmother said. I then took my seat next to my wife Luna who also had the same class as me.

"Now today, you will be transforming a book into a bird" Godmother said. "simply do what I am doing" godmother said.

she then got out her wand and pointed her wand at the book on her desk. she then waved her wand and the book transformed into a white dove.

I started at the white dove with amazement. Then godmother handed out books for us so we can practice our spells.

"time to practice your spells now" godmother said after she handed out the books. I took my wand and practiced my spell.

it took a few tries but I eventually was able to turn the book into a beautiful white dove. I reached out my hand and stroked the dove's feathers.

when godmother saw that I was able to turn the book into a dove she was amazed. "excellent job Lana, 10 points to Gryffindor" godmother said.

I smiled. "good job Lana" Luna said. "thanks" I said. "have you learned the spell yet?" I asked Luna. "not yet, but I am sure I will" Luna said.

"would you like me to help you?" I said. "Sure, that would be wonderful" Luna said with a smile. "okay then" I said.

Luna and I then got out our wands and I helped Luna practice the spell. when she learned the spell she too got herself points for Ravenclaw.

"Thanks for helping me today Lana" Luna said as we were walking down the hallways to our next class. "your welcome" I said.

"I have to go to my next class now" Luna said. "okay" I said. Luna and I kissed. "bye Lana, I love you" Luna said. "bye Luna. I love you too" I said.

then Luna left to go to her next class. I too left for my next class. as I was walking to my next class I accidentally ran into professor Snape who is also the headmaster of Hogwarts. "What do you think your doing Potter" Snape said.

"I was just umm...heading to my next class professor" I said nervous as to what he was about to do to me. Snape grabbed me tightly by my arm. "I best be carful about to where your walking if I were you Potter" Snape warned.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Snape then roughly let go of my arm. "I would get to class now before your late" Snape said. "okay.." I said. With that Snape left. I was then about to head to my next class when Sarabi and Uru walked up to me.

"hey Lana is everything okay?" Sarabi asked me. "Yeah I am okay" I said. "Did Snape give you any trouble?" Uru said.

"Not really... he just warned me not to run into him again" I said. "oh okay, well just let us know if he hurts you" Uru said. "okay mom" I said.

"how is class going for you?" Sarabi said. "Its going good, I got 10 point for Gryffindor today" I said happily. "thats great" Sarabi said.

"I better get to class before I'm late, see you guys later" I said. "by Lana have a good day" Uru said. I then walked to my next class which is study hall.

when I got to study hall I started working on my homework. study hall is usually a two hour block so that gives me enough time to finish

working on homework and I usually get my homework done at study hall. when study hall was over and I finished my homework I headed down to lunch.

when I got to lunch I sat down with my family. "hey Lana how is your day going?" Scar said as I sat down next to him. "its going good" I said.

"Did you learn anything today?" Mufasa asked me. "Well I was able to turn a book in a dove today" I said. "that sounds cool" Simba said.

"do you want to show us?" Mufasa said. "sure" I said with a smile. I then got out one of my books from my bag and set it on the table.

I then got out my wand and pointed my wand at my book. "okay, here it goes" I said. I then was able to transfer the book into a white dove.

"wow thats so cool Aunt Lana" Simba said. "how did you do that?" Nala said. "it just takes practice" I said. I then turned the book back

to its original form. its been a few hours now and school is finally over for the day. I decided to go up to my room and rest for a little.

after a little while of resting my dad Ahadi came in my room. "what do you want dad?" I said with annoyance. "I just want to talk to you for a minute" Ahadi said as he closed the door behind him.

I was confused. for the first time in a long time he did not seem angry with me at all. then Ahadi walled up to my bed and sat down next to my bed. "I just wanted to say...Im sorry for the way I have been treating you" Ahadi said.

my eyes widened with shock. "w-what?" I said with confusion. "I shouldn't have kept you from being with Luna. I realized that you should be able to be with whoever you want to. I was just jealous that my first wife

cheated on me with a girl" Ahadi said. "and I didn't want you to go through the same thing I did so thats why I have been trying to

keep you away from being with a girl" Ahadi said. "who was your first wife?" I asked. "my first wife's name was Sarah" Ahadi said.

"oh.." I said. "You can be with Luna, Lana. I was just caught up with my anger and jealousy to realize you can be with whoever you want" Ahadi said.

"are you and Uru ever gonna get back together?" I asked. "I don't know that for sure, she told me I would have to earn her trust again" Ahadi said.

"I can help you with that" I said. "thanks Lana" Ahadi said. for the first time Ahadi hugged me. I hugged back.

after we hugged Ahadi looked at me. "its dinner time now if you want to join us" Ahadi said. "okay" I said.

Then I walked down with my family to go to dinner.


	46. Chapter 46

It has been a few days now since my dad Ahadi finally accepted me for who I am. My mom Uru and my dad Ahadi got back together and are married again since Ahadi changed. I am on my way to my final

class of the day which is charms class. I sit next to my wife Luna in classes since my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione don't go to Hogwarts anymore because they are still currently on their mission. I wonder how there

mission is going since it has been a while since I received a letter from them. I am practicing my charm that professor Flitwick told me to practice with when I heard the bell ring. Class was over and I gathered my stuff,

said goodbye to Luna and walked up to the Gryffindor common room. when I got to the Gryffindor common room I went up to my room and sat on my bed.

a few minutes later Blaze came into my room. "what do you want Blaze?" I said annoyed. "Im here because I want to know if

you have broken up with Luna yet?" Blaze said. "no I have not now leave" I said. "I wont leave until you tell me you broke up

with Luna" Blaze said. I stared at Blaze with annoyance. "get out" I said. Blaze got angry with me and slapped me in the face.

I was about to say something when my dad Ahadi walked in my room. "Whats going on here?" Ahadi said. "Lana still wont break up with Luna" Blaze said.

"Leave her alone Blaze. I told you I don't want you hurting her anymore" Ahadi said. "Fine. oh by the way Lana professor Snape wants to see you" Blaze said.

"why?" I asked. "its something important. come with me I will take you to his office" Blaze said. I stood up and walked with Blaze

to professor Snape's office. on the walk there I had a bad vibe and I did not know what this was about but I could tell this wasn't good.

when we got to professor Snape's office Snape looked at me with coldness in his eyes. "thank you Blaze, you may leave now" Snape said.

Blaze nodded and left. now it was just me and Snape left in the office. "what do you want to see me for professor?" I asked nervously.

"I summoned you here tonight Lana, because earlier today Harry potter has been spotted sneaking into hogsmade" Snape said.

my eyes were widened with shock at what I heard. what was my dad Harry doing in hogsmade? "what-what does this have to do with me?" I said.

"Seeing as your his daughter, I am assuming you have something to do with this" Snape said. I stared at Snape with shock.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this" I said. Snape looked at me with disbelieve. "Until there is any prove that you had nothing to do with this you will be staying here with me" Snape said.

"but professor I didn't.." I was cut off by Snape. "Shut your mouth Potter. I do not want to hear another word from you" Snape said. I sighed in defeat. "you will be staying here until the whole school meets and

we discuss this together" Snape said. "Oh and while I am away professor Filch will watch you" Snape said. with that Snape left his office and left me with professor Filch. its been a while now and it is late at night.

Professor Snape roughly grabbed me by the arm and tied my hands behind my back so he made sure I did not escape. Snape then escorted

me to the great hall. when we got to the great hall all of the teachers were there. my godmother professor Mcgonagall was furious when she saw

the way that Snape was treating me. Snape then handed me to professor Filch which Filch grabbed me by the arm.

a few minutes later all the students have arrived. I and the teachers were facing the students and the students were looking at us

with confusion and some looked terrified. It was silent for a while when professor Snape spoke up, "I am sure a lot of you are wondering

why I have summoned you here tonight" Snape said. "Earlier today, Harry potter was spotted in hogsmade. and I am sure that his daughter

had something to do with this too" Snape said. after Snape was finished talking it was silent. Students were still shocked to see me being

held captive by professor Snape. Then the next thing I saw shocked me. my dad Harry stepped out of the crowed and faced Snape.

Harry had his wand pointed at Snape. "It seems that you have tooken this too far professor" Harry said. then My parents, Ron and Hermione walked in

along with the minister of magic and my family. "Tell them, how you killed professor Dumbledore that night!" Harry shouted.

then Snape got out his wand. Godmother then stood in front of Harry to protect him and pointed her wand at Snape. I took a deep breath and without realizing it I started to sing:

[speechless]

_Written in stone_  
_Every rule, every word_  
_Centuries old and unbending_  
_Stay in your place_  
_Better seen and not heard_  
_Well now that story is ending_

_Cause I_  
_I cannot start to crumble_  
_So come on and try_  
_Try to shut me and cut me down_

_I won't be silenced_  
_You can't keep me quiet_  
_Won't tremble when you try it_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_  
_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_  
_I cannot be broken_  
_No, I won't live unspoken_  
_Cause I know that I won't go speechless_

_Try to lock me in this cage_  
_I won't just lay me down and die_  
_I will take these broken wings_  
_And watch me burn across the sky_  
_And it echoes saying_

_I won't be silenced_  
_Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_  
_Speechless_

_Cause I'll breathe_  
_When they try to suffocate me_  
_Don't you underestimate me_  
_Cause I know that I won't go speechless_  
_All I know is I won't go speechless_  
_Speechless_

after I finished singing the song Professor Snape escaped out the window. after Snape escaped we started to hear the voices. it sounded like Voldemort's voice saying that he wants Harry Potter and his daughter which is me.

Harry then ran up to me and untied the ropes. "are you okay Lana?" Harry asked me. "Yeah, but why does the dark lord wants us?" I asked. "I don't know, but stay with professor Mcgonagall. Ron, Hermione and I have to do something" Harry said.

"okay" I said. Harry then left me with godmother. Its been a while since the battle of Hogwarts started. things have been rough. a lot of people died and got hurt. After a while my parents Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back.

"hey Lana, still doing okay?" Hermione asked me. "yeah mom I am fine" I said. "there is something we need to talk to you about Lana" Ron said.

"okay" I said. then me Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to a quiet place in one of the stairways. Harry then took a deep breath and said,

"I know this is gonna be hard for you to hear Lana but you and I have to go to the dark lord" Harry said. my eyes were widened with shock.

"Isn't there another way Harry?" Hermione said. "no, this is the only way" Harry said with sadness. then Ron and Hermione got up and hugged me.

"its gonna be okay" Ron said. "thank you guys for taking care of me" I said. "anytime Lana. we love you" Hermione said.

"I love you guys too" I said. then Harry and I walked into the forest where the dark lord was waiting for us. "Im sorry I have to drag you into this Lana,

I wish there was something else I can do" Harry said. "its okay dad" I said. then we arrived into the forest where the dark lord and his followers

were waiting for us. I held on tight to Harrys hand very scared about the death that is waiting for us. "Ah, Harry Potter and Lana Potter

finally have arrived" the dark lord said. Then the dark lord pointed his wand at us. "avada kadavra!" He shouted. then the magic hit us and I blacked out.

when I woke up I founded myself surrounded by bright light. when I sat up I saw a human like figure. I recognized the figure and I

saw professor Dumbledore walking towards me. "professor?" I said. "hello Lana. how have you been?" Dumbledore said. then Dumbledore helped me up.

"where...where am I?" I asked. "why don't you have a look around?" Dumbledore said. I looked around and recognized this place. I realized we were in platform 9/3 quarters but it was all white and there was no people and no trains.

"are we in platform 9/3 quarters?" I asked Dumbledore. "you guessed correctly Lana. would you like me to call a train to take you back to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said. "yes but...I know it may seem weird but

I would like to go to a different world" I said. "and what world would that might be?" Dumbledore asked me. "Any type of world. Although I have wanted to live with a princess" I said. Dumbledore chuckled at my response.

"I think I might be able to do that. but when you arrive into the new world you wont remember anything that happened at Hogwarts.

your family wont remember any events that happened at Hogwarts either" Dumbledore said. "So...my dad wont remember that I am gay.

and my husband wont remember that he redeemed himself?" I said. "yes" Dumbledore said. then a few minutes later a train arrived. "good luck Lana" Dumbledore said. I nodded to let him know I heard him.

then I boarded the train and I am on my way to a new world.

**hey guys! I finally finished the story! I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any lion king characters. I hope you all enjoyed this story and feel free to leave a review. I will post a new story soon. **


End file.
